


Sleeping with the Enemy

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Lovers, Escape Attempts, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mix of ic and ooc, Praise Kink, Prison Sex, Scratching, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bh is bored and horny, hero vs villain stuff, kind of a jail au, wh is confused and aroused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Black Hat wiles away his time in a prison until he finally grows bored of it after many long years. On the day that Black Hat decides to leave and be on his way, a hero foils his escape attempt. A hero who happens to be the same species as Black Hat.  Suddenly, escape wasn’t nearly as interesting to Black Hat compared to seeing just how far he could push White Hat.Black Hat soon resumes his attempts to escape the  prison, each time becoming more and more outlandish, just to see how long it takes to break the goody-two-shoes hero. It had been such a long time since Black Hat had bothered to put in any effort while pursing someone. But a morally uncorrupt White Hat who was terrible at hiding his interest and feelings? The hero was much more fun for Black Hat to try to sink his claws into than he initially thought, as White Hat’s reactions to his advances were quite entertaining.





	1. Well, hello there, hero

**Author's Note:**

> ...the existence of this fic is entirely due to an online conversation I read, (and began to participate in) where I got encouragement while toying with the idea of writing something with BH and WH. I have no chill and will write a pairing at the drop of a hat once I have an idea for a plot in mind (even a bare bones one). 
> 
> In this fic, BH and WH are from different universes and have run across one another in the latter’s universe. BH is low on power and energy, so WH is currently stronger than him. 
> 
> For now.

Prison was not as interesting as Black Hat thought it might have been. Perhaps at first it was something of a new experience, but now?

Now, this place was dreadfully dull.

It was quite bland and repetitive, this jailed existence, with each day exactly the same as the next. The same bedroom, the same jail areas he was allowed to go to, the same bland food that tasted like nothing. The same faces day in and day out, with only an occasional newcomer or the loss of an old one.

Black Hat craved souls but with the _precautions_ that had come with his capture so many years ago, he had no way to rip out the souls of fellow prisoners to consume them. 

Disappointing, really.

Black Hat desperately needed to consume souls to take back hold of his own power. And he was unable to, all because of those damnably careful steps that had been taken. Everything that had been done to him, just to keep the demon relatively docile in the prison to be kept in the same area as the other miscreants. 

It made him sick.

An ugly snarl implanted itself on Black Hat’s face over the thought of what had been done to his body, even after all of these years. The violations that the demon’s body had been subjected to without his consent. The spells that had been carved into his chest and back to chain him to this humanoid form he was in. The collar that was snug against his neck prevented him from drawing on his own power, but the demon could still sense it, just out of reach. Cuffs that hugged both Black Hat’s wrists and ankles constantly drained him and left him feeling weak and pliant.

As a result of those precautions, and others he was likely unaware of, Black Hat had been brought to this wretched place under heavy guard. Being kept in one of the oldest prisons in the world whole awaiting a trial that would never come, the demon found himself growing hungrier and more volatile with each day that passed him by.

Had it been 5 years?

10?

30?

Black Hat had lost track of the time because he couldn’t be bothered with it. He could have snagged a newspaper to find out, but never felt the need to.

But right now?

This very night?

Black Hat found that it was too much to be in this place now, what with the the boredom that was eating away at him. Being jailed had been a fun diversion to the villain at first but now, after so long, it really had lost its appeal.

It was clearly time for Black Hat to go, before he lost his mind over the mediocrity of it all.

The suspicious whispers and glances that the heroes who frequented this place gave him was another, far more important reason for Black Hat to decide to take his leave of this place.

Black Hat chanced a glance out of his cell, and found that all was quiet. It was well past midnight, a time that he found to be the most tranquil. The rest of the prisoners were always asleep by now, as were most of the guards, when they ought to have been paying better attention. 

With a grin, claws sprang out and the demon casually picked the lock of his cell. Behaving had its merits, as Black Hat was currently in a cell that wasn’t as heavily reinforced or guarded. Not that it mattered, since he could pick any lock with a single claw. Pushing the door open slowly, Black Hat cocked his head to one side and then the other, to see if anyone heard him.

Nothing.

Black Hat grinned sharply.

Good.

All was going according to plan.

Black Hat straightened up, adjusting his black and white striped baggy clothes that clung to his lithe, bony body. The top hat was briefly touched with fingers that were now no longer clawed. The missing monocle over his left eye was missing but it could be replaced at a later date. When Black Hat was satisfied that he was more or less presentable for an escape, minus his empty left eye socket, the villain sauntered out of his cell. The demon swept through the jail as if he owned the place, and it was only when he reached the outer edge of the prison’s outdoor area that the alarms went off.

Guards and a few heroes were in the distance running toward Black Hat, but they were all too far away to stop him.

Amateurs.

He would be away from this wretched place long before they ever caught up to him. Even as weakened as he was, Black Hat could still outrun humans. The demon let out an evil cackle of laughter as he climbed up the wall that surrounded the jail grounds with his claws. With a savagely pleased grin, Black Hat landed outside the walls on the ground, narrow chest puffing up over the accomplishment. Black Hat broke into a jog, eye on the distant ocean. He would get into the water and swim away, where the demon would lie low and work on undoing all of the unpleasant spells that had been placed on his body. Next, he would-

Black Hat was hit from his blind side by a much more solid body than his own. The hit, more of a tackle than anything, sent him stumbling. Black Hat didn’t bother turning to face the attacker. The villain kept running even though his side smarted from the solid strike. The force of being hit from the side for a second time sent Black Hat straight down to the ground. The demon scrabbled against the grass beneath him, to force himself to keep going, only to have that same attacker from before body slam him heavily. 

The third attack left a small crater in the ground and a badly dazed Black Hat at its center. 

Black Hat let out a weak hiss and fought against the body that was holding down his own.

“Don’t struggle.” A voice said overhead, a hand resting on the villain’s shoulder. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Black Hat let out a snarl this time and began to thrash his body beneath whoever had pinned him down. The body slam had hurt more than it should have, because he couldn’t heal as quickly as before. Black Hat briefly stilled as a similar snarl issued out from the being leaning over him.

Oh?

Black Hat hadn’t been aware that another of his kind was in the same area as himself.

Universe, rather.

How...fascinating.

”Stop.” The voice ordered, hand grasping Black Hat’s shoulder firmly and pressing down harder. “You obviously aren’t in any shape to be fighting.”

Black Hat twisted within the stronger grasp, more curious about getting a glimpse of the other demon now than his foiled escape attempt. Black Hat ended up on his left side, but it was enough for him to catch a glimpse of the color white, and two narrowed eyes beneath the brim of a white top hat that glared at him. Fangs bared in a wicked smile as Black Hat realized that the other demon was a hero. He stank of goodwill, now that Black Hat was paying attention, and it made the villain gag and want to stab his claws in.

So Black Hat did.

The other demon let out a surprised gasp as claws gouged his arms. The hero quickly freed himself from Black Hat’s clawed ‘attack.’

”Need any help, White Hat?” Another hero asked from nearby. “He’s not the most docile prisoner, even after all he went though before being brought here. Get him riled up and he strikes out.”

“I’m fine.” The other demon, White Hat, said, ignoring his bleeding arms as he frowned down at Black Hat flexing his claws with bared fangs. “He lashes out with his claws? Why didn’t you put gloves on him?”

”Because Black Hat lets his claws out like he is right now every time we attempted to. We stopped trying after several disemboweled guards and a few heroes.” A guard said from the side, giving the two demon’s a wide berth. “We were actually set to bring him to a new cell tomorrow. Orders from higher up. Guess he needs to be brought there now, since he ruined the cell he was in.”

”I’ll bring him there myself.” White Hat said, leaning his weight onto the villain when he tried to wriggle away. “Where are the gloves? Do you still have them on site?”

”Yes, we do, sir.”

”Better bring them here, then. I doubt we’ll have a better chance than now to get them on.” White Hat told the guard.

Black Hat squirmed free at the thought and lunged toward the guard, only to bite down on the other demon’s arm when White Hat blocked the way. Black Hat latched onto the hero’s arm and bit down as hard as he could, staining the white suit with green blood.

”I told you to stop. I guess you won’t though, will you?” White Hat questioned, keeping his body half turned to block Black Hat from getting near anyone else.

Black Hat ground his teeth, drawing out a pained hiss.

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything less from a monster.” White Hat said in a taut voice. “It seems like all the terrible stories about you still ring true, even after all the time that has gone by.”

Funny, a monster flcalling another of his own kind a monster. Black Hat would have laughed had White Hat not made a move to incapacitate him.

Black Hat briefly stilled when White Hat pressed something on the collar that was around the villain’s neck a couple of times. Black Hat seized up soon after, jaw unlocking from around White Hat’s arm with a strangled yelp as the world went spinning, before going briefly dark. The next thing Black Hat knew, he found himself swaying from side to side. Upon forcing his eye open, the villain found that he had been slung over White Hat’s shoulder, and that Black Hat was staring down at a rather nice ass beneath a tailed suit clad body.

”Do not attempt to escape from me.” White Hat said. “We both know you’re in no shape to outrun me in your condition. And with that collar on, you won’t make it far in any case.”

Black Hat’s body was still out of whack over whatever had been done to the collar, so he said nothing. His eye closed for a few moments and before Black Hat knew it, he was on his feet. He was back in the jail again and White Hat was leading him down a hall. Black Hat dug in his bare feet, talons scraping uselessly as White Hat effortlessly manhandled him along. 

No words were spoken.

Black Hat would not admit it aloud, but he quite enjoyed the treatment and fought harder, just to annoy the demonic hero. It was oh so entertaining to hear the quiet sighs of exasperation as White Hat adjusted the grip he had on the villain and kept moving as if Black Hat was only a minor inconvenience.

When the villain slipped out of White Hat’s grasp and into a broom closet, the hero finally seemed to clue in to the game and took things more seriously. 

Black Hat liked it a lot when White Hat dragged him unceremoniously out of the broom closet by his collar. Black Hat felt turned on for once in years when White Hat suddenly pinned him face first against a wall. Dimly, Black Hat could hear other heroes and guards walk by them to a large cell at the end of the hall, speaking in low tones. 

“No funny business.” White Hat murmured under his breath. “You aren’t getting out of here any time soon, so stop trying to slip away.”

Black Hat might have eavesdropped on the humans, but right now, he had something much more amusing to play with. Specifically White Hat, and the way the hero had pressed one leg between Black Hat’s in order to keep him firmly pinned to the wall.

A bit of a mistake, that.

For the hero, of course.

Black Hat licked his lips, picturing what the other demon could be doing to him right now instead of just holding him there. White Hat’s leg was very close to his slit from the way he had it pressed against him.

A little lower and it would be _fun_.

Black Hat could feel those muscles bunched up in that solid body holding him so effortlessly against the wall. The villain could all but picture White Hat pounding into him without mercy against that wall, perhaps being spurred on by words the Black Hat hissed at him. Black Hat licked the wall in front of him as he issued out a sigh over the thought of being stuffed full of tentacle cock. Black Hat knew damn well that his species was usually rather well-endowed and Black Hat could really do with a proper fuck.

No prisoner wanted anywhere near him when they saw his cock, and Black Hat couldn’t be bothered to fuck something when it went inert and lifeless.

Another demon, on the other hand...now that was a much more interesting prospect.

”...A...are you injured?” White Hat asked a moment later. The hero was baffled by the slow undulating Black Hat was making against the wall. White Hat stiffened a tad bit as his grasp became firmer. “Are you...are you trying to distract me?”

Black Hat licked the wall harder as he attempted to hump the wall, despite how firmly White Hat held him against it. The villain let out a frustrated sound when he couldn’t get any of that delicious friction that he craved. Not to mention, Black Hat had nothing pounding his slit yet but perhaps that would change if he could get White Hat to pick up on his thoughts. 

White Hat didn’t pick up his thoughts so much as his scent, it seemed.

Sexy, it was not, to be dropped to the floor as if one had been burned.

How revoltingly cute. Was this hero a virgin or something?

Black Hat hastily rolled over now that he was free and cupped himself through his pants, grinning salaciously up at White Hat, who had a small blush across his cheeks.

The other demon was clearly flustered by Black Hat’s actions.

Interesting.

Black Hat quirked a brow and flicked his tongue out. Black Hat thought that his species was incapable of blushing but apparently that was incorrect. The villain ignored White Hat’s stuttering. Black Hat had to focus. He slid a hand down his own pants and squeezed his cock. Black Hat hissed as his eye shut, sensing White Hat watching him.

Fuck.

It felt so good this time, to touch his cock and lightly finger his slit. For Black Hat to think about a hero, and another demon, at that, pinning him down and giving him a good hate fucking...it was riling him up.

Sadly, a good fuck with a fellow demon just wasn’t meant to be, as someone on the sidelines decided to ruin his fun by sedating him mid-masturbation.

How terribly rude of them.

Why, another minute and Black Hat might have been bowled over and spread wide by a nice thick cock. Or at least, he might have been. Black Hat was certain the scent of his slick slit and his leaking cock would have gotten some kind of reaction out of the white-clad hero.

Now he’d never know.

At least not until he got another chance.

When Black Hat came to, he found that he had been chained. He was lying on a cot, with several thin blankets over him, and White Hat was there with him. But instead of the hate fuck Black Hat craved, the hero was instead tugging an unpleasant feeling glove over his hand.

Lust was gone in an instant as fury took its place. 

How _dare_ this hero try to strip him of his remaining defenses. To prevent Black Hat from letting his claws out was basically stripping him of protection from other prisoners, much like his fangs were a deterrent.

Black Hat snarled wordlessly and attempted to pull his hand away, only for the other demon to hang on tight to finish tugging on the accursed glove. The villain tucked his other hand beneath the sheets and flashed his fangs when White Hat made as if to retrieve it.

”I was hoping that I could have gotten both gloves on before you woke.” White Hat swiftly moved away as Black Hat lurched up off the bed, murder in his eye.

The villain lunged at White Hat, his other hand clawed and outstretched. Black Hat almost made it to where the hero had retreated to, only to be stopped by the chains attached to his cuffed wrists and ankles as they went taut. 

He’d known.

White Hat had known where to stand just out of reach.

Despite the pitying gaze fixed on him, Black Hat took the other demon’s actions as taunting him. Black Hat bared his green fangs furiously at the other demon.

How _dare_ this hero mock him.

“Please cooperate. The sooner we get this over with the sooner...” White Hat hastily moved to one side, out of the way of Black Hat launching a glob of acidic green spit.

It didn’t do much to melt the walls, much to Black Hat’s immense disappointment. Perhaps this cell _would_ be able better contain him than the previous one.

White Hat seemed to realize that speaking was useless, so he approached Black Hat with a set jaw and firm, focused expression.

Black Hat swiped a tongue across his lips, claws flexing as he watched and waited for an opening. He could feel the tension rolling off the other demon. But what Black Hat hadn’t expected was for White Hat to suddenly bolt to one side with sudden speed, and to leave his sight. 

Dammit.

Much too fast for the villain’s frustratingly dulled senses.

Before Black Hat could twist around, pale tendrils wrapped around his neck, arms, waist and legs, which held him more firmly in place than any chain could ever possibly hope to accomplish. Black Hat stilled when White Hat gripped his right wrist just beneath the cuff. The villain’s claws ached to tear into that hand that held him.

”Either let me put this glove on, or I will be forced to pull those claws out.” White Hat said firmly. “And you won’t like that at all.”

Black Hat writhed against the tendrils that held him locked in place, hating the patience that all but radiated from the hero. It was obvious that the other demon was waiting for him to tire out. With a low, frustrated snarl, Black Hat tried to twist his hand free from White Hat’s grasp.

”Do you know how those humans take out claws?” White Hat asked quietly, holding tight to Black Hat’s wrist as he used his other hand to press a finger to the villain’s nearest claw.

Black Hat froze over the way the touch lit his entire body up. He also noted that it was a nice strong hand that held his. Strength that Black Hat used to have, before his powers had been sealed away, or otherwise sapped to nothing, leaving him severely weakened and useless. Black Hat’s gaunt body reflected the poor condition he was in, and it always made the villain wonder if he had been in this prison for longer than a few years.

Decades?

Black Hat couldn’t recall.

“They start here.” White Hat tapped the base of one of Black Hat’s long claws, where it branched off from his finger. “They take a tool and clip off the end, which is very painful. Then, a plier is taken to the maimed base, and yanked out, causing massive trauma to the ligaments. I think. Or the tendons. It’s usually sealed afterward, which causes a lot of agony, so that the claws can’t ever reform.”

Horrid sounding, really, but Black Hat couldn’t help but enjoy the morbid little explanation while the other demon held his hand. It relaxed him, oddly enough, when those fingers pressed down lightly against his own, tracing them. To show Black Hat how he could be maimed for good. But that wasn’t what the villain was paying attention to.

No.

What Black Hat was feeling was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. A need. A desire. The rather intoxicating sensation of another being so close. It felt so nice to have another’s touch that Black Hat subconsciously retracted his claws to better sense the touch.

White Hat sucked in a breath but cautiously continued to trace his fingers along the villain’s.

It was in that moment of quiet and much needed contact with another being that Black Hat realized that he’d been duped, as a glove was hastily slid into place.

White Hat apparently hadn’t remembered that their species heads could snap in whatever direction they so chose.

The yelp of pain came, as expected, the moment Black Hat contorted his body and snapped his head around, to latch his fangs over the hand that had dared to put that wretched glove on. It made a satisfying crunching sound, as the villain flicked his tongue it over the blood and let out a hiss. 

“...I guess I should have expected that.” White Hat said stiffly. “I’m sorry in advance for this but...”

Black Hat felt a brief flare of agony on his head before collapsing against White Hat.

Darkness overtook him.

When Black Hat came to for a second time, he found himself back on the cot. He hadn’t been knocked unconscious in a long while by something that wasn’t a sedative. It was rather arousing but that arousal slipped away as soon as Black Hat realized that a new addition had been made while he’d been down and out. 

A muzzle, that kept his mouth from opening too wide, and as an added bonus for the guards and hereos, apparently the muzzle was meant to prevent him from launching any more acidic spit.

Lovely.

Black Hat didn’t want to think about leaving his cell now that White Hat had just taken away his two best defenses from any interested demon fuckers in the jail. He knew that they were in this place, somewhere. And while his tentacle cock was intimidating, no one would mind fucking his slit.

Provided they could get to it.

Black Hat could still body slam his enemies to dissuade them. He didn’t want a boring, meaningless fuck.

“Are you awake?”

Speaking of a boring fuck...

Why the hell was White Hat still around?

Black Hat would've thought that the hero would have already taken his leave. After all, White Hat had already prevented the villain from escaping and left him defenseless all in one fell swoop.

The hero had also snubbed Black Hat’s wordless offer to fuck his slit until he couldn’t feel his legs.

White Hat didn’t know what he was missing.

”Since it seems like you are awake, I wanted to let you know that more monitoring will be done on your cell. This will be to prevent further escape attempts in the middle of the night.” White Hat informed the other demon. “The muzzle was a precaution until you can control your urge to bite anything that comes near your mouth.”

Black Hat slowly uncurled himself from the cot, and, ignoring the chains, slid off of the bed and shuffled over to the cell bars. Maybe he needed to make it perfectly clear what he wanted.

“Those chains will be removed when you’ve shown that you can behave.” White Hat added, watching the villain’s progress across the cell with a careful eye. “There have been reports of occasional attacks on the guards when you are let out during the day, so until you can reign yourself in, you’re to remain in this cell.”

”What’s stopping me from walking out of here once the chains are gone and I’m not confined to this cell all day and night?” Black Hat questioned, breaking his silence. 

”Me.” White Hat said, narrowing his eyes again.

“Oh? This wasn’t a one-time visit?” Black Hat asked with a purr as he seized the cell bars and pressed his face between two of them. He let his gaze drag obviously over the other demon, drinking in the sight.

White Hat was much healthier than Black Hat was, seeing as he didn’t have any spells or other irritants locking his powers away. The white-clad demon had a solid, muscular body and mouth-watering forearms and thighs. A passable ass, unless the pants were deceiving. Typical hero-like body, all packed into a nicely tailored suit.

Mmm.

Black Hat could feel drool sliding beginning to slide down his jaw the longer he stared. The villain wanted to put his head between those thighs. Black Hat wanted to see if White Hat could crush him as he sucked off the tentacle cock that was contained within those dress pants. Press his tongue into the slit and-

”A...are you listening to me?” White Hat asked, a small stutter in his words.

Black Hat wasn’t. 

Not really. 

The villain was too distracted thinking about White Hat spinning him around right now, gripping his bony hips through those bars and ripping his pants down to fuck him to within an inch of his life. 

Damn. 

How long had it been since Black Hat had had a decent fuck?

The answer?

Far too long.

Certainly never in this prison, that was for damn sure, but perhaps that could be remedied, if the hero took what was soon to be offered.

“That is an excessive amount of drool.” White Hat suddenly sounded concerned as he took a cautious step toward the cell bars. “Did I hit you too hard earlier when I knocked you out? I could have sworn that I used just enough force to bring you under control.”

He obviously hadn’t been hit nearly hard enough, since Black Hat still wanted the hero’s hands on his hips. For White Hat to bend him over and fuck him into oblivion. 

“Come here.” White Hat’s hands were suddenly on either side of Black Hat’s head, worry clear in his eyes. “Let me take a look.”

Black Hat’s hands curled around the bars but without his claws able to come out, and being muzzled, there was no point in attacking.

Not right now, anyway.

White Hat clearly knew this as his hands carefully turned Black Hat’s head this way and that, inspecting where he’d apparently struck the villain on the head.

That White Hat was concerned for the health and well-being of a villain was hilarious but Black Hat just had to wait for the right moment to strike. But just feeling those hands touch his skin was sending Black Hat into a drool fest, and his mouth, which had kept silent for the most part, was about to have a field day.

”There doesn’t seem to anything wrong with your head. Despite your powers being sealed you shouldn’t have taken too much damage.” White Hat let go and stepped back, hands dropping to his sides as he eyed Black Hat. “How are you feeling?”

”Empty.” Black Hat whispered, struggling to contain his glee. The white-clad hero’s confusion was rather amusing. Oh...this was going to be _good_. White Hat had left himself wide open with those words.

“Empty how?” White Hat questioned. 

“My slit feels so empty because it hasn’t gotten a proper fuck in _years_. It can only be satisfied by a nice thick cock filling it to the brim.” Black Hat said smoothly, gripping the bars tight and giving the other demon a lusty stare. Black Hat cocked his head to the side and curled his lips to show off a twisted grin. “Care to fill that emptiness for me, hero?”

“But you’re-“ White Hat’s face paled even further from its light grey tint, to an almost white hue despite the blush that had taken over. “You’re...”

“A shell of my former self? A gaunt skeleton? A pathetic creature scraping by in this dreary place as my power is kept locked away, just out of teach? My strength and stamina constantly drained?” Black Hat queried as he half turned, letting go of the cell bars. Chains jangled as Black Hat positioned himself to show off his ass. It was far bonier than it used to be, but at least Black Hat’s hips, which the villain was very proud of for their use in seducing many men and women in the past, weren’t so bad looking.

“You’re a villain. Evil incarnate.” White Hat managed to get out in a small voice, unable or unwilling to look away. “And a prisoner in a maximum security prison on an island in the middle of nowhere.”

“What does any of that matter?” Black Hat saw the hero’s attention briefly drawn to his ass before the gaze hastily rose. “As a hero, I’m assuming you could do with a proper fuck too. Not some boring sex with a human either.” Black Hat dropped his pants to pool around his ankles with a wiggle of his hips and a shove of a hand. “Why not take advantage of the fact that I’m locked up with nowhere to go, in need of someone to give me a thorough-“

“That wouldn’t be appropriate.” White Hat cut in, averting his gaze when Black Hat slowly ran a hand over his already leaking cock. “I’m not going to abuse the power I have as a hero and...”

”Mmm, just like how you used that power of yours to restrain me with those tendrils?” Black Hat asked smugly, giving his tentacle cock a squeeze.

“You were being uncooperative.” White Hat said, though he appeared a little uncomfortable over the fact that Black Hat had shifted and was fondling himself in clear view like it wasn’t a big deal. “It was the quickest way to accomplish what needed to be done, and no one got hurt.”

”All it takes is one little slip and then you’re falling. Why not have a little fun while you’re here before that happens?” Black Hat tossed out, as he used his other hand to tease a finger along his slit, stroking his dick harder before he dipped a few fingertips into his slit. “Are you sure you won’t help me fill this emptiness, hero? I think you’d enjoy yourself.” Black Hat let out an obvious moan as he slipped his fingers fully into his slit and fingerfucked himself, leaning against the cell bars for balance. “Fingers just aren’t the same as a nice, thick cock with a tapered end and ridges at the base to make me feel _really_ good with each thrust as that cock stretches me further and further. And it’d feel even better when I get filled with cum and writhe while I am-“

White Hat overrode the rest of the villain’s words with some strangled noises before hastily receding footsteps could be heard. 

Black Hat’s eye snapped open and he paused with what he was doing. 

White Hat...had left?

Black Hat’s eye flared red briefly.

That damn hero had _left_ while Black Hat had been putting on a little show?

The nerve. 

He didn’t do this just for anyone.

Black Hat withdrew his hand and absently licked the wetness of his slit from his fingers as he continued to lazily stroke his undulating cock.

Oh well, there was always next time-

Wait.

The lusty haze that had overtaken Black Hat dissipated as he noted something that he hadn’t noticed upon waking after White Hat had sent him into unconsciousness. 

That hero...

That demon...

_Damn_ him.

White Hat had taken Black Hat’s top hat, stripping him of the power that he had been carefully gathering into it over the years.

A furious demonic shriek rang out along the hall as Black Hat threw himself against the chains, pulling them taut and further still, thrashing as he snarled. He didn’t give a shit that his pants were shredded by talons as he fought, his mind filled with one thing.

Death.

That hero was _dead_.

With the last vestiges of strength he could muster, Black Hat broke some spells and the chains as he began to ram the cell bars.

White Hat had better be prepared for the consequences of taking another’s hat.

Black Hat would soon be out of this cell, and able to track the hero down by his scent. Escape was the furthest thing from Black Hat’s mind now. Retrieving his hat was now his top priority. It was a shame that Black Hat didn’t recognize a trap when faced with one after so many years, but at the very least, the villain got a minor prize of sorts from the incident.

White Hat clearly hadn’t expected for Black Hat to track him down while half naked and sporting a fully erect cock.


	2. ...this might be a problem

The scent was too much to bear.

It had been far too long since White Hat had the opportunity to run into another of his kind. That made it doubly hard to walk away, because up until now, he had been alone as the only eldritch being in this universe. 

White Hat hadn’t been aware until this particular point in time of Black Hat’s existence. The hero needed to get away, put some distance between himself and this unexpected predicament, before White Hat did something he regretted. This was...this was so much worse than the hero had anticipated. This was supposed to have been an easy, routine job, to assist those who kept watch over the worst of the worse at this prison.

Black Hat was an anomaly.

A very distracting one.

White Hat let out a frustrated growl under his breath as he rapidly walked down the hall. The hero was not quite running, but he was certainly moving fast enough in his effort to put distance between himself and the scent of another of his kind. 

The scent of an aroused demon.

Oh dear.

This really wasn’t an ideal situation. More forewarning would have been most welcome. At least then, White Hat would have been better prepared.

White Hat came across an empty security room and swiftly entered inside of it. The hero closed the door before leaning against it as he let out a slow, shaky sigh. A random fact from his encounter with Black Hat surfaced almost instantly in the silence and White Hat groaned as he covered his eyes with a gloved hand.

He had stuttered.

_Stuttered_.

White Hat never stuttered.

Ever.

White Hat always kept himself composed when around villains, and never gave them any reason or opening to think they got the upper hand. But the moment Black Hat had dropped his pants and taken himself in hand, the hero forgot how to speak, unable to form the words he needed to say. 

But that scent.

White Hat couldn’t get it out of his mind. The hero felt shame over the recollection of his mouth watering at that very enticing scent that had come from the villain. But White Hat couldn’t give in. Surely, this was some ploy of Black Hat to gain the favor of a hero, in order to escape. Or to perhaps receive immunity from any forthcoming punishments for evil misdeeds. But despite the idea of the villain potentially trying to manipulate him, the sight White Hat had seen wouldn’t leave his mind.

That nice and lithe, if very underfed, body that was being offered to him. A slick slit and a leaking cock, feet away from him. And all of those lewd sounds that mixed together...

White Hat closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the door. Sharp white fangs snick together as the hero bit back a groan. He was no stranger to humans and other beings making a move on him. White Hat knew how to turn down (for the most part) the ones that made his skin crawl. The demon knew to be cautious when he accepted an advance, though it had been many decades since White Hat last shared a bed with anyone. Being a hero was very busy, and with assassins and villains absolutely loving to try and take him out at random, White Hat wasn’t going to risk getting involved with anyone who could be easily hurt.

So for all of that unbridled lust to abruptly slap him straight in his face? White Hat could have cum just from the sheer need that had been pouring off of Black Hat. It was only the hero’s ability to control himself and his actions that White Hat had been able to prevent himself from mirroring Black Hat’s actions.

But it had been oh so tempting to be lured in by the sight. 

White Hat groaned audibly this time.

That had been far too close for comfort. 

Shame churned in the hero’s belly over how wanton he could have become had he not known that Black Hat was a villain.

Evil incarnate. 

Never to be released into society.

A menace.

An absolute madman, spreading his evil and misdeeds all over the world before his capture.

The fact that White Hat was incredibly lonely despite all of the adulation and attention he received as a hero was just the icing on the cake. White Hat was aware of the fact that he was beginning to become desperate for another’s touch. And the mere fact that another of his kind was so near had almost kicked his careful control to the curb. And to think that the universe decided to taunt White Hat by bringing him into contact with another of his kind? That was cruel and unusual punishment, when White Hat knew that he had to stay away. 

What had he done to deserve this torture? 

All White Hat had been told before he arrived was that a dangerous prisoner was being moved the following day. That the heroes and the guards had requested White Hat’s presence as one of the strongest heroes on hand. They didn’t anticipate any trouble but wanted to be careful. White Hat supposed it was good that he had arrived half a day early.

Apparently, Black Hat had been planning the escape attempt.

White Hat was more appalled by the fact that Black Hat had even been able to get out of his cell, let alone the entire prison complex. The villain had been weak, too, and yet Black Hat had resisted not one but two tackles from White Hat. Amazing, really, considering that White Hat had been holding himself back before he finally fully body slammed the other demon into the ground. That had taken care of the escape attempt, but still, the villain had resisted as best he could. 

Which was when White Hat had discovered even more errors that the guards and other heroes had made while containing one of his own kind. They hadn’t even put on specialized gloves over his hands, to prevent claws the claws from stabbing out and into White Hat’s forearms. And the fact that Black Hat could snap his fangs at anyone that got near, and still had enough energy to stage an escape after 30 years in prison?

While someone knew how long Black Hat had been in this prison, they clearly hadn’t done their homework. Or whoever had managed to capture the villain hadn’t taken enough precautions. If Black Hat had been properly contained, he never would have gotten out of his cell in the first place.

White Hat ran the hand over his eyes down his face. He quietly contemplated what he needed to do to remedy that issue, and knew that it would be tricky to follow through on. However, considering that the hero _had_ taken Black Hat’s top hat...the villain would come after him. He had to. White Hat had sensed that Black Hat wasn’t as weak as he seemed.

It was yet another error on the part of those who had tried to contain the villain.

White Hat could all but sense the power that poured off the top hat, and had Black Hat been able to tap into that power, he would have been long gone from this place. White Hat had been called here to take care of any missteps, to ensure that Black Hat couldn’t make another escape attempt.

The hero dropped his hand to his side. As much as White Hat didn’t enjoy seeing others of his kind in such a state…he had his own duties to take care of, and his own moral compass to follow. While distasteful, White Hat was more than capable of fixing the mediocre spells that he had found placed on Black Hat. The hero would also need to add some new ones, to ensure proper steps were actually taken to prevent Black Hat from escaping so easily.

A tiny sliver of White Hat knew that had he given in to the offer the villain had made while half naked in that cell of his, White Hat would never be able to perform the spell. The hero would have felt far too guilty, had he touched Black Hat in any way. And while White Hat still hated to cast those spells, he would. After all, White Hat was the only one qualified in this particular universe to work highly complicated magic.

“White Hat?” A knock sounded on the door, breaking the demon out of his troubled thoughts. “What is-“

A crash resounded from down the hall, just outside the room. It was accompanied by a furious demonic shriek.

Black Hat had noticed the loss of his top hat.

“Gather anyone in the halls and take cover. Now.” White Hat said quickly as he pushed away from the door. The hero started to the far corner of the room, drawing out a piece of chalk from a pocket. “Keep out of sight until I have given the all clear. Black Hat is not as weakened as you all have stated he is. In case you haven’t noticed, he has just broken through some of the spells and the cell he was locked inside of.”

Swearing came from the guard outside the door, but at the sound of the boots hastily slapping against the floor and the shouting, the guard had listened.

Good.

White Hat needed to be able to concentrate, before Black Hat located him. The hero doubted it would take very long, seeing as their kind was very good at picking up and following scents to their source. White Hat stooped and hastily drew a circle on the floor, and then another one on the inside. He made a rectangle connecting the two circles before him, before he began to scrawl an old language into the ground, between the two circles. White Hat wrote all the way around the circle, until only the rectangle remained blank.

It was at this point that he would have to get Black Hat to enter the circle.

White Hat put the finishing touches on the magic circle the very moment something rammed heavily into the door. White Hat stood up and hid the chalk in his pocket, body tense and waiting for the villain to break down the door.

Black Hat punched the door in, a crazed look in his glowing eye as he salivated, the light green drool pooling out of the muzzle and onto the ground. The villain took a few steps inside, and narrowed his eye at White Hat from beneath the brim of the bowler hat on his head.

It seemed that the villain had an endless supply of hats as well, though only the top hat held a portion of his power.

A blush crossed the hero’s face unbidden as White Hat was drawn to the sight of Black Hat’s leaking, fully erect tentacle cock.

Where…where had his pants gotten to?

White Hat swallowed hard and hastily snapped his gaze back to Black Hat’s furious face. He would rather see that angry expression than concentrate on the smell of arousal pouring off of the other demon, mixed in with the murderous rage. White Hat needed to get Black Hat in the circle, now, before the hero did something he regretted.

Like tackle the villain to the ground, but not to capture him.

Oh no.

Nonononono.

Focus.

Yes, focus.

White Hat had to focus. He couldn’t give into the temptation that stood before him, no matter how much the hero craved another’s touch.

Black Hat didn’t seem to care about the hero’s inner struggle. The villain merely crouched low before he sprang toward White Hat with a spitting snarl.

The hero quickly sidestepped and reached out to gibe the other demon a shove in the back.

Black Hat stumbled ungracefully into the magic circle.

White Hat quickly slammed the palm of his right hand down on the rectangle and uttered out a word.

“Seal!”

Black Hat let out a strangled hiss before he went completely silent, the villain’s entire body quivering as it was locked in place by the circle’s magic.

White Hat’s shoulders slumped in relief as the scent of the lust began to dissipate.

Black Hat must have realized what he was standing on, and what it entailed. But no words were forthcoming, as part of the initial spells scrawled onto the circle was to silence Black Hat. It wouldn’t do if he could counteract the spells binding him in place, and the magic to soon be pressed upon him. 

White Hat closed his eyes and took a steady breath. He could do this. He just had to concentrate. White Hat slowly rose before he carefully stepped into the circle with Black Hat. As the caster, the spells had no effect on him, and the hero was free to do with Black Hat as he would.

Unfortunately for the villain, White Hat was all business. But his fingers did shake the faintest bit as White Hat removed his gloves and let his claws came out. White Hat carefully cut off Black Hat’s prison issued black and white striped shirt. As White Hat tossed aside the shredded shirt, he belatedly realized that he now had a fully naked demon standing before him. A nude villain who currently shivered and strained minutely against the spells he was trapped by. And from the slow trickle of lust that was returning, Black Hat was probably wondering if the hero was going to take him up on his offer after all. The villain’s pre-cum had started to drip to the floor.

White Hat swallowed hard. Oh, he truly did want to be able to take Black Hat up on that offer, but the hero wouldn’t. White Hat would die before he had sex with one of the most evil villains of another universe. White Hat had heard the stories. The hero had just never anticipated for the other demon to step foot in his own universe. White Hat quickly averted his gaze from the floor.

Black Hat was an evil creature and completely off-limits, even if he did smell rather delectable.

Oh, this wasn’t good at all.

“I’m sorry.” White Hat made himself stay in control of the situation. He couldn’t afford to have any distractions. Not right now. White Hat focused on the magic, even if a part of him was really sorry for what he was about to do, even if Black Hat _was_ evil. No one deserved the magic White Hat was about to cast, but it was necessary for the safety of everyone in the prison, and the world in general, to keep Black Hat contained. “But I have to do this, to protect everyone from the evil you stand for.”

White Hat flexed his claws in contemplation, about where to begin. This was a hands-on spell that required he directly carve the symbols and words of ancient magic on Black Hat’s skin. Already, White Hat could tell that Black Hat’s lust had abated somewhat, as a new scent took its place.

Trepidation.

Oh yes, the villain certainly had an inkling of what was to happen.

White Hat raised a clawed forefinger to just beneath the collar around Black Hat’s neck, and cut into the dark skin. The hero slowly made a bloody circle around the entirety of Black Hat’s throat, in an imitation of the collar. White Hat began to draw an intricate, bloody symbol on either side of Black Hat’s shoulder blades, connecting the symbols with a deeply clawed line to the equally bloodily imitation collar. White Hat dug his claw in a little deeper from the middle of the bloody collar as he dragged it all the way down Black Hat’s spine.

Black Hat’s body jerked as if he wanted to arch into the touch.

As he flexed the gory claw, White Hat dropped his other hand lower, and used those claws to carve in a few complicated, interlocking symbols of very old magic over either of Black Hat’s bony hips. 

A single, faint whimper issued out of the villain, his body quivering as the silence spell took hold more firmly.

White Hat sucked in a breath and let it out, before he continued on. Satisfied with the spells he’d written out on the villain’s back, White Hat carefully stepped around in the circle to stand in front of Black Hat. The hero repeated the patterns on either of Black Hat’s sides, around the obvious outline of his ribs, and and then up, to connect them to the bloody collar he’d clawed into the villain’s neck. White Hat half narrowed his eyes as he began to carve a very complex spell over Black Hat’s chest, before White Hat wound the spell in a slow swirl over the villain’s abdomen. 

Black Hat’s belly heaved, his breath quickening with each spell that was directly cut into his skin.

White Hat went over the magic in his head, and confirmed that the symbols of the spells had been done correctly. The hero connected the spells that were on Black Hat’s abdomen with a deep nick of a claw that connected to the bloody line that was on either side of the villain’s narrow hips.

That was all of the spells on place.

It didn’t escape White Hat’s notice that Black Hat’s cock was still leaking, as if the villain was enjoying this. The muffled moans and the faint undulating of his nude body also gave the hero a fairly decent idea of that fact.

Crazy villain.

It was clear that Black Hat recognized at least some of the spells that White Hat had carved directly into his flesh. But the villain just didn’t seem to care and appeared to be more interested in attempting to get a rise out of White Hat. Or perhaps, the other demon was trying to distract him while he took in the intricacies of the initial spell. It was a different kind of magic than had been forced onto Black Hat’s body before. As White Hat made those bloody symbols of the spell, he had seen which of the previous spells had faded over time, or had just been recently broken.

White Hat honestly couldn’t believe that someone thought that those human made, lower level magic spells would be appropriate. The villain was a demon. Black Hat couldn’t actually be impeded by most of them. Those running the prison were lucky that the collar and the cuffs were in place. Otherwise, it was entirely possible that Black Hat would have gone on a rampage the moment he was locked in a cell 30 years previously.

White Hat’s magic would do what the other spells hadn’t been able to. The hero could already feel resentment from the other demon, even amongst the still-present lust. White Hat stood up, his hands landing on Black Hat’s hips as he decided whether or not to risk more spells on the lower half of Black Hat’s body.

The villain let out a breathless moan.

White Hat couldn’t help but meet Black Hat’s hooded fuck-me gaze with an exasperated look. The hero was confused over the way the villain’s eye had closed when White Hat’s hands settled onto his hips more firmly.

Cum spurted all over the inside of the circle, and onto the lower half of White Hat’s suit and pants.

White Hat froze in place as he gaped at Black Hat, the hero incredulous and completely speechless. White Hat’s pupil was blown wide over the heady scent as Black Hat issued out a pleased, sated sigh. 

Why?

What had...what had caused _that_?

Surely it hadn’t just been because White Hat had _touched_ the villain?

Had it?

White Hat’s claws accidentally dug into either of Black Hat’s bony hips.

Black Hat strained against the magic circle holding him in place as he let out a needy sounding moan.

Oh...oh that made things even worse.

The hero unlocked his claws from skin and rested his palms gingerly against the cuts. It took White Hat a moment to remember how to cast healing magic, when he realized what he had done. White Hat trembled as he held firm to those rather attractive, if rather bony, hips, desperately trying to ignore the cum on his own clothing.

“Mmm.” Black Hat’s tongue briefly flicked out of the muzzle, as his eye opened up and fixed on White Hat.

Was he...

Was Black Hat scenting his own cum?

Had this villain no shame?

White Hat blushed and valiantly struggled to not look back down. At a low chuckle that managed to slip out of the villain, White Hat pushes himself to finish the healing spell. The hero also hastily bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw blood. The metallic scent helped offset the scent of the cum splattered on the ground and himself.

The hero gave his head a little shake to bring his focus back to the task at hand, and went to stand behind the villain to make one final spell. He made another valiant attempt to ignore his sullied clothing as he cut another, thinner bloody collar above the one Black Hat wore, and made an intricate, tiny spell. One of his own creation. White Hat then cut another thin line above it, before locking the spell into place by making two tiny cuts in the back of Black Hat’s neck, boxing in the symbol. 

Time to see if this worked.

White Hat placed a clawed hand over the bloody symbol on Black Hat’s neck, above the slim collar snug around the villain’s neck, and spoke firmly.

“Kneel.”

Black Hat’s body locked up briefly, before a tiny hiss of protest issued out of the villain as he ended up on his knees.

Oh no.

That just made the sight even worse now that White Hat could see that bony ass resting on taloned feet. The angle also made obvious just how wet Black Hat’s slit was. This was definitely not the best idea White Hat had had. The hero honestly hadn’t thought that out so well, what with the other demon’s release still on his clothing, which White Hat hadn’t yet used magic to rid himself of.

Oops.

White Hat stepped back as his hand jerked away from Balck Hat’s neck. The hero left the circle carved into the ground, before kneeling and resting his bloody hand over the empty rectangle. He’d wanted Black Hat closer to the ground, because making all of those spells take effect at once would be agonizing to the villain. White Hat didn’t think himself as a monster, and even though he needed to activate the magic, he wasn’t going to go out of his way to make Black Hat suffer through it.

The villain wasn’t going to be standing after all of these spells hit him at once.

White Hat started to utter out a series of chants in an unfamiliar language, before he hesitated. Setting his jaw and averting his gaze from the villain giving his bony ass a little wiggle, White Hat grit out a single word firmly.

”Lock.”

The spells carved into Black Hat’s body flared and activated all at once. It wasn’t pleasant to watch the effect it had on the villain, but White Hat couldn’t remove his hand from the ground until the ritual had been completed.

Black Hat’s body seized up again, his body jerking as distressed noises issued out until the villain let out a piercing shriek of agony and collapsed within the circle. Black Hat scrabbled his gloved hands uselessly against the ground, taloned feet kicking out at random as if to escape the spells.

White Hat, as usual, felt ill over inflicting such spells on fellow eldritch beings, but reminded himself that the villain before him was truly evil. That the pain would only last until the magic sunk into the other demon’s skin.

In the meantime, White Hat was tormented by Black Hat’s cum that had stained his clothing. The hero really ought to have cleaned it, but even White Hat knew it wouldn’t help. He’d have to burn the clothing or he would only be able to think of the way Black Hat had cum all over him and the magic circle.

Just by touching him.

It took over an hour for Black Hat to finally go still and allow the magic to sink into his body.

White Hat was amazed that it had taken so long, and was immensely ashamed of his own body during the time he waited. For some horrid reason, White Hat’s cock thickened at the sight of that bony ass. Especially when it had been sticking up in the air for a brief time, displaying a soaked slit, until Black Hat finally, mercifully, flopped onto his side. 

This was torture.

Absolute and utter agony.

White Hat was going to die via masturbation in the near future because he couldn’t touch this evil being. White Hat was squirming from where he was kneeling, his cock painfully hard and rumbling against his pants. The pants that Black Hat had cum against. The hero bit back a moan of utter frustration as he waited a moment longer, before he cautiously lifted his hand off the ground. With a wave of his hand, White Hat magicked the blood away. With a shuddering sigh, the hero also removed the cum stains before he inched nearer to Black Hat.

The villain was lying on his left side now, his narrow chest rising and falling rapidly. Black Hat sucked in shaky breaths of air from behind the muzzle now and again, but other than that, made no other motions.

Black Hat was unconscious.

Good.

White Hat didn’t think he could look the villain in the eye for a good long while when all the hero wanted to do was squeeze his own painfully erect tentacle cock.

Bad thoughts.

Bad.

White Hat needed to get Black Hat back behind bars. But before that, the hero needed to put clothes back onto Black Hat. The hero’s control was stretched thin after preforming magic, as well as being assailed by all of the smells. White Hat conjured the prison uniform of black and white stripes out of thin air and directly onto Black Hat’s body. It wasn’t that White Hat didn’t want to touch him. He had used magic because the hero felt the need to reassure the other demon. To comfort the villain after going through such a painful magical ritual.

It was knee jerk reaction.

White Hat was relieved that he had gotten the clothing back onto Black Hat when he had, because a guard had knocked on the door cautiously.

“White Hat? Is everything all right? There was a scream and-“

“I’ve got everything under control.” White Hat watched as the door opened up and the guard peered inside. 

“Black Hat destroyed the cell.” The guard informed White Hat. “We have one in the basement that we could keep him in until-“

“No, not the basement.” White Hat interrupted. “That was something else I wanted to discuss, after seeing the cell he was in earlier.”

“Sir?” The guard asked.

“You have allowed Black Hat to be in relative comfort in the dark of that cell all of these years. He is a being of darkness. He was likely quite comfortable in his shadowy quarters.” White Hat saw understanding dawn on the guard’s face. “This is why you must have had so much trouble getting anything out of him over the years that he has been here.” The white-clad hero pointed out, while he crouched down next to Black Hat’s prone form. 

White Hat picked the limp villain up, slinging him easily over a shoulder. Inwardly, the hero attempted to not dwell on how slight the other demon was compared to him. How easy it was for White Hat to carry him. Black Hat had fallen very low with how weakened he was in humanoid form. 

“With that in mind, I’d like for you to show me to one of the secure cells in this building that has access to sunlight.” White Hat prepared to stand up.

“Only a few of the cells have windows. The higher ups...they thought it would be best not to allow him near any windows.” The guard replied. “They worried that he would claw them open.”

“Do you have an open cell, then? I can take care of the windows. In fact, I plan to renovate the space in any case.” White Hat stood up, hand firmly over Black Hat’s thighs. “It’s clear to me now that no one knew what to make of Black Hat when he came here. You have been treating him as you would a human prisoner but you must think of him differently. If you do not make any changes, there is no way for any results to be made.”

“Um…sure, sir. I can take you to one right now.” The guard stepped back from the doorway to allow White Hat to come out, the unconscious villain still slung over one strong shoulder. 

“Lead the way.” White Hat followed the guard down a different hallway then before. As they headed further into the prison, and took two more turns, the prisoner population became less and less.

Finally, they reached their destination.

A 10 x 10 foot cell.

“This is meant for a few prisoners.” The guard said, upon seeing a quirked brow from the hero. “This is the only one that is currently unoccupied that has windows.”

“A moment, then.” White Hat said, as he set Black Hat down, and entered the cell. He looked up at the ceiling, silently assessing for a moment. Then, without warning, the hero destroyed it with several rough punches. As it was an attachment to the building, there were no floors overhead.

The guard stuttered something but otherwise didn’t do anything to stop the destruction. 

White Hat flexed his fingers outward, and a single large panel of glass seemed to materialize over the hole that had been made in the roof. The two windows were changed to a similar material.

White Hat punched the glass-like material hard, and it didn’t crack.

“Wow.” The guard commented, impressed.

“It’ll hold.” White Hat said, as he turned his attention to the bunk bed cots, and removed them all from the cell. The hero left behind a single thin mattress, and a ragged blanket.

“What…what about the frame?” The guard asked, watching White Hat’s impromptu renovation of the cell.

“Black Hat can hide under the cot if the frame was left behind.” White Hat said, matter of fact in his manner. “As someone who dwells in the shadows, being unable to hide from the light will be quite unpleasant for him.“ White Hat observed the sun that had begun to rise, and then looked to the cell itself.

Yes, this would work, for now.

There were very few spots in the cell that would fall into the shadows now, at least until it was nighttime. Meaning that Black Hat would spend half the day or more in misery, forced to lie in the light, unless he dragged himself away.

“I think you’ll find that Black Hat will be more cooperative if you make things unpleasant for him.” White Hat considered the cell once more. “I give him a week before he’s insisting to be moved somewhere else.” The white-clad hero turned to the guard. “I can take it from here. Just inform the other guards and heroes on site that I will be keeping an eye on Black Hat for the foreseeable future. He won’t be able to trick me as he would humans.” If White Hat could stand to be around another of his kind without embarrassing himself. “And if the higher ups want something done, like those experiments they were speaking of...” White Hat looked down at Black Hat’s thin form sprawled out on the floor. “I would ask that you come to me first, so that I can make certain that he’ll be...somewhat agreeable and not able to attack.”

“Y…yes sir.” The guard gave a quick bob of his head, and went back down the hall and out of sight.

White Hat watched the human leave the area, before he turned his attention back to Black Hat, who was still lying limply on the floor. White Hat let out a light sigh and picked the villain up. The hero carried him into the new cell, and set Black Hat down on the thin mattress. White Hat lingered inside of the cell for a moment, and in a moment of weakness, draped the ragged blanket over the other demon. White Hat gave his head a firm shake and stepped back.

No.

He couldn’t afford to let himself feel sorry for a villain of all things.

Black Hat brought this on himself for following his villainous ways and inflicting those evils on the world.

White Hat exited the cell, and closed the barred door, locking it. The hero stood there for a long time, waiting for Black Hat to rouse. As much as White Hat needed to step away from this situation, he had to make certain that the spells had taken.

That Black Hat hadn’t been faking the agony or the writhing. 

The sun was directly overhead by the time Black Hat finally began to rouse. 

White Hat watched as the villain began to stir, keeping a close eye out for any telltale signs of a flare of power. But the longer the hero watched, the more White Hat began to feel a twinge of sympathy when he confirmed that the spells had worked after all. It hurt to watch Black Hat attempt to sit up, and White Hat felt the overwhelming need to fix things, even though he knew this was a necessity to ensure that the villain couldn’t cause any trouble.

Black Hat couldn’t even rise off of the thin mattress he was so exhausted from the magic that had been forced onto his body. The villain slipped and fell back onto the mattress on his stomach after he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. An angry growl rose from Black Hat after several failed attempts to get up. Finally, the weakened demon began to drag himself slowly toward the edge of the mattress.

White Hat watched as Black Hat prepared himself to fall, only for the villain to find himself dropping down a few inches.

A self-deprecating laugh emitted from the villain, before Black Hat began to nudge the mattress up with his head. The blanket slid off his thin shoulders as he shoved against the mattress. Soon, Black Hat managed to wedge his entire body underneath the mattress but for his taloned feet. There was some shifting around, before a single, faintly glowing red eye peered out from beneath the mattress, and fixed a baleful glare on the hero.

White Hat returned the stare with what he hoped was an indifferent look. An expression of a hero merely doing what had to be done to bring a villain low.

A raspy laugh emitted from beneath the mattress.

“I still feel so…empty, hero.” Black Hat said, his voice hoarse and exhausted. A forked tongue flicked out from the shadows.

"I..." White Hat couldn't find his words again. Oh...he couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t let this villain get the upper hand.

“It seems that...I won’t be going...anywhere.” A gurgling laugh accompanied those words. Thin brows emerged from beneath the mattress, and wiggled in White Hat’s direction as the forked tongue made another appearance. “You don’t seem...too opposed to the idea.”

White Hat forced himself to vacate the area. He left Black Hat to his mattress hideaway, and moved a little faster when he realized he could still hear the other demon's voice.

"Do come back...if you think you can help me...with my _emptiness_, hero."

_Unbelievable_.

Even after all of the spells and pain that White Hat had forced the villain to endure, Black Hat still continued on with his attempts to proposition him.

White Hat would come back later. 

_Much_ later.

Maybe some time in the sun and the general misery of one’s body being wrung thin by spells would change the other demon’s tune. Perhaps at that time, Black Hat would reveal his true colors.

It would make things so much easier.

White Hat told himself that he was leaving the prison for only a brief time. To gather his thoughts about how to go about with his, well, own special brand of guard duty of a highly dangerous criminal. White Hat tripped himself on accident and moved faster as he caught Black Hat’s scent. 

Had that villain really no shame?

Despite being so exhausted, Black Hat still had the energy to...to go and touch himself?

White Hat teleported himself outside, unable to take it. The hero pressed his face hard against a tree that he came across, as White Hat took a deep breath of fresh air. He had to get himself back under control and rid himself of the temptation to go into Black Hat’s new cell. To reel in the desperate need to go cuddle that pathetic wretch in his arms as an apology of sorts, for spelling up his gaunt body without allowing Black Hat the opportunity to resist.

White Hat groaned and lightly thunked his head as his newly gloved hands curled against the bark.

This assignment of his was going to be a long and terrible one.

The hero could only hope that the teasing and the interest would die down, before White Hat could no longer resist and gave in. A skinny, weakened demon shouldn’t be able to hold any power over White Hat and his own decisions.

It would be fine. 

Once White Hat got his priorities back in order, the demonic hero would be able to more easily ignore Black Hat the next time the villain attempted to entice him with his scent.

There was nothing to worry about.


	3. Running hot and cold

Black Hat enjoyed the darkness. He reveled in it and the shadows that danced on the walls and closed in on him at all times of the day. Surrounded by all of that lovely darkness, but for the artificial light outside of his cell that came during the daylight hours. And when the cell was nearly plunged into complete darkness during the night hours? With only a small bit of light here and there for the guards to see?

The darkness was a welcome friend.

That darkness allowed for Black Hat to image what had once been. The time he had been at the height of his career as the most evil villain in his universe. But being the best of the best lost its appeal when Black Hat always won every battle and crushed heroes under foot who dared to oppose him. It had been all too easy to remain on top, when the competition couldn't even begin to hold a candle to his greatness.

That had been the catalyst of his first mid-life crisis in his very long existence.

Black Hat's remedy to cure himself of the mediocrity?

Leave the universe he had resided in a mess, and return at a later date, when Black Hat believed enough time had passed for everyone who had survived to be lured into a false sense of security. Wait, for the right moment to strike. It had been all too easy to set that plan into motion, and Black Hat, triumphant and satisfied with the destruction he had wrought, traveled to the universe he was now in.

A tiny miscalculation on his part.

Had he have known of White Hat's existence in advance, the villain might have chosen a different path than he had chosen for himself. 

Black Hat had toyed with the heroes who had engaged with him, until they all gathered together and gave the villain a once in a lifetime surprise.

A collar locking around his neck that successfully cut him off from over 90% of his power.

The memory was one of Black Hat's worst, as it was incredibly embarrassing to be taken down so easily when in the universe he had come from, no one could lay a finger on him. But a large part of Black Hat was so entertained by how arrogant the heroes were over his capture that the villain decided that he could play along. Black Hat had dramatically fought with that last vestiges of power, until he had been brought low, and the cuffs introduced to his ankles and wrists.

There was a typical heroic speech about stopping evil in its path and some such nonsense like that once he had been 'defeated'. 

All that Black Hat had focused on the time, however, was how exhilarating it was for something to not have gone as he had planned it to. But as this was something new, and the villain was curious what the heroes would do to him now that they had captured him. Black Hat had hoped for a torture session or for the heroes to try and kill him.

Alas, nothing of the sort happened.

Black Hat had merely been transported to a heavily secured island prison, hundreds of miles from civilization.

It had been a nice cell, the one he had been taken to. One that had allowed him to hunker down in the shadows, and wile away the time as he pondered what his long existence had become. To think that Black Hat had wasted so many years sitting in one place in the cell, lost in his own mind. The thought that he had ignored the guards and the heroes who had come to check on him, when he could have devoured them. The way the villain would lash out any time any fool got too near to him was a good pastime.

But this, right now?

To be locked in a cell, though an admittedly larger one, and forced to endure the wretched sunlight with very few shadowy corners to hide in until evening rolled sound?

Terrible.

Absolutely horrendous, really.

How was Black Hat supposed to enjoy his own dark thoughts if the sunlight were so rudely intruding on him? Or rather, not dark thoughts so much as lusty, horny ones as of late about a certain hero. 

Black Hat let out a wistful sigh.

To be so near another of his kind and to taste the scent of their arousal on the air, only to be denied?

It just wouldn’t do.

Black Hat would have that hero sink that undoubtedly thick cock into his body, one way or another. Black Hat did not care in the least bit that it would likely take an enormous amount of time and effort to break through that heroic façade. To get to that monster that lurked beneath, when White Hat was faced with a villain. It would be a fun little diversion for Black Hat, in addition to planning his escape from the prison in general. It was made all the more amusing because of one very important fact that the villain had picked up on.

White Hat _wanted_ him. 

The hero wanted Black Hat so very badly, which made the shame and guilt that the villain had picked up on all the more delicious. Black Hat could tell just how much White Hat wanted to touch him, even without the obvious scent tinging the air with the arousal, and the tightness of the hero’s pants. It was going to be Black Hat's absolute pleasure to loosen up those finely toned ass cheeks.

White Hat would thank him later, once they were finally fucking properly.

Black Hat might even suck his cock to show the hero what he was missing out on. That was a thought that stayed with the villain for the rest of the night, thinking about wrapping his lips around that hero's cock and making him squirm. Perhaps afterward, White Hat would either return the favor, or better yet, spin him around and fuck him senseless.

Mm, so many possibilities.

They lasted Black Hat until the morning.

With upmost reluctance, Black Hat stretched himself out fully beneath the thin mattress. It was the only piece of furniture he was apparently allowed in his new cell, that the villain had crawled beneath like a scuttling insect. Black Hat stretched out his gloved hands and taloned feet as he let out a snigger of laughter, delighted. It was so wickedly delightful to finally have someone around who actually knew how his body ticked. How devious, for that damn hero to leave Black Hat in a cell with a gigantic, magical glass roof that allowed for the wretched sunlight to bear down on him.

But Black Hat would play this game, as the villain knew what White Hat was up to. 

The hero wanted to make Black Hat uncomfortable. White Hat intended to see to it that the villain become even weaker by spending time out of the darkness and shadows. To be in the light often, in order to make Black Hat fall lethargic and pliable, for the heroes and guards to do whatever it was they planned to do with him in the near future.

Black Hat rubbed the muzzle uselessly against the ground, drooling. He would resist this newest game. Besides, Black Hat was looking forward to his boredom being lifted, and with White Hat changing up the location of his cell, this was certainly a step in the right direction. The magical spells that had been carved into his body, however. Those deadened the enjoyment with how much energy Black Hat was allotted before he tired. The villain knew that the magic was not going to be so easy to get used to, or undo. Black Hat was well aware that he was in no shape to break though any spell. 

White Hat was also aware of that fact.

It didn't help in the least bit that the spells had been directly carved into his skin, heightening their effectiveness. Black Hat's situation was especially not helped by the fact that his top hat was no longer in his possession. Black Hat could feel the bowler hat on his head press up against the mattress overhead, and growled lowly. How _dare_ another of his kind take his hat. It contained a large portion of the villain's power, and the hero would have damn well knew that, as it would have been true for White Hat's own top hat. Black Hat's feeble, humanoid body was trapped as it was, unable to shape-shift due to the collar and the bands around his ankles and wrists.

White Hat knew what he was doing; the villain would give him that. It was clear that the hero had done this to other demons before, their kind or not, with the way he had taken change.

Black Hat’s body shivered involuntarily over the memory of breaking down that door. Of coming face to face with White Hat in that small room. That determined expression on the hero's face, and the tautness of that nicely muscled body.The way the other demon had obviously stared at Black Hat’s leaking, erect cock, a look of hunger on his face that White Hat couldn't quite hide.

Black Hat swiped his tongue over fangs as he grinned to himself behind the muzzle.

Oh, that had been quite the sight, but Black Hat had been too blinded by rage to fully appreciate it. The villain had been so focused on the fact that the other would dare take his hat that Black Hat had so easily walked into a trap. Black Hat had certainly figured it out his error, the moment he leapt toward the hero, only to have White Hat sidestep him. Black Hat had been unable to regain his balance, so he had been easily shoved in the back and sent stumbling into an old ritualistic spell. One that comprised of two circles made out of chalk, and the details inlaid between the circles. 

Again, Black Hat appreciated someone taking him seriously. 

But to prevent him from moving or speaking within that circle?

That had been very rude of White Hat to subject him to.

But Black Hat couldn't deny that he had loved the challenge of trying to get the other demon to pay attention to him. The way White Hat had used his claws to shred the prison shirt to shreds, leaving Black Hat’s body nude. Black Hat shifted around on the floor beneath the mattress, and stuck a gloved hand down his pants, massaging his cock. The villain had hoped that White Hat immobilizing him had been done to better have his way with him, but Black Hat should have known better than that. It was clear the hero had merely wanted a still canvas to draw all of those painfully effective spells into his body. 

Black Hat drooled some more as he let out a ragged laugh.

The face on White Hat’s face when the villain had cum on him for touching his hips.

Black Hat had had no resistance left in his body to control himself at that point. After all those spells etched into his body, and then those strong hands on his hips? The villain wasn't all that surprised that he had come undone so quickly. And the sight of those pupils blowing wide at the scent of Black Hat's cum? Such a wonderful sight, despite the fact that the hero had dug his claws into his hips in surprise of what Black Hat had done. The hero ought to have thrown him to the ground and pounded the villain's ass in a frantic fucking instead.

Black Hat wondered if White Hat were a virgin, though that seemed unlikely, given how old the hero appeared to be. Maybe it had just been a very long time since someone had last shaken their ass at White Hat.

Yes, that had to be it.

That, and the terrible fact that White Hat seemed to be resisting taking Black Hat up on his not at all subtle offers to fuck him based on the sole fact that he was a villain. Black Hat found the thought of bedding a hero a turn on, so surely White Hat felt similarly. It really was troublesome that Black Hat would have to be the one to find a way around that control the hero reigned himself in with.

Ugh.

Black Hat's cock was shriveling in his hand at the depressing thought, so the villain turned his thoughts to the last spell that White Hat had cast on him. The way the hero had carefully cut into the base of his neck, above the collar. Black Hat was certain that it was not a standard magical spell as White Hat worked on clawing in an intricate design.

And the villain was proven correct.

It was ancient eldritch magic. A spell so old that it let Black Hat know that he and White Hat were of similar ages. 

An obedience spell had been clawed into him.

Black Hat drooled at the memory over the exact moment that realization had sunk in. The villain fisted his cock roughly beneath his mattress hideaway and started to hump into his own hand, salivating over the first command that White Hat had given him via that ancient magic.

‘Kneel.’

That single, firmly spoken word nearly made Black Hat come all over again as he was forced to obey and get onto the floor. It was too bad that White Hat hadn’t just shoved him to the ground instead of ordering the villain to his knees. Black Hat hoped that White Hat had enjoyed the show he had been given when the spells had been activated. The villain had been deeply disappointed in the hero for not fucking him when Black Hat managed to raise his bony ass in the air while those spells had been searing themselves into his very being. Black Hat had been certain he had smelled the lust, the desire, the need.

But no.

Black Hat had fallen over, feeling as empty as he had been before.

The villain wasn’t going to flaunt himself like that again for awhile, as Black Hat decided how he wanted to respond to his current predicament. The situation of being stuck in his cell in full view of sunlight for at least half the day. He would have to change that, when White Hat was in a more amendable mood. Until then, Black Hat was perfectly content to remain beneath this mattress. It was a bit stuffy and warm, but it was infinitely better than being in direct sunlight with only a thin, old and torn blanket to hide himself with.

Oh, how far he had fallen.

Black Hat could only laugh at the irony. He could have been long gone from this prison if he hadn’t been so bored with the outside world. It was only that disenchantment that kept him in that dark cell for so many years. Had karma finally decided to get him back for all his heinous misdeeds by sending White Hat?

Perhaps.

Black Hat wasn’t sure how long he hid beneath the mattress, jacking off until he had finally come, but soon enough, he heard cell door open. It was White Hat, and he smelled...different, than the last time the villain had seen him.

Curious.

Black Hat wiggled close to the edge of the mattress and peered out, to saw nicely tailored pants, and pristine dress shoes. Black Hat scooted a little further, in order to better allow his gaze to drag upward. The villain leered from behind the muzzle when he noted that White Hat had changed his clothing. Most humans wouldn’t have noticed the change, but the shade of white and blue were different than before.

_Someone_ was in denial.

Black Hat preened over being the cause of that change of clothing. He'd just have to find another opportunity in the future to get his cum on the other demon.

“Have you decided to help me, hero?” Black Hat purred, making certain that White Hat heard the mocking way he said the word ‘hero.’ It was immensely disappointing to the villain to find out that White Hat had somehow managed to reign in his desire from before. It was covered up with very unappealing heroic indifference.

How droll.

Black Hat would have to change that the first chance he got. But not right now, as the villain was simply too tired out to come up with any other clever little quips.

“You can’t hide under there 24/7.” White Hat said firmly, when it was clear that the villain wasn't coming out. 

“I think you will find that I can.” Black Hat returned dismissively. “I actually quite like it under here.”

“You being comfortable in your previous cell was a mistake on the part of those that put you in it.” White Hat said, his voice carefully controlled. “You will find that I will make it not as easy for you to remain so at ease in a place like this.”

Mm, so stiff.

Black Hat rather enjoyed this change. The villain flicked his tongue out from beneath the mattress, and was disappointed to discover that there was not a hint of arousal in the air. Not even when it was obvious that Black Hat had gotten off, and his cum had splattered the underside of the thin mattress. But before Black Hat could think any farther on that, there was a slow, put upon sigh before the mattress was suddenly hefted off of the villain by one of White Hat’s hands.

Black Hat immediately squinted in the sunlight that spilled over him as the villain hissed at White Hat.

White Hat looked down at him with a very unimpressed look as he held the mattress with ease.

Black Hat zeroed in on that flexing bicep before he reluctantly skittered across the room to the upper right corner of the cell. The villain wedged himself against the wall in the single sliver of darkness that was there. The villain pressed his body snug to the shadows on the wall, as if Black Hat could phase through that shadow. But he couldn't, as his powers were just out of reach. Black Hat curled a fist to the wall as he watched White Hat through a narrowed eye.

The staring contest was silent and tension rose between the two demons as time ticked by.

White Hat appeared to dismiss the hissing creature in the sliver of shadows as he set the mattress back down close to the back left corner of cell. The hero reached out and touched it, muttering something under his breath.

Black Hat narrowed his eye to a slit. 

That hero wouldn’t _dare_.

White Hat stood up, and half turned to fix the villain with a quiet, contemplative stare.

Black Hat returned the state with a defiant one of his own, as if daring the hero to come closer. The villain bared his fangs behind the muzzle for good measure.

White Hat rose fluidly from the floor, and took his muscled heroic ass out of the cell, where he proceeded to close and lock the cell door behind him. With another, unreadable look at Black Hat over his shoulder, White Hat turned and walked until he had vanished down the farthest hall.

Mmm…

The silent treatment, was it?

Black Hat could work with that.

The sunlight, however?

Black Hat squinted up at the glass that had magically been made to allow the sunlight got become even brighter and more unpleasant for him. Even in this sliver of darkness, there was no escaping the warmth of the sun beating down on him. Black Hat skittered back over to the mattress, ready to shove himself back underneath it to the cover it provided him.

The thin mattress didn’t budge.

Black Hat’s eye flashed a faint red before it retreated to be replaced with a look of resignation. Of course the hero had gone and used magic to make things more difficult for Black Hat. With a set jaw, the villain began to salivate through his muzzle as he strained to pull the mattress up off of the floor. Black Hat dug his gloved hands into it and gave a hard tug. Black Hat pulled as hard as his weakened body allowed, more and more desperate to escape the sunlight until he lost his grip. The villain let out an involuntary yelp as he lost his balance and tumbled backward on to his back. 

Ugh, the light.

That wretched, horrid sunlight beating down on his pathetic gaunt body.

Black Hat dragged himself across the floor to huddle on the center of the mattress. With a dramatic, if shaky, jerk of his hand, the villain covered his head with the torn blanket.

White Hat would not break him.

Black Hat wanted the pleasure of breaking the hero first. The villain wondered now more than ever if he was more worn out from the spells than he had initially thought. Because when Black Hat opened his eye again, it was hours later, and the sunlight was beating down on his face as it began to set.

The blanket was gone.

Black Hat bared his fangs in a savage grin. So, White Hat intended to let him suffer until he begged to be moved to another cell. Black Hat refused to do such a thing. The villain made himself comfortable on the mattress, and then removed his bowler hat to rest over his face.

Take that, stupid hero.

Black Hat would protect his face from the sunlight no matter what.

The next time Black Hat came to, he found himself in a small room, where three of the walls and the ceiling were all exposed to the sunlight. Black Hat felt the chains that restrained him, and weakly tugged at them before sagging against the corner of the small room.

It looked like a modified solitary confinement cell.

And standing in front of the cell bars staring down at the villain?

White Hat.

Black Hat closed his eyes and changed his bowler hat into a sleeping cap, just to piss the hero off. Sadly, it didn’t work, as White Hat merely went with the change of the villain's hat's appearance.

“You may as well get comfortable, I suppose." White Hat said. "The higher ups found out about your aversion to the sunlight, and have decided they want you here in this room for two weeks.”

Black Hat met the hero's eyes, before he promptly closed his own eye, and primly parted his legs.

A faint hiss of exasperation escaped from White Hat.

Black Hat curled his lips into a grin that wasn't easily seen behind the muzzle as he palmed himself through the pants.

“I’ll be back at the end of the two weeks." White Hat's voice had trouble remaining firm. "I told them that you can’t die from sun exposure."

"You sure about that, hero?" Black Hat questioned as he slipped a hand down his pants.

"I'm certain." White Hat said tonelessly. "You’ll just happen to be incredibly uncomfortable the entire time.” 

Black Hat squeezed his cock as his other hand slid out of view beneath the fabric to his slit, tracing it as the chains around his wrists jangled.

“I was asked to make it so this cell is constantly bathed in sunlight. You will find that even at night, a light simulating the sun will come on overhead.”

Black Hat's hand froze mid-stroke.

“The chains are short enough that you won’t be able to take your hat off and cover your face. The collar is attached to the wall behind you, so you can’t tuck your face against an arm.”

Suddenly, Black Hat wasn’t much in the mood to jack off and finger himself.

White Hat had effectively killed the mood.

“No visits?” Black Hat causally tossed out, as White Hat turned away. "You'll leave me here, all alone, with this empty feeling of mine?" Black Hat felt his cock twitch in his hand over the disgusted look the hero fixed on him over a shoulder.

“I think some time alone will allow for you to settle your mind. And perhaps not act like a slut, with how eager you are to spread your legs for a thick cock to fill that ‘emptiness’ you go on about.”

“I only want one thick cock in particular.” Black Hat shifted in his chains, just barely preventing himself from licking his lips. “Yours, specifically. Not another’s.” Black Hat grinned as he added with a filthy grin. "And I think that I could make you a slut for my cock, hero, given enough time alone with you. Without any clothes, of course."

White Hat gave Black Hat a final, withering look, before he exited through a door and shut it, a lock sounding in the silence.

Black Hat stared at the door as if expecting the hero to come back, but he didn’t. Black Hat truly was all alone in that wretched sunlight, both real and later on, blindingly artificial.

It was an incredibly shitty experience, to be chained in that small, solitary cell, hardly able to move.

But the small space and being completely by himself allowed a lot of time for Black Hat to be alone with his thoughts. Half of those consisted of all the atrocities that he would commit once he was free of this prison. The other half of the villain's thoughts were firmly on White Hat, and the many numerous scenarios Black Hat envisioned him in. Most of them involved White Hat fucking the villain hard and without mercy. Other ideas that Black Hat considered were of the hero kneeling in front of him and sucking his cock, or for the villain to tie him up and let White Hat suffer as Black Hat got himself off.

Thoughts of death and sex dominated Black Hat’s mind, which helped the first week alone in complete silence and sunlight bearable.

The second week in that tiny cell was terrible compared to the first, as the sunlight finally began to take its toll on Black Hat. The demon found that he was randomly drooling without meaning too, soaking the front of his prison uniform. The light hadn't fried the villain's brain, per say, but being unable to move out of the way of the rays of the sun? To be forced to remain in place?

A truly miserable existence.

Black Hat, on the last day of his confinement, fantasized deeply about chaining White Hat in complete darkness for a month. But the villain wouldn't leave White Hat all alone as the hero had done to Black Hat.

Oh no. 

Black Hat would whisper to White Hat from within that darkness. The hero would never know whether or not he was truly alone, or if Black Hat was near, ready to torment him in the darkness. The drool was rather excessive, when Black Hat finally began to pull himself out of the fantasy of sucking the hero's cock in the dark. The villain idly wondered if White Hat would touch him again as he had before, now that the two weeks had come to an end at last.

Would there be any concern, or would White Hat reign that part of himself in?

Black Hat kept his eye closed hours later, when he heard the door open.

Ah.

Finally, someone had come to see him.

Black Hat listened to the footsteps as they approached the cell that he was locked and chained inside.

“Are you awake, Black Hat?” White Hat’s voice was distant today.

Cold.

Indifferent.

Oh, Black Hat liked that. The villain figured that White Hat must be trying very hard to not show any emotion that might betray how he really felt. And Black Hat was proven correct when the cell door opened and White Hat could be heard unlocking the chains. Still, Black Hat didn’t move or open his eye, and merely allowed his body to slump against the wall after the hero had unlocked his collar from the wall. 

The villain’s patience paid off.

A very strong gloved hand cupped Black Hat beneath the jaw, tilting his head up. And then came the concern, just as the villain had anticipated.

“…Black Hat?” That hand minutely stoked skin beneath the muzzle, before lightly resting fingertips against Black Hat's collarbone. “How long have you been drooling so excessively? Look at you, the top half of your shirt is entirely soaked.” White Hat sighed, and his voice was suddenly much closer. “I guess you don’t have to be awake for me to take you back to your new cell.”

Black Hat felt strong arms scoop him up as if he weighed nothing. The villain probably did, to the healthier eldritch being. But Black Hat couldn’t allow himself to make himself comfy in those arms. Instead, the villain let his body hang limply, his head lolling over the back of a deliciously thick forearm. With an inward grin, Black Hat allowed even more drool to slide out of his mouth as he let his mouth hang open just a tad.

White Hat twitched, almost as if he were going to hold Black Hat closer, before the hero appeared to think better of the action. White Hat certainly moved a little quicker, as if worried about what he might do the longer he had to be partial to the pathetic display.

Black Hat ate up the guilt he sensed from the hero.

Mm, so delicious, that guilt was.

This was kind of…fun, playing dead. But being carried in those arms ended all too soon, as Black Hat heard the familiar sound of a cell door opening. It was not unexpected to feel the sunlight spill onto his face but unpleasant all the same. This time, Black Hat couldn’t school his features fast enough, and he scrunched his face up faintly in distaste. Luckily, White Hat merely took this as him waking up.

“Finally awake, are you?” There wasn’t any trace of that guilt now.

White Hat was good.

Well, good as in good at reigning in his emotions.

Damn.

Black Hat likely wasn’t going to be able to ruffle him so easily again. Not after White Hat had had time to come to terms with the fact that he was around another of his kind. A shame, really, but that just made it all the more fun, to see if Black Hat could break back through to that arousal. To the desire and overwhelming need that he had scented before.

"Did you hear me?" 

Black Hat let out a noncommittal grunt when White Hat gave his shoulder a light squeeze with his hand.

That felt very nice.

Black Hat sneakily turned his head and pressed his face to the hero's shoulder in return.

And drooled.

“The two weeks are up." White Hat's voice briefly wavered over the touch before he recovered. The hero valiantly ignored the saliva. "There have been some modifications made to your cell, but I won't be telling you what they are.”

“Spoilsport.” Black Hat said, noting that his voice was feeble and raspier than ever.

White Hat didn’t say anything as he set Black Hat down on the thin mattress, more gently than he really needed to. Had it been Black Hat, he would have just dumped the other demon unceremoniously.

Black Hat flopped ungracefully onto his side and half curled up, snapping his head to the side to bury his face into the mattress. 

Ahh.

Now this was _much_ better.

Darkness via smooshing his face into the stale mattress. 

How pathetic.

"What now?" Black Hat let out a dramatic, put-upon sigh as White Hat seized him by a thin shoulder and rolled him onto his back. The villain was feeling a little crabby over being unable to seek out some form escape from the light. "You're not going to leave me be?"

“Over there.” White Hat urged Black Hat into a seated position and pointed.

The villain raised his head to take a peek. There were some people in lab coats, huddled by the open door and not looking very happy to be there any more than the villain was.

“Oh? No foreplay before you torment me some more?” Black Hat asked, though only loud enough for White Hat to hear. "Was the stint all alone in the sunlight not enough for you?"

“They want to start some…research.” The hero said stiffly, clearly struggling not to react to the other demon's words. "Now that proper steps have been taken to keep you weakened."

“That doesn't sound very engaging for me. Do tell them to come back tomorrow." Black Hat let out an exaggerated yawn behind the muzzle. "I need to catch up on my beauty sleep that you have so cruelly deprived me of.” Black Hat’s tongue slid out of the muzzle, before the villain let out a disgruntled sound.

"You will let them do what they need to do." White Hat’s hand had flashed out and pinched the forked tongue between thumb and forefinger. "If you cooperate, I won’t install that artificial light in here.” White Hat said softly as he issued out the threat.

Black Hat narrowed his eye but said nothing, partially because White Hat still held his tongue.

“Do you understand, _villain_?” White Hat placed an emphasis on the last word as he let go of the other demon’s tongue.

“Of course.” Black Hat fought down a smile, and feigned disinterest as he flopped onto his back and sighed. “Tell them to be gentle with me. I feel rather tender at the moment because of all of the light.”

White Hat said nothing as he stepped back and waved the humans in.

Black Hat promptly closed his eye, disinterested in the scientists and the way they pricked his skin with their needles and tools. They wouldn’t lean anything of use. Black Hat's cells would corrode and corrupt whatever machines they used to try to make sense of him. It wasn’t pleasant but Black Hat endured it, because it allowed him to let his senses zero in on White Hat.

It was clear that the hero wasn’t comfortable with what he saw.

Black Hat figured that the discomfort was only because they were of the same species. Black Hat highly doubted White Hat would care as much if it had been a human villain.

Cute.

Black Hat immediately retched over the thought, scaring the scientists away from him as he turned over the side of the mattress and vomited up some green tinted bile. Black Hat resettled on the mattress, going completely limp as he felt a disproving gaze settle on him from across the room. The villain hadn’t attacked anyone, so White Hat really couldn’t justify the use of that wretched artificial light. It took far too long for the scientists to finish with whatever the hell they were doing with him. But finally, after over an hour, they retreated, and Black Hat was left all alone with White Hat.

“I had thought, for a moment, you’d forgotten what I’d told you.” The hero said after a moment’s pause.

“I’d merely thought of a disgusting word, and couldn’t help myself.” Black Hat turned over and pressed his face into the mattress again, welcoming the darkness it brought. Thankfully, the other demon took the action for what it was, and left Black Hat to…whatever it was that he was doing. Black Hat grinned into the fabric as an idea came to mind. The moment that White Hat was gone for the evening, the villain would implement it.

Two weeks in full sunlight as well as artificial light was more than enough motivation to get the hell out of there.

Black Hat was done with this weakness and under-powered sensation.

As always, after midnight was the best time to put spur of the moment plans into action. While the spells limited the demon's ability to move very well via the exaggerated exhaustion, it wouldn’t stop Black Hat if he was really determined. The villain had just had the epiphany that the cell bars were wide enough to squeeze his gaunt, bony body through it. Midnight would come soon enough, and then, it would be time to escape, and put this terrible, awful place behind him. 

And to leave behind the damn hero that had made it worse, despite the fact that Black Hat still wanted White Hat to bend him over against a wall and fuck him into a drooling mess. To be unable to move after said thorough fucking. Such a shame the villain wouldn't get to experience that.

A damn shame indeed.

Black Hat prepared all evening by stretching out his body minutely, until midnight had come and gone. Black Hat shed his clothing, not wanting it to get caught on the metal of the bars. Black Hat turned sideways, and fit his head through the bars no problem.

So far, so good.

Black Hat had a little more difficulty with his narrow shoulders, but managed to squeeze himself through the bars. So close…he could almost taste his freedom. Black Hat moved forward with a foot, eager to ghost down the dark halls of the prison.

And got stuck because of his hips.

Black Hat looked down with a curse.

Shit.

As much as he liked his hips, this really wasn’t the time for them to betray him like this. Black Hat seized the bars on either side of him and attempted to pull himself through, but he was too severely weakened to free himself. Black Hat scraped his talons against the floor but when that didn’t help, the villain decided to go back into the cell and then try again. But when Back Hat tried to squeeze his body back through the space between the bars, the demon found out that he was well and truly stuck, and couldn’t move one way or another.

Well, shit.

This wasn’t how Black Hat had pictured his escape. He had pictured it going much smoother, and without the chance of being noticed. If Black Hat remained stuck here like this, someone was bound to come across him and see that he had-

“What in the world are you doing?”

Black Hat froze mid pull, and turned his head to the side. White Hat approached the cell with a mixture of amusement and horror. There was no way to salvage this situation. It was quite obvious what he was up to, and the villain didn’t need to waste words on the hero to let him know that. Black Hat frantically fought against the cell bars, growling in frustration when his damn hips merely wedged between the bars instead. 

“You do realize I have already seen you, right?”

Black Hat inwardly groaned, before he looked up to see White Hat standing a couple feet away with crossed arms. Well, if he was caught, then there was no point in being subtle. The villain offered a toothy grin and carefully leaned over, knowing that his ass was perfectly on display.

White Hat narrowed his eyes at Black Hat, and moved forward, arms uncrossing and looking utterly exasperated.

Black Hat hung his head against the bars, sighing in utter disappointment. He was never getting laid in this damn prison, was he? White Hat wasn’t giving off any lustful cues at all. He was all business once more, and that hint of desire and need was deeply buried. The villain didn’t bother moaning or otherwise letting out any salacious words. Black Hat found it humiliating to be trapped between cell bars, completely naked of his own volition, and the hero was looking at him with pity now. Black Hat was confused by this, until White Hat spoke up and completely killed the villain's will to get an erection.

“Did the sunlight cause you internal brain damage?" White Hat's voice was incredulous despite the obvious concern. "What made you think that you could just slip outside the cell without being caught?”

“Spite.” Black Hat said resentfully, before he launched a glob of spit that sadly didn’t make it past the muzzle. 

“Are you finished?” White Hat asked patiently.

“Suck my cock, hero.” Black Hat said in return, in as sweet a voice as he could manage without throwing up. “I know you’re just_ dying_ to gag on it.” The villain let out a pained grunt as White Hat seized his hips and freed Black Hat, nicking his skin in the process with claws. Black Hat let out a breathless gasp as he was tossed unceremoniously back through the open cell door. Black Hat turned onto his side to find White Hat creating more bars in the cell wall, to prevent the villain from trying to squeeze through again.

Dammit.

There went one easy way to make an escape. It seemed like it was time for a new plan, but to go with one that should have been obvious. If Black Hat couldn’t just waltz right out, he would discreetly steal items when he was eventually allowed out of his cell for brief times. He would just have to ‘behave’ himself for a time, and he’d have to make it believable. 

But once Black Hat had secured those items?

The villain would use the time he had to himself to secretly dig an elaborate tunnel to the outside. The further away from his cell he could make the tunnel, the better chance he would have at getting away. It would be ever so easy with the use of his claws, but Black Hat would make do with what he could get his gloved hands on. The villain wasn’t about to allow White Hat to believe that he could keep him trapped here forever.

Wouldn’t the hero be surprised to come check on the cell one morning and find him gone?

To wonder where Black Hat got to? 

The villain hoped that by the time White Hat figured things out, Black Hat would already be well on his way to freedom, swimming off for new lands in the nearby sea.


	4. A sad and lonely wank

White Hat was going to die of embarrassment and arousal all at once.

Seeing that bony, naked ass wedged between the cell bars just about broke White Hat’s self-control. The hero could _see_ the other demon’s dick _and_ his wet slit when Black Hat bent over. It was was painfully clear to White Hat that the villain was turned on by being caught in this unfortunate situation.

White Hat closed his eyes and took a calming, centering breath, careful not to inhale the other demon’s scent. The hero was far too close to the temptation that was Black Hat.

This was quite the predicament for both of them for entirely different reasons.

White Hat hadn’t felt quite this out of control since he had first changed his attitude toward villains. Namely, the hero no longer went so far as to kill the threat that he thought villains posed to the world. Instead, White Hat did everything in his power to secure a villain with the least amount of harm to everyone involved.

But Black Hat?

This villain was testing White Hat’s patience for the first time in hundreds of years. That patience and control was tested in the next few moments, as White Hat took pity on the fool and went to extract Black Hat’s body from between cell bars.

Manually.

It didn’t escape White Hat’s notice that he had willingly chosen to not use magic to make the cell bars vanish. 

Oh, what a mistake that had been.

White Hat could all but feel the way those skinny limbs flexed beneath his hold as the hero’s hands landed on those bony hips. White Hat couldn’t help but hurry the process along, wanting nothing more than to get the villain back into the cell. Tugging Black Hat out of the bars and looking straight down at that lithe gaunt body right there for the taking. The hero shook his head minutely.

No.

White Hat had to secure the threat and not let his dick do the thinking.

That was what the villain’s was doing.

White Hat had to remain firm in his position and not fall as low as Black Hat had when in cans to his reactions. The hero struggled to remain indifferent as he was quick to open the cell door. Before the menace could speak again, White Hat tossed Black Hat unceremoniously onto the mattress within the cell. With barely a thought, White Hat hastily form new bars for the cell between the ones already there.

And what did Black Hat do during this process? 

He talked and cajoled.

It seemed as though Black Hat was incapable of shutting up, even after exposure to the sun. But for the other demon to so daringly tell White Hat to suck his cock? To tauntingly indicate that White Hat wanted to do so?

So hard to resist.

But the worst words that came out of the villain? It had to be the claim that Black Hat could make White Hat a slut for his cock.

White Hat had felt his cock fill at that, and at the fact that his mouth was watering, he simply had to leave the area.

Again.

White Hat had to go, before he made a grave mistake and gave Black Hat that alone time that the villain had been hinting at that he would require to...to...

Oh my.

White Hat couldn’t handle this right now. 

After ensuring that Black Hat wouldn’t be getting anywhere, the hero took his leave the area. It was time to be alone again, and for White Hat to remind himself just why he was here on this island. 

To prevent a dangerous creature from being unleashed on an unsuspecting world.

White Hat nodded to a guard as he passed by, and didn’t stop walking until he exited the prison and the walls that surrounded it. When the hero came to a halt in the wooded area nearby, White Hat took in a fresh breath of air. But it wasn’t enough to clear his head. White Hat needed to be completely alone and away from even the barest hint of Black Hat’s scent.

It was incredibly convenient for the hero that there just happened to be was a small building in the woods a short distance from the prison. This small space had been offered to the heroic demon as a place to stay when he wasn’t needed in the prison itself. White Hat was incredibly grateful for this privacy now. If he hadn’t this place all to himself, the demon never would have been able to go through with what he was about to do. 

White Hat swallowed down a whimper and used a key to gain access to the building, hand beginning to shake. The hero entered as soon as the beep rang out to allow him in. Once inside, White Hat locked the door, including the secondary one, as if Black Hat would break and enter to catch him off guard.

No...

White Hat bit back a moan, stopping just short of dropping his hand to the cock straining the front of his pants.

Control.

The hero needed that control right now, but he had none left to grasp. Not when he was now alone and could...could...

White Hat bit his lip hard and focused on making certain that the windows were shuttered. As he did so, he cast a look around. It was a small interior for someone as bulky as the white-clad demon.

There was a tiny alcove for the small bed, a kitchen to the right, and a shower past that in a corner. On the left side, there was a slightly bigger living space. There were computer monitors set on a desk, but the cameras had not yet been hooked up to the entire prison complex. 

White Hast self-consciously covered the monitors with a sheet from the bed, a trickle of shame filling him over the act. He was too far gone to care, however, after touching that horrid villain’s bony hips again. Shivering over the fresh memory of that ass waggling enticingly at him from between those bars, White Hat limply flopped onto the bed. With a swallow, he sat up, and slowly removed his shoes, followed by his pants. 

A mix of horror and self-consciousness washed over White Hat as he realized that he was really doing this. The shame ran deeper when White Hat noted that his slit was already soaking wet, and his cock leaked with pre-cum.

How embarrassing, to think that a villain was responsible for the state he was in.

And yet...

White Hat closed his eyes while he let out a frustrated groan and removed his suit. The vest followed soon after, leaving only his dress shirt on over his toned body. White Hat flushed, aroused yet still ashamed as he reached out with a shaky hand to draw the curtain over the cramped sleeping space. To block out the bed from the rest of the small building as White Hat took care of his leaking tentacle cock and slit.

It had been such a long time since he’d allowed himself any pleasure that he couldn’t even rightly remember when that last time was. White Hat sank against the pillows he conjured out of thin air behind him, and stared up at the ceiling.

Was he really doing this?

Yes, yes he was.

The hero shifted, feeling the blankets and sheets beneath his bare ass. White Hat issued out an exasperated hiss as the hero thought about the exchange he had just had with Black Hat. To think that another of his kind would get so deep beneath his skin after so little time…

It was simply too much.

White Hat took in a shaky breath and let it out, before he firmly grasped his cock. To his great shame, the demonic hero found that he was still hard from the encounter with the villain. White Hat trembled a little as he gave his own shaft a few careful strokes, his fingers smearing pre-cum down the length of it. White Hat turned onto his side and buried his face into the pillows.

This was...

Oh, how embarrassing.

It had been such a long time since White Hat had last masturbated, and even longer still that he had had a face to put in his mind. White Hat’s mind helpfully flashed to Black Hat’s bare ass shaking enticingly in the air. Both times. The first when White Hat had placed spells on the villain, and the second, when the fool had caught his hips between the bars of the cell in a failed attempt to slip away unnoticed. The memory of the way Black Hat had stoked himself when in the prison hall...and then the way he fingered his slit in his cell hours later...

White Hat let out a soft moan before he frantically bit down on a pillow. The demon tore into the pillow with his fangs, letting loose a low growl as his cock twitched in his hand.

Oh…

He was already close.

This…this wasn’t good at all, but it felt so, so nice.

White Hat closed his eyes, shamelessly picturing Black Hat’s nude body. Suddenly, touching his cock felt a whole lot better. White Hat moaned deeply into the torn apart pillow, a little drool pooling onto the fabric. White Hat humped blindly into the tight fist he'd made for his cock. Just thinking about taking Black Hat up on his offer...for White Hat to push into that wet slit and make the villain writhe. To spread that horrid creature wide and fuck Black Hat open around his girth. 

It was a wicked, wicked thought. 

One that White Hat was ashamed that he continued to fantasize about as Black Hat took center stage in his head. White Hat pounded his shaft into his fist, soon letting out a faint whimper. His wrist was going to hurt tomorrow, but White Hat didn’t care about that right now, as his mind continued the fantasy for him. The images only got filthier the longer the hero thought about the scenario.

Black Hat was weaker than White Hat right now. The spells etched into his skin, along with the cuffs and the collar, made sure of that. But that didn’t stop the villain from being so tenacious. Black Hat fought against his imprisonment despite being so drained of power.

That weakness...

It pulled at White Hat, making the hero struggle between wanting to comfort Black Hat, ignore him completely, or give in and drag that villain against his body. 

White Hat would be able to maneuver that toothpick of a demon however he wished. The hero was positive that Black Hat would allow him to do as he would. White Hat could grasp those lovely hips, claws pricking skin lightly in order to hold Black Hat down. White Hat could envision the villain writhing and playfully fighting the hold, as White Hat slowly fucked his entire cock into that scrawny body.

The thought of getting that slit clenched around him as Black Hat fought to take all of the hero’s cock?

White Hat’s pace faltered.

He’d be able to acutely feel the way that Black Hat would continue to clench around him. White Hat was certain that the villain would probably be greedy. Desperate, to be fucked by White Hat’s entire length, regardless of whether Black Hat could take him to the ridged base at first. White Hat wondered if the villain would be able to take him all at once or if it would take some time and foreplay. How long would it take to get to the point where White Hat was fucking right up against that skinny ass with every thrust.

White Hat let out a hiss of pleasure. His body was obviously really enjoying this idea, as he squeezed his hand tight around his shaft, which made humping into his fist more difficult. The hero felt that his thighs getting slick from his slit.

This feeling was...it was so much more intense than White Hat normally felt when he pleasured himself. And that was when White Hat’s thoughts drifted to the tables being turned on him after the imagined sex.

Black Hat would probably be devious, letting White Hat be lured into thinking that the villain had been taken too hard.

White Hat shook some more as his pace faltered. The hero didn’t even bother to wipe his mouth, he was salivating so much, and ruining the pillows his head rested on.

If White Hat were to lie on the bed, recovering after this fantasy sex, would Black Hat try to suck his cock, if the villain could still move his body?

White Hat damn near keened as he forced himself up onto his knees. He needed space. The demon pressed his face against the wall of the small sleeping nook, arching up as he continued to stroke his cock. 

If White Hat were to let his guard down too far, Black Hat might even try to fuck him in return. White Hat didn’t think that the villain only wanted to receive. Black Hat probably wanted to pleasure White Hat’s body in return.

That would be...

White Hat went through a full body shiver over the idea, and formed a few pale tendrils from his back. Several tentacles wrapped around his body here and there, to hold him in place against the wall. White Hat didn’t want to accidentally fall out of the bed and out into the open with his cock out on display.

Black Hat wasn’t likely to be kind to him if he somehow got White Hat in a position where he was going to be fucked. The villain would likely tease and taunt him mercilessly, as Black Hat had been ever since he laid eyes on the hero.

White Hat slowly slid one of the pale tendrils he had formed lower. With a deep, shuddering sigh, White Hat directed it to slide teasingly against his slit. 

White Hat bit back a whimper. 

Black Hat would enjoy tormenting him, and would make the hero wait. But at the same time, perhaps the villain would give White Hat a taste of what was to come.

An echo of Black Hat’s voice slid unbidden into the forefront of White Hat’s mind.

_I_ _really_ could_ make you a slut for my cock, hero, given enough time to have you to myself._

It wasn’t the exact way that Black Hat had phrased his words earlier but it was enough to make White Hat moan aloud. The eldritch demon let the tip of the tendril press into his slit, before allowing it to retreat. White Hat repeated the process over and over until he was writhing against the wall. The hero’s hand frantically stroked his cock as he made the other tendrils that had manifested hold himself in place even more firmly than before.

White Hat kept himself just on the edge, teasing his body, until he could no longer help but plunge his tentacle into his slit. With a savage snarl of pleasure, White Hat snapped his hips backward as he fucked himself hard on the tendril. He kept riding his own tendril until White Hat was able to keep the thickest part of the tentacle spreading him with each thrust.

_You_ _would look so riveting spread open around my cock, hero._

White Hat made a vague, internal note to check to see whether or not Black Hat still had use their species’ telepathy. The sound of the villain’s voice entering into White Hat’s feel-good thoughts while he self-pleasured himself seemed oddly...well timed.

_Do tell the makers of my ‘jewelry’ that they should have been certain to cover all forms of power. Even latent ones._

White Hat faltered in his ministrations, stomach dropping as shame and horror began to overtake the pleasure that had been building up. The hero clumsily began to try to throw up his metal walls. The ones that he normally kept locked up tight, in case of unwanted psychic intrusion.

_Ah, not used to spectators, are you? Don’t worry, I can’t see anything. Well, only flashes, really. I have picked up on...pieces of your thoughts. Your overwhelming, ah, _lust, _toward me in particular. Allow me to say something directly into this heroic mind of yours. _

Black Hat’s mental voice became a croon_. _

_I’d much rather your cock be so deep inside of me that I forget all about what__ I’d want to do to you in return_. 

White Hat came with a strangled gasp as he slammed his mental barriers shut in Black Hat’s face. But with the villain’s words still echoing in his mind, White Hat dry humped his hand before he allowed himself to collapse to the bed, the tendrils that had held him in place vanishing. White Hat seized a body pillow and tore into it with his claws and fangs. He spread his legs and continued to fuck himself with the tendril in his slit through a secondary orgasm.

How horribly embarrassing.

White Hat couldn’t believe that he hadn’t realized that Black Hat could still make use of telepathy and mind reading despite his poor condition. 

But how?

How had the villain managed to sneak inside of his mind so easily? It was like Black Hat had been a shadow...

Ah.

Perhaps Black Hat could still draw a vestige of power from the shadows still in his cell. Something to investigate when the hero next saw the villain.

White Hat went limp with a sated whimper as he slowly hugged the shredded body pillow to his chest. The hero stared at nothing in particular as he blushed hard over the fact that he still had the tendril between his legs, absently undulating deeply in his slit.

That...

Oh no.

White Hat couldn’t believe this. He hadn’t come that hard in recent memory. The hero wasn’t sure how to feel over Black Hat being at center stage of his lustful thoughts, nor the terrifying idea that Black Hat had managed to get into his head, however brief it had been. The hero lie there for a long time before he finally let the tendril slide out of his slit and vanish.

It left behind an emptiness.

With a faint groan, White Hat sat up and grimaced at the mess he had made. He needed to get cleaned up and find some way to banish Black Hat from his mind. There was a computer in this building with him and White Hat made up his mind to do a search of the villain online.

The hero would remind himself just what Balck Hat was, and the atrocities that the villain had committed.

It may have taken White Hat a bit longer to clean up in the bathroom, as he might have lingered in the shower, cleaning his dick and slit for a while longer than was actually needed.

No, he was _not_ thinking about the villain.

He wasn’t.

White Hat stomped out of the shower some thirty minutes later, blushing and furious with himself. He had fantasized about the damn villain again while cleaning up, picturing the other demon with him in said shower. White Hat could have sworn that he had heard an echo of Black Hat’s laughter brushing up against his mental barriers.

Computer.

White Hat needed the computer _now_. He couldn’t continue on like this. White Hat needed to remain detached.

Professional.

He was one of the most influential heroes around in his universe.

A role model.

He needed to be thinking about others. About how he influenced younger hereos and those considering taking that path. White Hat couldn’t think about a naked villain who strongly insinuated that he wanted to be fucked to within an inch of his life by White Hat.

This wasn’t healthy.

White Hat should not be thinking about Black Hat in such a way.

Growling softly under his breath, White Hat booted up the computer and seated himself on the cheap chair.

Ten minutes in to reading up on Black Hat’s misdeeds, and White Hat was disgusted with what he had found thus far. How could White Hat have gotten turned on by such a horrific, evil being? The number of other universes and worlds that Black Hat had single handedly destroyed alone made White Hat’s stomach heave.

The individual and mass murders? The drownings, pitchforks and torches? The plagues and the money scams?

White Hat nervously clicked another article and skimmed it, before bile rose further in his throat.

Was that...

Oh.

Oh _no_.

_No_.

White Har clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling rather ill.

_How_ many puppies had that fiend melted in acid? Black Hat had burned down _how_ many orphanages? Eaten how many people in plain sight?

The numerous atrocities built up, until White Hat came across the grande finale. Reading the lengthily article killed any desire in the hero’s body that may have lingered from earlier.

Black Hat had apparently left his own universe in tatters, and come to this one. It seemed that he had done so out of boredom, fully intending to return to finish what he had started when he felt he had been forgotten, so he could terrorize and destroy those who had survived.

What a horrid, irredeemable man.

White Hat couldn’t believe he’d gotten off to thinking about fucking Black Hat and vice versa. The hero accidentally clicked away from the article and to the images that came up on his search. That was a slap in the face, as White Hat lair eyes on a photo of the villain when he’d been at the height of his power. That view warred with White Hat’s feelings about the atrocities Black Hat had commited.

The photos were grainy and barely able to be made out as the villain himself.

White Hat had better eyesight than a human, so he could make out the black tail coat and the red dress shirt, expensive looking shoes, a cane, and, more importantly, and rather nice, puffed out chest. The fact that Black Hat was still rather lanky meant nothing, as these photos showed the villain when he was healthier and in much better shape than he was now. 

Black Hat was also wearing a shit eating grin in almost of the images, as if he felt himself to be an invincible, all powerful being.

He was...horribly attractive like this.

White Hat reluctantly clicked away from the image search and went back through some more articles. By the time White Hat had finished scouring the internet, and sources from across other universes, the hero felt that he had his feelings back under his control, inwardly chiding himself.

Black Hat was evil.

A criminal.

An apathetic creature that feasted off the pain and misery of others.

White Hat couldn’t allow himself to be lured in to a false sense of security around the villain, despite the pathetic shape Black Hat was now in. 

White Hat could do this. He could still remain on hand at the island prison to deal with any trouble that arose with Black Hat. Much to White Hat’s relief, he could watch the villain from a distance for now, as the computers in his little hideaway were updated later that evening.

It was a relief, to not have to hear the villain’s words or feel that eye on him. Especially not after Black Hat had managed to sneak into his mind to pick up on White Hat’s when he had... 

White Hat closed his eyes and attempted to not think about it, even if knew he would have to be face to face with Black Hat eventually.

This happened to be a week after that...incident, because White Hat actually had to go face to face with the other demon to discuss with him some…changes.

But to only have a week to shutter his expression and his actions? It was a lot harder than White Hat thought it would be.

Now.

How to go about his little discussion with the villain.

White Hat and the guards had come to an agreement at the end of that week, and it was all because Black Hat had actually been behaving himself. It was…suspicious, but the hero decided to take it as a good sign, until proven otherwise.

-x-x-x-

White Hat steeled himself for the coming conversation he was to have with Black Hat. The hero told himself over and over that all would be well. He’d tell the villain the changes that were to occur, even if it was against White Hat’s insistence that they be more careful.

If Black Hat behaved himself as he had the past week, there would be nothing to worry about.

But as White Hat had read about in the articles, about what the other demon was capable of, the hero had serious doubts that it was a change of heart.

Black Hat’s behavior was further put into question in the other eldritch’s mind as White Hat approached the villain’s cell. What the hero found was not the face of man rethinking his choices in life.

It was the face of someone who was pleased that their new favorite toy had been returned to them.

White Hat nearly stumbled at the implications but reigned himself in and ignored Black Hat’s grin.

”I thought that you’d forgotten about me.” The villain said with false disappointment. “I’ve been ever so lonely with just the company of those guards and scientists.”

“I told you I wouldn’t allow your escape from this place.” White Hat said in return.

“So you’ve been avoiding me, then.” Black Hat sauntered toward the cell bars and grasped them, leaning his face against a bar just so to eye White Hat. “Is it because I discovered your little secret? How you fucked yourself with one of your tentacles while thinking about me?”

White Hat froze, his face perfectly blank as he checked for any mental prodding.

There were none.

“How you really seemed to enjoy handling that thick cock of yours?” Black Hat added with a wide toothy smile. 

”Y-you said that you c-couldn’t see anything.” White Hat stammered out. The hero couldn’t believed he was stuttering again.

”I couldn’t.” Black Hat’s smile was stretched unnaturally wide past the muzzle. “I was merely guessing, based off the flashes going through your mind.” 

White Hat said nothing. He might have otherwise done something very unheroic, like drag Black Hat out of the cell and beat him unconscious. The hero could then take the other demon somewhere quite and discreet to wait for him to wake up. When the villain woke, White Hat would tear his clothes off and-

White Hat sucked in a sharp breath, and, with careful precision, none too gently kicked Black Hat’s faint mental presence out of his head. How had the hero missed Black Hat slipping inside his mind like that?

“Fuck.” Black Hat cursed, one hand going up to the side of his head as the other gripped the bar tight to keep himself upright. “You didn’t have to be that forceful. I’m going to have a headache for hours.”

”Then stay out of my head.” White Hat growled. “There are felonies that involve magical manipulation of the mind and forcing others to thoughts and actions that are not their own. Though you are already in prison, consequences wouldn’t be pleasant for you if you continue to prod.”

”I wasn’t putting anything in your mind that wasn’t already there.” Black Hat said, as he began to rub his hand against his head. “I was only coaxing out those thoughts that had been pushed away to the deep recesses of your mind.”

”Do it again and you’ll find that I won’t say no to them introducing a headband. One that goes around your forehead, where it will jolt your neurons until you’re more of a drooling mess than you already are.” White Hat hissed, desperately trying to deny that he felt any such thing toward the villain.

”Threats already? But we've only just begun to see one another.” Black Hat flicked his tongue out of the muzzle. “Save the filthy toys for after you’ve fucked me. Then, you may short circuit my brain all you’d like. Perhaps after the headband is removed, you could tend to my body as it lies limp from mental abuse. Perhaps you’d kiss my cock tenderly because I wouldn’t be able to coordinate my hands enough to reassure it that it will see action in the future.”

White Hat spluttered this time around, unable to find his voice. Black Hat...was very forward and intent, it seemed, on driving him mad.

“Is something the matter, hero?” Black Hat asked with a gleeful cackle.

“I’m here to let you know that you will be allowed out of this cell for a few hours out of the day.” White Hat decided that it would be safer to stick to what he’d originally walked up to Black Hat to say.

”Are you offering to take me somewhere private after all? To have your way with me during these hourly times away from my cell?” Black Hat asked with a shit-eating grin.

The villain was irritatingly hard to steer away to safer topics.

”No, I am not.” White Hat said firmly. “And against my wishes, the guards have decided to give you one chance to be without the muzzle. Bite anyone, guard or inmate, and it will be on without another opportunity to remove it for the foreseeable future.”

”What about eating?” Black Hat asked curiously. “Do you plan to continue the guards plan of starving me?”

”You don’t need to eat.” White Hat pointed out. “Not human food, anyway.”

”Souls, hero.” Black Hat clarified.

White Hat stared, a brow faintly rising as if wondering if the villain were serious.

”So that’s a no to souls.” Black Hat said of the silence from the other demon. “Surely you still have to...devour a soul now and again. There’s no way you aren’t, with the power I can sense.”

“You’re not getting any souls while you’re here.” White Hat said with a no nonsense glare.

“Did you know that I think about how you talk to me? The sound of your voice and the way you’re so...stiff, when it comes to your nauseating sense of honor as a hero?” Black Hat drooled just a little bit. “It keeps me company at night.”

White Hat sucked in a breath but said nothing.

”So I cant even have a weak little thing that’ll die soon?” Black Hat swapped topics alarmingly fast. “I could use a little pick me up of even a tattered soul.”

”No matter how often you ask, the answer will still be the same.” White Hat said. “No souls for you while you’re within this prison. Or at all, as it seems there is a general consensus that the higher ups intend to see you dead, eventually.”

”You're not giving me any good incentives to behave myself then.” Black Hat curled his lip. “Not that I’d be able to devour a soul even if I happened to kill someone, because of this damn collar.”

“I’m letting you out for today’s hours, right now.” White Hat said, ignoring the dramatic way the villain had tugged at the collar around his neck.

“Oh? You’re going to be the one to take off the muzzle?” The teasing light had returned to Black Hat’s eye.

”Only because the guards were concerned that you’d immediately bite their hand off.” White Hat informed Black Hat. The hero unlocked the cell and opened it, freezing in place as the gaunt demon wasted no time in getting into his space. White Hat stilled further over the way Black Hat spread his hands out against his chest and leaned in close to his face.

”But you aren’t concerned?” Black Hat reached up with a gloved hand to tug at the bow tie. “How are you so certain that I won’t go stark raving mad and eat you up the moment the muzzle is removed?” The villain’s tongue licked up the saliva gathering at the edge of his jaw.

”Would you like to go straight back into this cell with additional locks and chains around your body?” White Hat used a hand to shoo Black Hat away from his person. “A cock ring on you, perhaps, to stop you from getting off?”

“Don’t be so boring.” Black Hat said with a fake sounding whine, before he flashed a smug little smile as the other demon’s words sank in. “If you happen to find a cock ring, I wouldn’t say no to that. It would just make the pleasure build up and leave me desperate for my slit to be filled if you decide to leave me all by myself and-“

”Just hold still.” White Hat interrupted, appalled with himself for even suggesting such a thing. The hero reached out and removed the muzzle’s lock, and slid the item off of Black Hat’s face, before making the muzzle vanish into thin air. As Black Hat opened his mouth, no doubt to tease him, White Hat ushered the menace down the hall. White Hat let himself through another door and pushed Black Hat in the middle of his back, before leaving the area and closing the door on him.

Black Hat fixed a very displeased look on the hero.

“You have four hours before I come back. You can either mingle with the other prisoners or you can avoid them. Your choice.” White Hat stared unblinkingly at the other eldritch being. “You will not be getting all of the privileges that you had before. Not unless you can prove that you won’t take advantage of what you are getting getting right now.”

“...you are very maddening.” The villain finally said with a long, drawn out sigh. “I want to strangle you and get off on your unconscious body.”

”The feeling is mutual...m-minus the masturbation over an unconscious being.” White Hat replied with a faint stutter, and shook his head. The demon’s words petered off toward the end before his voice went back to normal. “Just...do not attempt to slip away while you’re out. I’d hate to have to drag you back to your cell after only being out of it a short time.”

“Hmm...I highly doubt the idea doesn’t stir imagines of a certain..._prisoner_ here.” Black Hat studied White Hat for a long moment before he shrugged his bony shoulders indifferently. “You do understand that it really doesn’t matter to me whether I’m in the cell or not.” When White Hat said nothing, Black Hat turned away and vanished in amongst the other prisoners.

When no one screamed, White Hat took it as a sign that the villain hadn’t immediately begun to try and devour another prisoner. An hour later, and still no trouble had arisen, bore had any guards clamored for White Hat’s help. Thankfully, he witnessed no fights breaking out that day. As an added bonus, Black Hat hadn’t bitten anyone by the time he was escorted back to his cell later in the day.

White Hat breathed an inward sigh of relief when he locked Black Hat in his cell for the rest of the day.

All was well, but it would soon prove to be an illusion of false hope.

White Hat didn’t harbor any doubts in his mind that the villain was up to something. The hero just didn’t know what that something would be, but figured that Black Hat would reveal his hand one way or another. 

But to have Black Hat suddenly appear between his legs months later from inside of a tunnel in the middle of the night?

White Hat wasn’t sure what he had expected from the villain, but an elaborately dug escape tunnel wasn’t it, mainly due to the fact that Black Hat’s gloved fingers prevented him from accessing his claws. White Hat couldn’t help but admire that tenacity, despite Black Hat being a villain. It was nice to have a challenge once and awhile, where White Hat was able to take a more active role against someone who just didn’t know when to quit.

Damned villainous bastard was incredibly determined to get out of that prison one way or another, despite the high odds stacked against him.


	5. Tunneling to freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added implied/referenced rape/non-con tag for a section toward the beginning of this chapter.

It took weeks for Black Hat to gather the necessary tools to dig through the floor of the cell.

It was frustrating, how long it took.

Had Black Hat access to his claws, this would not have taken him so damn long. These gloves that had been forced onto his hands by White Hat were the current bane of the villain’s existence. But the lack of being able to use his claws did nothing to deter Black Hat from his plan to dig his way out of this damn place. The villain would get what he needed, and then Black Hat would hack himself a tunnel as slowly as need be.

He would just have to be sneaky about it.

But as each week passed by, Black Hat grew more more confident as he chipped away at the floor of his cell. No one had noticed his increase in activity, nor how worn out he appeared during the day. Soon enough, the villain had begun to fashion a crude tunnel from the hole he had dug that was the height of his body. It was good that Black Hat was never suspected of any mischief.

It was, however, ever so inconvenient that the atmosphere of the prison was changing, due to some new arrivals. The newcomers tried to make themselves out to be the top dog among the inmates, and even then, Black Hat behaved himself.

To a point, of course.

There was only so much bullshit the demon would deal with from other beings he felt were beneath him.

But when those newcomers tried to push Black Hat around because of his gloved hands and lack of stature?

Black Hat had no qualms about setting those fools straight about who was the strongest amongst them. Even as weakened as he was, and without access to his claws, Black Hat could still beat the utter shit out of any who dared to think they could take advantage of him.

The villain was currently dealing with another of these irritating situations. One of the new arrivals, a bulkier prisoner who stood a head taller than Black Hat, had the demon trapped against a wall.

"I’m surprised your skinny ass isn’t in a cell somewhere being fucked raw.” The brute sniggered, looking Black Hat's skinny body over with a sneer. “You’re a damn toothpick. How the hell are you still alive in a place like this?”

Black Hat cocked his head to the side, unimpressed. In a flash, Black Hat dug a finger into the eye socket of the other inmate. The villain let out a cackle as the other prisoner shrieked in pain. Black Hat nimbly ducked down as the brute swung an arm at him, but didn’t see the tail that snapped across his chest.

”Little bastard.” The larger prisoner snarled, hand pressed over a now bleeding eye. “I’ll tear you to pieces while I fuck your dying body.”

Black Hat wheezed out another laugh, finding the very idea morbidly funny and unable to tell the idiot that he had already done that once, long ago. But the villain actually had to take this fight more seriously, as the inmate bowled Black Hat over and pinned him down. Black Hat twisted beneath the bigger prisoner, snapping his fangs and hissing in fury as a hand wrapped around his throat beneath the collar.

A punch in the face hurt just a little more than usual, and it disoriented the demon enough that he didn’t realize the other being was trying to pull his pants down.

The way the tail curled around Black Hat's waist as the very tip flicked against his crotch...

Black Hat snapped his head forward and spat an acidic glob of saliva into the inmate's other eye. Just as the villain readied himself to sink his fangs into the prisoner's exposed throat, the brutish inmate was suddenly wrenched backward. Black Hat watched, to his dark delight, the sight of the prisoner being throw across the hall into a crumpled heap.

By White Hat.

Had there not been other prisoners idling around and watching with mild curiosity? Black Hat might have crept low across the floor and plastered himself to the other demon’s legs, despite not exactly asking to be assisted.

White Hat turned away from Black Hat, and whatever expression the hero was wore was enough to make the loitering prisoners move. The other inmates made themselves scarce, slinking away to whatever room they could go to, or, in some cases, their own cells.

Black Hat licked his lips and took advantage of the now empty hall to scoot across the floor. Of course, the hero caught sight of him and stuck a foot out to prevent Black Hat from getting too close. The villain merely reached out and seized the other demon’s calf, and rubbed his cheek to it while he purred.

“Does this happened...often, when you're out of your cell?” White Hat questioned, as he looked down the hall at the now unconscious and bleeding inmate.

”Do you mean how often do the other prisoners attempt to pick a fight with me? Or try to fuck me?” Black Hat gave a shrug of his thin shoulders. “If it is the latter, than rarely. Most of these fools do not want to deal with both my fangs and claws. The new batch of inmates...they aren’t the smartest bunch.”

”Rarely?” White Ha's voice was toneless.

”There may have been one instance when I first arrived that I was descended on by a mob and held down.” Black Hat said dismissively.

White Hat let out an incensed sound.

“Those idiotic inmates at the time decided to make me into a freak show. They thought it would be amusing to show off how different my anatomy was then theirs.” Black Hat still hated the thought. If he was going to flaunt himself, he would do it on his own. Black Hat would not have his clothing rudely torn off again and his legs shoved up when it wasn't his choice to do so. "They enjoyed seeing my slit the most, tugging on my cock so they could get a good look at it."

White Hat said nothing, though his jaw had set firmly like he was grinding his teeth.

”Did you think everything was flowers and sunshine in this place, hero?” Black Hat questioned as he let go of White Hat’s calf reluctantly. “We’re all terrible people in this place. The worst of the worst, sent to this island prison, if I recall correctly. Evil and depraved, yet trapped together in close quarters. What did you think was going to happen if we are left unattended to for long periods of time?” Black Hat waved a hand. “As to the one that decided to fuck me for an entire day after that little show? After bloating me with his disgusting cum and laughing at me?" Black Hat bared his teeth. "I made him into a rather impressive bloody display of sinew and bone that I hung outside my cell. His own cock shoved up his ass and his head turned inside out with all his guts trailing down. No one has bothered me since, at least until now.”

Black Hat watched with fascination as White Hat’s face took on an unhealthy parlor, as if he were going to be sick.

The hero seemed to be unable to say anything.

”It happened and I got my revenge, hero.” Black Hat said, eyeing the other eldritch being. “And thinking back on it...I find it a relief that I was not compatible with that prisoner. I shudder to think what spawn would have come from mixing my DNA with _that_ thing.” Black Hat was utterly confused but pleased over the way White Hat suddenly descended on him and gave the villain what was undoubtedly a hug.

That had been...unexpected.

How odd.

Black Hat had been certain that he would have been reprimanded for spitting acid at the brutish inmate. Instead, the villain seemed to have triggered the hero’s pity as White Hat couldn’t seem to help but continue to hold Black Hat securely in his arms.

For a very long time. 

Black Hat found that his chin was resting on the hero's shoulder. He should bite him. Black Hat could make him bleed, and briefly incapacitate the hero and make his escape, but...

The villain didn't. 

Black Hat leaned heavily into White Hat instead, face tucked against the hero's neck.

A moment of vulnerability that the villain didn't normally allow himself to have.

Without letting go of Black Hat, White Hat lifted the villain into his arms some minutes later and carried the other demon back to his cell.

It should have been disgusting, this comforting hold, and yet the villain couldn’t help but lean selfishly against White Hat for more. Black Hat took the comfort the other demon was offering, for whatever reason. It was...it was actually a good thing, for once, as Black Hat unfortunately dwelt on that one instant where he had been unable to protect himself, even with both his claws and fangs.

It made Black Hat furious. Not because he didn’t enjoy a random fuck now and again, but because the demon hadn’t chosen to have sex with that long dead prisoner. It had been forced, unwanted, and disgusting to be filled so full with that being's cum, and kept from getting rid of it for hours. And now, decades later, Black Hat finally had the realization that he had been turned off from sex after that had happened to him.

Until now.

White Hat's presence had reawakened Black Hat's desire and need with a vengeance after so long.  And now, there was only one particular cock that Black Hat would welcome between his legs. And if trying to escape this damn place repeatedly got the villain what he wanted in the end, Black Hat would be pleased to no end. 

To think of White Hat’s hands holding him down?  For the other demon to caress him with claw-tipped fingers?

It made Black Hat’s cock twitch and his slit clamp tight.  It wasn't unwanted attention at all, if Black Hat desperately wanted the other demon to touch him.  But now wasn't the time to think about White Hat fucking him. B lack Hat had to focus on escape, and then, perhaps, he would finally get White Hat to accept his advances. Black Hat hoped the other demon recognized that the escape attempts were Black Hat's way of teasing the hero in the hopes that White Hat would fuck him.

Until then, the villain was decided to enjoy being carried by White Hat. Black Hat didn’t raise a fuss over being brought back to his cell, as he had gotten what he had needed. A final tool that he had stolen while White Hat had been otherwise occupied.  A piece of a sharp horn that Black Hat’s acidic saliva had managed to chip off from the other inmate.

Perfect.

The villain had finally gathered together all of the tools that he would need to tunnel his way through dirt and rock. Now, all Black Hat would have to do is wait for White Hat to leave him alone in his cell. I t took hours, as White Hat seemed lost in his own mind while he held Black Hat close to him. The two of them lingered just outside of the villain's cell, quiet in one another's company, before the hero finally seemed to come back to the present. White Hat carefully set Black Hat down on the floor and unlocked the cell, the hero's hand brushing the villain’s shoulder lightly as Black Hat was urged back inside.

The two eldritch demons stared at one another from either side of the cell.  Finally, after what seemed to be hours, White Hat turned away and vanished down a now-darkened hallway.

That had been a rather...surreal experience. 

Black Hat had never had anyone be sympathetic to the fact that he had been raped while in this prison.  And for it to be someone of his own kind?  Black Hat was...confused, to say the least. He didn't understand how White Hat could feel sorry for a villain in any capacity. It was a prison. Terrible things still happened. Black Hat wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was some kind of territorial instinct going on with how White Hat had acted earlier. 

First, the way the hero had ripped that inmate off of Black Hat and second, the way White Hat kept a tight hold of the villain in his arms, while White Hat unknowingly growled under his breath. 

Black Hat doubted that the hero had noticed the constant noise, as it had been more of an automatic response. It made Black Hat preen just a little over the thought of another of his kind staking claim on him.

There was no way _not_ to take those actions for what they were. 

White Hat had been defensive on the villain’s behalf. 

It was kind of cute.

Black Hat curled his lips in disgust and threw up bile in the corner of his cell, over the nauseating descriptor that had crossed his mind. Black Hat  needed to focus on his plan of escape, and not the dumb hero being rather...cuddly.

Ugh. 

Those arms had felt far too comforting around his scrawny body.

Black Hat growled under his breath as he arranged his tools in the hole he had dug out in the floor above his mattress. It was convenient that said thin mattress had made to magically be held to the ground by White Hat months ago. This had allowed for Black Hat to bundle up the ragged blanket he had in the cell with him, and set it over the edge of the mattress as a ‘pillow.’ 

No one questioned it, which was very lucky for the villain, seeing as the folded blanket hid the beginnings of his tunnel. One that Black Hat had begun to hollow out for himself each time he retrieved an improvised tool.

And now that he had this sharp horn?

Black Hat could begin to dig his way to freedom in earnest, though lingering memories of being held in White Hat's arms persisted.

-x-x-x-

In the dead of night, when everyone was asleep and the camera panned away from his cell, Black Hat vanished beneath the blanket, putting it carefully back into place. 

This marked the third month of hand-digging a tunnel. 

Black Hat picked up his improvised tools and resumed toiling throughout the night, his mischief hidden by the shadows in the cell. Tonight, the villain had finally made progress. Black Hat forced his skinny frame down a long tunnel that he'd made at the bottom of the roughly hewn-out hole, and angled his way to the right. After dragging himself forward for a time, Black Hat hit a wall, and immediately began to chip away at the dirt overhead. Black Hat couldn’t _wait_ to finally break his way through the last layer of dirt and rock, and emerge to the surface of fresh air and freedom. To gleefully sense the dismay from the hero when Black Hat was well on his way from this damn place.

But he was getting ahead of himself. 

First, the villain needed to see if he could continue to keep his digging endeavor from being discovered. Black Hat had found a quite an amusing way make himself less suspicious, especially when he learned that White Hat had decided to come to check on him at 3 am on the dot. The hero had been doing this ever since he'd broken up the one-sided fight between Black Hat and the brutish prisoner.

Oh, it was ever so much _fun_ to make that hero squirm. 

Black Hat paused in his arduous digging venture of the night and grinned. It was about time for the villain to get into position, on the off chance that White Hat decided to show up at an earlier time to try and catch Black Hat off guard.

The hero wasn’t a fool.

Not always.

White Hat knew the the villain was up to something. The white-clad demon just had yet to figure out what that something was.

It had become yet another game.

One that Black Hat was quite happy to play, in fact, as the end result was always the same, and ever so amusing. 

Black Hat heaved himself up out of the entrance of his tunnel, absently brushing dirt off of his clothing. With a careful, practiced motion, the villain replaced the folded blanket on the floor of his cell, efficiently hiding the hole. Then, Black Hat neatly shed his prison shirt and pants, fussily folding them just so before setting them onto the thin mattress. 

It was nearly time.

The villain looked forward to this each time it came around. 

Surely this time, White Hat would react.

How could he not?

Black Hat was a wonderful specimen of their species, if a little underfed and scrawny at the moment.

The villain swept an imperious gaze over the entirely of his mostly-bare cell, before he crossed over and sat sat down in the exact center of the cell. Taking one last look, the eldritch demon laid down. Black Hat spread his arms out over his head in an imitation of an exaggerated stretch as he rested his taloned feet on the floor. The villain was careful to part his legs just a tad bit and...there.

_Perfect_.

Black Hat's slit was fully on display, as was his half-hard cock.

Excellent.

Most tantalizing.

All the better for his soon to be company.

Ten minutes later, and Black Hat heard a door open, accompanied by footsteps.

His entertainment for the middle of the night had finally arrived.

The villain held in a grin. 

Any second now...

"...B-Black Hat?"

Yes! 

There it was!

White Hat could be heard making a choked noise following the villain's name. The hero presumably saw exactly what it was that Black Hat was doing. 

The villain had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

“What...w-hat are you...w-hy are you...?” White Hat stuttered, his voice tight as well as a little breathy. “W-why do you k-keep _doing_ this? Aren’t you...f-from before...?”

Adorable.

White Hat was still concerned for him over the rape.  How very...sweet, and un-demonic of the hero.

Black Hat bit the inside of his mouth hard, drawing blood. Disgusting words, even if the villain could all but picture White Hat dithering around outside of his cell, at a complete loss of what to do about the other demon’s display. 

Why wouldn't White Hat take Black Hat up on his blatant offer? Why did the hero instead choose to wrap him up in the ragged blanket and soothe him one of those times? 

Black Hat wouldn't forget that little incident, when White Hat had entered his cell a month back and wrapped the villain up in that blanket. The hero had just Black Hat close to him, discreetly nuzzling the side of the villain's head while softly rumbling, as if White Hat's mere presence could chase away the bad memories.

And yet, for White Hat to be taken aback by Black Hat's nude body each time?

Why the surprise?

This happened at least once a day when White Hat checked up on him, though perhaps Black Hat needed to have his ass up in the air next time. Maybe that would get his message across more easily. White Hat was far too noble for his own good. He needed to loosen up a little, and have some fun with what was being offered freely.

Black Hat loved to have sex when he was in the mood for it, and he especially loved to have sex with another of his species, on the rare chance he ever ran across one.

"You really shouldn't sleep like that."

Dammit.

White Hat sounded like he wanted to go into the cell and cocoon the villain with the blanket again. While it was all right being cuddled, it wasn't exactly what Black Hat needed.

Why couldn't White Hat get over the fact that Black Hat was a villain?

It was so frustrating.

Black Hat made a big deal of stretching before he slowly sat up and leaned back to prop himself up on his elbows. At this angle, he would continue to subject White Hat to the sight of his cock and slit. Black Hat raised a brow over the way White Hat was valiantly attempting to make eye contact and failing as his gaze was drawn downward.

“Morning already?” Black Hat asked lightly, as he propped himself on one arm so that he could caress his belly lightly with the his fingertips of his other. 

“N-no, it’s n-not.” White Hat managed to stammer, averting his eyes.

“Then what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Black Hat gave his lips a slow lick as his eye roved over the entirely of White Hat’s body. The villain dropped his hand to trace his slit. “I was enjoying quite a... wet, cum-filled dream.”

”You have been acting...oddly, these past few months.” White Hat said at length, clearly trying to ignore the scent from Black Hat playing with his own body. “Well, odder then is usual for you, I suppose. You haven’t tried to escape recently.”

”Mm, well, it is likely because you’ve been keeping me cooped up in here.” Black Hat said noncommittally. “And because of that, I have found a new pastime while I wait.” The villain flashed a sultry smile. “I finger myself, picturing it’s your cock. And when I can get my entire hand in, I-“

White Hat let out another choking sound.

”Really, why _are_ you here?" Black Hat questioned smoothly, still idly fingering his slit. "You seem somewhat on...edge.” 

”The higher ups have been discussing whether or not to use more...painful, high level spells to prevent you from leaving this place.” White Hat said after a few minutes of silence.

”Oh? And you’re telling me this why?” Black Hat asked curiously, even though he assumed that it was because White Hat, despite his reluctance, was interested in him.

”I’m telling you because if you continue to try and slip away, those spells _will_ happen.” White Hat said grimly.

”Not like I would have a choice in the matter, when any spell will be forced onto me whether I like it or not.” Black Hat murmured. “So what you are saying is that it is in my best interest to behave." The villain raised his head to meet White Hat's eyes. "You do realize that will not happen, correct? I am quite adamant in trying to get out of this dreadfully dull place." Black Hat let issued out a dramatic sigh. "But you are making it out to be a rather difficult endeavor.”

”That is the point of my presence here.” White Hat pointed out.  When the villain said nothing more, the other demon lingered for a few moments, before sighing and taking his leave. White Hat had no idea that Black Hat had vanished down the tunnel completely nude to furiously hack away at the tunnels he was constructing.

It seemed that Black Hat had begun to run out of time.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat couldn’t believe his actual good luck. No one, neither the guards or White Hat, had picked up on the fact that in three months, the villain had managed to construct tunnels. Through sheer will and tenacity, Black Hat had made a small network of tunnels underground, on his journey to make a clean getaway from the prison.  Sometimes, Black Hat found that he had to reroute a certain tunnel, when he sensed that he was still too close to the prison. Other times, the villain had to change direction, because he could faintly scent White Hat. Black Hat didn’t want the other demon to sense him anywhere other than the cell the villain was supposed to be in. But the longer Black Hat dug, the harder the villain had keeping track of the time. 

At four months into the digging project, time was slipping out of his grasp. Black Hat became more frantic in his digging, sensing his freedom was neat. But after all of those nights of teasing of White Hat, and all of those unpleasant tests of the human scientists in the morning or afternoon, Black Hat finally lost track of the time. In fact, the villain almost gave himself away on what he hoped to be his final day of digging, when heroes could be heard cursing overhead near the entrance to his tunnel.

_Cursing_.

How amusing.

Black Hat’s thin frame shook with repressed laughter over the way he could hear a panicked guard calling to other people on the area. In a brilliant stroke of further luck, no one knew where to find White Hat at present.

Excellent. 

What perfect timing, for that goody two-shoe demon to not be privy to the villain’s now in-progress escape . 

Black Hat slowly and carefully filled in the dirt of the tunnel that led to his cell, and continued to do so until he had a several few feet packed with dirt. It wouldn’t stop anyone really determined to get after him, but the villain had been certain to make the tunnels small. Black Hat barely had enough room to fit through the claustrophobic space as it was. White Hat would have a hell of a time coming in after the villain, without widening out the tunnel first, so as to not get stuck. 

There was no time to waste. 

It was now or never.

Black Hat used his gloved hands to pseudo-claw out the already the loosened up dirt further along in a tunnel that steadily angled up. The last bits that he’d chipped away at with the tools that he had stolen from around the prison.

The villain flashed his fangs in a wide, pleased smile.

Soon, he would reach the surface

Soon, Black Hat would would be free.

All that was left to do was frantically claw his way the last few inches that would lead him to the surface. Black Hat could tell that it was there, due to the fresher scent he could pick up on.  Black Hat let out a hiss of pure satisfaction when he finally broke the surface minutes later. 

Ah, the sweet taste of freedom would soon be his. 

After four long month of digging for hours on end without the use of his claws, finally, the villain had reached the surface. 

Black Hat eagerly widened out the hole he’d made, and stuck his head up into the fresh clean air. The demon determinedly wriggled himself through the hole until he became stuck at his elbows.  A familiar scent washed over the villain as the breeze shifted, and it caused Black Hat to pause. The villain blinked against the bright moonlight overhead. As Black Hat looked down, his mind helpfully provided to him that there was white fabric inches in front of him. 

Oh, bloody  _hell._

Not again.

White Hat, seated on the ground with mug in hand, looked quite at a loss over what he was witnessing.

“Wrong hole.”  Black Hat said smoothly. “I’ll be leaving now.” The villain got his earlier wish to be crushed by those heroic thighs as White Hat hastily snapped his legs together. Audible bone cracking could be heard, mixed in with a breathy moan from Black Hat as his body was squeezed painfully tight. But even through the agony, the villain noticed that he was quite close to the hero.

Oh?

White Hat was giving him rather easy access to his lap, what with the way Black Hat was trapped by those very muscled thighs. In fact, the villain felt that he was close enough to..._play_.

About damn time, too.

Black Hat’s cock ached and his slit was suddenly feeling very empty, as the villain had teased the hero about before. Black Hat cracked his head to the side so that he could hungrily eye the crotch that was inches away.

White Hat froze in place, his breath sucking in sharply as if just noticing how close the other demon was. 

Black Hat eagerly face planted directly onto that crotch as he let out a rumbling purr. The villain immediately began to drag his tongue along messily, wetting the fabric in an instant with his light green-tinged saliva. He could taste White Hat’s body, and was determined to get the damn hero to finally do something to him.Even if that was only for Black Hat’s thin shoulders and ribs to be crushed to dust by those thighs, which were now quivering ever so slightly against the villain. 

The sound of a mug shattered.

Was there a rock nearby, or had White Hat broken it with his own hand?

Black Hat salivated more and pressed his face closer to White Hat’s lap, letting out a gleeful, yet muffled, laugh.

White Hat was certainly paying attention to him now.  The scent of arousal was sharp in the air, but would this be enough to crack the hero’s irritating sense of honor and control?

Black Hat sucked and licked White Hat’s crotch with increasing fervor, until the hero’s legs loosened their hold. Black Hat continued on, however, until White Hat let out a faint whimper and parted his legs even further.

Now!

He had to move _now_.

Black Hat reluctantly drew back from that heroic crotch that he’d thoroughly soaked, and hastily dropped back down the hole. The villain  scowled over the sight of a massive bolder that was set over the hole, blocking out the light, and an easy escape.

Dammit. 

Black Hat swiftly let himself slide down the tunnel, bracing himself now and then until he reached the bottom. Then, the villain began to hastily dig into another tunnel that he had been working on. Black Hat was disappointed in himself for not thinking to clear out both tunnels equally, in the unlikely event that White Hat was around, as he had just been now. 

There was no doubt that White Hat would be after him. But how quickly, the villain was unsure.

Black Hat swiftly dug with his crude tools, stopping now and again to listen for any noise that indicated that White Hat was coming to him. There had been no sound of pursuit, but if they were really wanted to, their species was very good at remaining silent when they didn’t want to be heard. When Black Hat broke a tool so close to the surface, he cursed and backtracked to retrieve a new one. 

White Hat broke through the dirt, hand outstretched, just as the villain leaned over to pick up a tool. 

Black Hat back-peddled immediately, hand clutched tight around the broken horn, breath hitching over how close he'd come to being seized. The surprise vanished almost in an instant as curiosity took its place. The villain settled down on his ass to watch White Hat try to squeeze his broad shoulders through the hole he had dug with his claws.

But he couldn’t.

White Hat narrowed his eyes at Black Hat over the way the villain watched with rapt attention, before the hero attempted to dig some more. An odd clang rang out, and White Hat froze, his head and part of his shoulder sticking out of the hole. The hero looked to be a little uncomfortable.

“What’s this?” Black Hat picked up on the faint panic that had begun to rise off of White Hat. The villain grinned lasciviously as he rose, and crept closer. Black Hat stood up, until he was nearly face to face with White Hat. Black Hat met the hero’s gaze and purred aloud in amusement. “Are your claws stuck?”

White Hat’s eyes reflected wariness as he continued to minutely strain against something. 

Yup. 

The hero was stuck.

How wonderfully convenient. 

This meant that Black Hat could finish what he started. 

The villain grinned wolfishly as he dropped to his knees down in front of White Hat, and hacked away at rock and dirt with the broken horn. Black Hat more or less ignored the way White Hat renewed his struggles, which were becoming more desperate. Black Hat glanced up and then down now and again, as he assessed White Hat and what he presumed to be the hero’s height. Then, with a very eager grin, Black Hat began to chip away at the dirt directly in front of him, until the villain exposed muscled thighs and a crotch that was damp from his saliva and the other demon’s cock’s pre-cum.

White Hat issued out faint whine and began to tremble the slightest bit as his efforts to free his claws stalled.

Black Hat slowly chipped away some more of the dirt in an obvious way, only a little disappointed that the horn broke in half. 

Worth it, in this case.

The villain set the two pieces of the broken horn aside, and brushed his dusty gloved hands off on those white pants. With a few deft moments, Black Hat had the hero’s pants down, and was greeted by the sight of a very nice, thick cock that was currently leaking.

Heh.

_Someone_ couldn’t reign in their desire.

White Hat twitched and bit back what was undoubtedly going to be a moan when the other demon’s breath spilled over him.

Black Hat looked up to meet White Hat’s half hooded eyes. The villain see a full cocktail of emotions. A trickle of fear, some unnecessary worry, and the desperate need. But the most enticing of all? It was the scent of overwhelming lust and nervous anticipation.

The villain grinned and licked his lips as he teasingly ran his hands up and down those thighs as he retained eye contact.

White Hat returned the stare with a pleading one of his own, though it was clear that the hero was fast becoming very taken by the sight of Black Hat on his knees in front of him. White Hat could have an internal crisis _after_ Black Hat had sucked his cock dry.

Mmm.

That sounded like a great idea. Perhaps getting a blowjob would get the other demon to loosen up a bit. To enjoy life a little, whether White Hat was engaging in sexual acts with a villain or not.

Black Hat offered an eager smile that showed off his glowing green fangs.

White Hat shivered over the sight, unable or unwilling to look away.

The villain's smile sharpened as saliva gathered at the edge of his mouth. It was time to make the hero regret waiting for so long to get a taste of Black Hat. The demon squeezed his hands around those thighs and smirked up at the White Hat.

But first...

Black Hat wanted to _hear_ the desperation and shame crack White Hat’s voice as he begged for the villain to suck his cock. It would be ever so satisfying to get that permission. White Hat wouldn’t be able to later deny that he hadn’t wanted Black Hat’s thin lips stretched around his thick shaft with that tongue winding around him. Driving the hero to a hard release, as Black Hat teased his slit but didn't delve inside.

The saliva began to trail down Black Hat's maw at the mere thought.

This was going to be _so_ much more satisfying than the planned upon escape.


	6. Sucks to be you

Time came to a standstill.

White Hat was completely frozen in place, his body locked up.

This...this was _not_ something that White Hat had thought would ever happen. At least not in this sort of situation. That in itself was a scary thought, for White Hat to even think that he was all right with Black Hat being on his knees in front of him. The sight gave the hero far too many scenarios that went dancing merrily through his head. 

It was hard for White Hat to think while he saw that dastardly villain’s grin.

White Hat forgot to breathe as he continued to warily stare down at Black Hat. The hero tracked the way the other demon was petting his bare thighs, and couldn’t help the tremble that ran through his entire body over the light touches. White Hat bit back a moan over the the villain’s breath spilling over him.

Was Black Hat going to suck his cock? 

Touch his slit?

Why was the villain just kneeling there? Why was Black Hat looking up at White Hat in such a way? It was almost as if the villain were waiting for him to say something. 

But White Hat couldn’t find his voice. He could only watch helplessly while he continued his vain attempt to free his claws. Each one was still deeply imbedded in rock from the force that the hero had been digging. From the angle they were stuck, it was going to be difficult for him to easily pull each claw out.

“I want to have a taste, hero.” Black Hat’s voice was rough as he dug gloved fingertips into White Hat’s thighs. “I think I’ll start by sucking the tip of your cock, and make you squirm against my tongue.”

White Hat shook, torn between need and common sense. It had been far to long since anyone had told him what they wanted to do to his body. And Black Hat wouldn’t shut up as he ran his filthy mouth, which only made the hero become further lost.

“I believe you would _really_ enjoy my touch. What if I massaged your cock while you humped into my hands?” Black Hat purred. “Finger your slit, and make you clench against me as I swallow around your cock? Or perhaps I would just caress you, and not  allow you to cum at first. Not without getting a taste of you first.” Black Hat’s tongue lolled out. “Make you ride the edge of pleasure until I finally suck off your thick cock.”

White Hat let out a soft moan, unable to help himself as Black Hat’s breath spilled over him again. The hero jerked as Black Hat bit the inside of his thighs, once on each side, and swiped his tongue over the marks with a moan of his own. White Hat’s tentacle cock thickened at that sharp, unexpected pain while he let out a harsh, shaky breath.

“You liked that.” Black Hat chuckled, as he brushed his fingers near White Hat’s slit. “Look how wet you are.” The villain crooned as he brought to attention the viscous liquid that was already sliding down the inside of White Hat’s bare thighs. “Such a shame that my cock doesn’t quite feel up to...a performance, at present. I am much too exhausted from all of this digging.”

White Hat barely held back a whimper, trying his best to not think about just how much he was affected by Black Hat being so close to him.

Touching his bare skin.

_Biting_ him, though barely drawing any blood.

It almost made White Hat want to crush Black Hat to the ground in return and bite the villain in return. To mark him, and show everyone in that prison that Black Hat was off limits. That the villain was...

No.

White Hat had to reign himself in.

“Thinking about my cock, hero, or contemplating what I could do to you?” Black Hat flicked his tongue against skin, just shy of White Hat’s shaft. “I’ll tell you what I’d really like to do right now, hero. I want to take your cock in my mouth slowly, sucking the tip over and over as I curl my tongue around it.” Black Hat’s fingers skimmed White Hat’s slick skin. “I’ll coat your shaft with so much of my saliva and your own fluids that I will be able to easily swallow you all the way to the base.” Black Hat raised his head and met White Hat’s eyes. “Maybe I would be able to slip my tongue into your slit, as my mouth would just about be up against it. Fuck you with my tongue as you fuck my mouth. I would make you cum so hard that you’d forget who we are and why you’ve resisted this for so long.”

White Hat let out a tortured moan and writhed against where he was trapped. This was terrible. Black Hat was a horrible tease. The hero’s cock was right in front of him and yet Black Hat wasn’t touching him with his mouth or his hands. But this also meant that Black Hat wasn’t taking what he wanted, even though he was right there, and White Hat could do nothing to stop him.

“So needy and yet so very stubborn. Do you need a little distraction?” Black Hat purred as he casually began to remove one of White Hat’s shoes, fingers stroking the sock beneath as he looked up at the hero with a sly grin. “Do you constantly wear these? Or do you feel the ground beneath your talons sometimes? Maybe when you chase someone down?”

White Hat twitched when his other shoe was removed, followed closely by his socks. To say that having someone pet his feet was an odd sensation was an understatement. White Hat barely though about them, honestly, as he normally did keep the shoes on. No reason to chase some criminal down like a beast.

”Ugh. For a hero, you certainly haven’t taken care of these talons.” Black Hat griped, poking a finger at one. “This one is spilt. Doesn’t that bother you?”

White Hat curiously flexed his foot now that it was free of the shoe and sock, and frowned a little.

Huh.

White Hat honestly hadn’t given it much thought before. But now that Black Hat pointed it out, that particular talon was giving him some tiny flare of pain.

”You’re too busy with your heroic work to take care of your own body?” The villain grumbled, giving his head a disgusted shake. “Terrible. The world can wait for me until I am perfect in appearance and ready to deal with them all.” Black Hat left the hero’s foot alone and went back to petting bare thighs. “But back to the main event.” The villain breathed obviously over White Hat’s cock. “Any requests while I am down here? It is ever so difficult to hold myself back when I have a masterpiece right before my eye.”

White Hat was self-conscious over that, not used to compliments over his body. His skill as a hero, yes, but nothing when it came to his appearance, especially behind closed doors. White Hat really wasn’t comprehending what Black Hat was going on about, until it suddenly  clicked.

Black Hat wanted White Hat to want the villain to touch him.  Black Hat wanted him to _ask_ for it.

No...it wasn’t so easy as that.

White Hat flushed as he pressed his face to his shoulder in embarrassment, hearing Black Hat let out a sly laugh. White Hat taloned feet scraped into the dirt beneath them while the hero’s mind swirled with horror and arousal all at once.

This villain.

Black Hat...

He...he wanted White Hat to...to _plead_.  To _beg_for the villain to touch him.

Oh.

Oh no. 

This was...

White Hat groaned. 

He couldn’t do this. He shouldn’t do this. And yet at the same time, White Hat was oddly certain that he could decline at this point. That Black Hat, while likely to be disappointed, would just use the extra time to make his escape. 

“Perhaps you need a little encouragement, hero?” Black Hat purred, as he reached over for the piece of broken horn. The villain began to hack away at the dirt and rock over White Hat’s abdomen as he let out a laugh.

White Hat felt more of his body being exposed and yet even with less dirt pressing against him, he still couldn’t free himself. White Hat shivered again as Black Hat deftly unbuttoned his waist coat and his dress shirt, as high up as the newly dug space allowed. White Hat let out a hiss over the way the villain pet his muscled abdomen. 

“Ah, what a lovely sight. A typical muscled heroic body type, then? Though you are at least less exaggerated than those muscle-headed fools with their ridiculous biceps.” Black Hat made it sound like a backhanded compliment as he continued to pet taut skin. “Your form is much more appealing. Not too much muscle, yet not too little. Mm, perfect for holding me down and making me _really_ feel you.“

White Hat began to tremble once more, his eyes closing briefly in a poor attempt to center himself. He unwittingly moaned when Black Hat was suddenly breathing directly next to the side of his head. 

“You have me at your disposal, and I would very much like to have a taste. Should I suck the tip of your cock? Hold onto your thighs as I swallow your cock all the way down and hold still?”  Black Hat’s tongue flicked against White Hat’s cheek, close to his lips. “I’d be a good little cock sleeve for your nice thick cock.”

White Hat’s mind reeled at that.

“Oh, you liked the idea. Mm, maybe the next time you need to watch the prison monitors, you could tie me up beneath your desk. Have me helpless to your whims. Perhaps use my mouth to warm your cock. You could even make it so I couldn’t suck you off, and I would just have to kneel there in front of you, until you decide what to do with me next.” Black Hat seemed very taken with this idea and tossed in, a little unnecessarily. “I don’t have a gag reflex, by the way. In case you were curious, over just how long you could have your cock down my throat.”

“I-I...I couldn’t...I couldn’t do that. I...” White Hat issued out in a barely-there voice. His cock was painfully hard and leaking, and the hero was concerned that he just might cum from the villain’s words and the way he said them. Black Hat wanted him to have his way with him while tied up? Why would the hero do that? That didn’t seem like a very nice thing to do, if, presumably, he agreed to any of this madness.

Which White Hat shouldn’t.

“You sure you don’t want to tie me up at a later point? I assure you, if very much enjoy it.” Black Hat murmured, breath still puffing against the side of White Hat’s neck.

“...oh g...please, please stop. I can’t think when y-you say things l-like that.” White Hat stuttered weakly, even if he actually wanted to hear more because oh, did he ever crave touch. Even if it was with a villain, and his wicked tongue.

“Now why would I to stop? It’s obvious that you’re enjoying the ideas, even if your hero-duty wired mind is fighting against the offered pleasure.” Black Hat said with a smug smile, before continuing on with his previous train of thought. “Maybe I could just let you fuck my mouth, then? You’d like to hold me in place,  wouldn't you? Slap my ass with a tendril and tell me how naughty I’ve been, as you use my mouth.” Black Hat let out a wistful, if oddly horny-sounding, sigh. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen someone like me. So many possibilities were we to be in a proper bedroom with the proper...accessories. I would prefer it if you’d fuck me but if that’s off the table for now, I want you to fuck my mouth. Or for you to let me blow your mind with my mouth and hands.”

White Hat was going to kill this villain.  


All of those images that were bombarding his mind were almost too much. White Hat’s claws locked in the rock. He was so close to breaking through into the tunnel Black Hat had made but right now, all the hero could focus on was Black Hat’s breath. For White Hat to shiver over the way it spilled over the side of his neck with each of the villain’s horrid, filthy words.

“You know what I’d like to hear if you’re...willing, hero.” Black Hat teased as he briefly nuzzled the other eldritch being’s cheek. “I’m being oddly accommodating right now.”

“Please...” White Hat’s voice cracked a little over the touch. It had been some time since he’d felt such a light, rather affectionate, caress.

”What was that, hero?” Black Hat purred, repeating the nuzzle on White Hat’s other cheek.

“I...” White Hat heard the villain draw away and drop the the ground once more. Shame and desire mixed within White Hat as he felt Black Hat’s hands petting his thighs and belly again. 

“Go on, let it out.” Black Hat said encouragingly, sounding far too pleased with himself. “What do you want, right now?”

“P...” White Hat swallowed hard and went with what he wanted in that moment, regardless of any consequences that would follow. “Just...please..._please_ stop talking.” White Hat couldn’t look at the villain as his voice dropped lower. “I...I want you t-to touch me.”

“Mm, that’s such a satisfying sound.” Black Hat’s hands were firmly back on White Hat’s thighs, gently squeezing. “Do it some more. You sound so good when you’re like this.”

White Hat could only whimper as the villain’s lips brushed over the tip of his cock in a teasing kiss.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you come further undone.” Black Hat murmured. 

White Hat sagged against the tunnel he had made, unable to break through the final layer. And because he was stuck, White Hat felt that wicked, wicked mouth as it sucked hard around the tip of his shaft, and then retreated. 

Black Hat was making good on his promise to coat White Hat’s cock so that the villain could deepthroat him.

Without gagging.

White Hat let out a soft sound.

Oh, this was a very bad idea but already it let so, so good.

White Hat felt Black Hat’s fingertips soon begin to slide along his shaft, the gloved hands helping to spread the saliva and pre-cum down to the ridged base. White Hat let out a pathetic whine, feeling a little overwhelmed, both minds and body. The hero was minutely surprised when Black Hat backed off, pulling of the cock with a wet pop.

“Too much for you, hero?” Black Hat asked mildly as he teasingly began to trace along the outside of White Hat’s slit. “Your body seems to be interested but are you thinking otherwise? It isn’t any fun for me to do this if you’re not into it.”

White Hat opened his eyes at that and looked down at Black Hat. The hero regretted his decision almost instantly. White Hat saw the way that the other demon looked up at him. The way Black Hat licked his lips, eye ones we and focused, as his saliva trailed down the edges of his mouth. White Hat tried to twist hisbody closer to the other demon. He wanted to indicate that yes, despite his better judgment, he was still very much interested and actually quite desperate for this to continue. But the hero couldn’t articulate that with his body, which left him with one option.

Begging.

”Please...” White Hat felt pleasure and embarrassment curl in his belly as he closed his eyes again and breathed out slowly. ”Please, more .”White Hat whispered, shivering as Black Hat licked the insides of his wet thighs again. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“So greedy for a hero, aren’t you? You want your cock down my throat, but not inside of my slit.” Black Hat commented with a laugh.

White Hat jerked as Black Hat took his cock further into his mouth with another muffled laugh.

The villain began to purr as he coated the shaft some more, which caused White Hat to squirm. 

White Hat was torn over this, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the enthusiasm with which Black Hat was sucking his cock, like the hero was the greatest thing the villain had ever tasted.

Black Hat’s fingers grasped White Hat’s ass out of the blue and pushed forward, slowly but surely taking White Hat all the way to the ridged base, moaning around a mouthful of cock.

White Hat gasped at the sensation of that mouth surrounding him. While their species‘ mouths could spilt open wide, Black Hat had chosen not to let his mouth do that, so he was struggling to keep his lips around the shaft.

The fiend dared to moan loud and long around his stuffed full mouth.

White Hat keened as he abruptly came over the image of Black Hat’s mouth purposefully stretched around his cock.

Oh. 

This was...

That was  _amazing._

White Hat had thought that he had come hard when he’d masturbated.

Right now?

White Hat was flying apart as Black Hat sucked him roughly through his orgasm with a low, pleasured growl. White Hat groaned over the way Black Hat cleaned up the mess he had made with slow, methodical licks of his tongue. This was after the villain had swallowed as much of the hero’s release as he could. White Hat whined in desperate need when he realized that Black Hat hadn't done anything to his still-dripping slit.

“You are more interesting to be around when you’re relaxed, hero.” Black Hat’s commented with a final swipe of his tongue. “Not like when you’re worrying about silly things like who is and isn’t a villain.” 

White Hat heard the other demon but was still dazed. At least until Black Hat cupped him under the jaw in order for them to make eye contact with one another.

“I would have preferred for your cock to be deep in my slit, but this was enjoyable nonetheless.” Black Hat traced his fingers along White Hat’s skin. “Most unfortunately, I can’t play any longer. I will take my leave now, but do feel free to come after me. I could do with a good chase as I make my daring getaway.” Black Hat let go of the other demon’s chin, took up both broken pieces of horn and offered a sly grin. The villain playfully retreated into the darkness of another tunnel with a typical villain laugh that was clearly overdone.

White Hat inwardly warred with both arousal and shame over how he reacted to Black Hat’s touch, before he was able to concentrate. Now that he didn’t have Black Hat so near, White Hat was finally able to free his claws from the rock he’d imbedded them in. The hero shoved through the rest of the dirt and rock, and into the tunnel Black Hat had hollowed out.

With a burning face, White Hat tucked himself back into his pants. This was no time to plunge his fingers into his slit. He could do that later, after he had gotten Black Hat back behind bars. White Hat left his shoes off for now, thinking that his talons might be needed for better traction.

“Are you fingering yourself, hero, or were you actually serious about catching me?” Black Hat taunted from some distance away. “How ever are you to get me back in my cell if you are otherwise occupied?”

Whie Hat clenched a fist, his eyes beginning to glow as they narrowed, lust and indignation rising within him. White Hat swiftly and silently began to claw his way through rock and dirt, but more carefully this time, lest his claws got stuck again. White Hat steadily made his way underground, and managed to catch a glimpse of the villain as their two tunnels merged together. 

Black Hat vanished upward.

White Hat hastily clawed his way higher, before throwing his entire body forward. He broke partway into Black Hat’s tunnel and was in time to wrap his arms around the other demon from behind. White Hat squeezed his arms around the villain’s waist, while Black Hat’s gloved fingers scrabbled at the exit of the tunnel. 

“You’re going to get your pretty white suit completely ruined.” Black Hat squirmed within the hero’s grasp. “Unless your slit ruined it for you first, that is.”

White Hat growled as his claws stabbed into Black Hat through the thin prison uniform, scratching at the other demon in an attempt to get him under control. White Hat shoved his way the rest of the way into the tunnel, snd dragged the villain’s thin body against his own. He could feel the way the panic was rising in the other demon, meaning that the villain really wasn’t up for a struggle.

“Unhand me.” Black Hat hissed, wriggling like a slippery eel. “If you’re not going to continue on from what I left off, with your cock out on display, then I’ll be taking my leave.”

”You did want a chase, and I’ve caught you.” White Hat said as he manifested some tendrils.

”Have you, though?” Black Hat asked as his struggles became more desperate, clearly catching sight of the tentacles.

White Hat made a split second decision to bite down onto the villain’s right shoulder in warning. The hero made sure that he didn’t completely sink his teeth in, so that there was little to no blood.

Black Hat’s grasp instantly let go so that he could twist around the moment White Hat released his bite. The villain snapped his head forward to land his fangs against White Hat’s shoulder in return as he let out an eager hiss.

White Hat jerked back from the touch and hissed in return as his hold loosened. What in the world was the villain doing?

Black Hat wriggles out of the hero’s hold after letting go of his bite.

White Hat’s hand shot out, halting the villain from going for the exit. White Hat gave a hard yank as he pulled Black Hat down to him, and crushed the villain’s body against his own.

Black Hat let out shriek of pain over the tug on his arm, a sharp crack ringing out.

White Hat instantly went still as he felt Black Hat’s arm flopping limply in his grasp. The hero let go of it and watched Black Hat’s head slump over his forearm as the villain tucked his arm against his body. A pang went through White Hat over the sight of a forked tongue flicking out against the skin between his wrist and glove. 

Black Hat let out a pathetic, pained whimper and repeated the licking gesture before completely going limp, the demon’s head lolling against White Hat’s arm. The villain whimpered again over that simple action causing his wounded right arm to be jostled.

White Hat immediately felt terrible and carefully held Black Hat against him with some tendrils. The hero hollowed out the narrow tunnel that led upwards, toward the surface. White Hat gently maneuvered Black Hat out of the tunnel, followed by his own body.

Black Hat didn’t move apart from half-curling up and tucking his injured limb even closer to his body.

White Hat kept an eye on the villain as he called for some of the medical staff on hand. The hero was fairly positive that Black Hat wouldn’t be trying to get up.

There was a lot of confusion and shouting for the next few minutes. It took White Hat over fifteen minutes to restore calm between both the heroes and guards, and agreed to give Black Hat’s cell a more careful look.

The villain offered no resistance, not when he was taken aside to be treated and again, teo hours later when he’d been brought back to his cell.

White Hat found it...unsettling.

Black Hat was oddly quiet, his right arm in a sling as he stood just outside the cell. There were several heroes and guards on hand, all ready to take the gaunt being down should he do much as twitch wrong.

White Hat chose to focus on the villain’s cell, as he hadn’t yet gotten a chance to inspect it. White Hat _might_ have been desperately trying to ignore the part of himself that urged the hero to go comfort Black Hat. 

But he couldn’t.

Black Hat was a villain.

A criminal.

A hero didn’t comfort a villain over a failed escape attempt. A hero also didn’t think too much over the blow job he’d received from said villain.

It was eerily silent, despite all who were in the area.

White Hat entered the cell and stopped, checking the floor here and there until he reached the mattress. White Hat checked to make sure that the magic still held the mattress down to the floor, before he lifted the folded blanket and found the crudely filled back in hole.

Those late nights of finding Black Hat in the center of the cell, naked, most times, suddenly made a lot more sense. The villain had been diverting White Hat’s attention from the tunnel he had been making beneath the prison.

For _months_.

”I found the tunnel.” White Hat said aloud, before he used magic to seal the entire floor, making it resistant to any other attempts at digging. White Hat left the shallow indentation just to remind Black Hat of the failed attempt, and pointedly covered it with the blanket. White Hat stood back up and walked over the the cell door, and stepped aside as Black Hat was escorted into his cell. Once the villain was inside, White Hat joined the heroes and guards back outside of it.

Still, Black Hat said nothing, and the only movement that came from the villain was reaching up to touch his bandaged arm within the sling. Black Hat seemed a little woozy, his eye unfocused, which likely meant that he had been given a drug of some kind so that his broken arm could be treated.

White Hat stood in place next to the now closed cell door.

“Are you going to keep an eye on him, to make sure he really can’t dig again?”

”There was no magic in the floor before. There is now. He won’t be doing that method again.” White Hat’s stared at Black Hat. ”I will keep a closer eye on him. But right now, I need to send in my progress report. In the meantime, please have someone install a few more cameras inside the cell.” White Hat heard the guard say something else, and gave a distracted nod in response as that guard took his leave.

White Hat was soon alone in front of Black Hat’s cell.

The hero stared at the sling the villain’s arm was in, a little taken aback at how quickly Black Hat had slunk time vet to the thin mattress and fell asleep. 

There was some guilt in the hero, as White Hat could have easily healed Black Hat, and the hero had chosen not to. White Hat did not use his magic because he felt that it would have seemed out of the ordinary for a hero to be helping a villain. Even if White Hat _had_ been the one to break the arm in the first place.

White Hat glanced down again at the curled up, skinny form of Black Hat, before he let out a sigh. Then again, White Hat was hoping that the recovery time would curb Black Hat of his escape attempts for the time being. White Hat was well aware that the villain had to have more up his sleeve.

Black Hat would have other plans.

Other escape routes.

White Hat hesitated outside of the cell, before he slowly unlocked it and went inside. The hero knew that he shouldn’t be doing this but as before, he couldn’t help himself. There was just something that drew White Hat to the villain. After another brief pause thinking on _that_, White Hat walked over to the mattress and knelt beside Black Hat. White Hat hesitantly took the villain’s left hand in his own, and brought it close to gave it an apologetic nuzzle.

For at least a minute.

White Hat let out another slow sigh before he gently settled the hand back down on the mattress along Black Hat’s side, and took his leave. The rest of the day, and well into the evening, White Hat experienced many disjointed thoughts. But most of all, White Hat dwelled far too many hours on the blow job that Black Hat had given him, and the way the villain had caressed him with his hands.

It was...concerning, that the hero had lost track of the time while lost in his own thoughts.

-x-x-x-

White Hat truly hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with Black Hat again so soon, but not a day later, the hero found out that the other demon had gone missing.

Again.

Black Hat had up and vanished when he had been mingling with the rest of the inmates.

Clearly, someone in the prison had been misinformed after yesterday.

Black Hat was supposed to be confined to his cell for his tunneling escapade.

White Hat was on the scene in an instant, and within a few minutes, had the entire prison on lockdown, so that he could focus on finding Black Hat.

Alone, in the halls and the rooms that the prisoners were free to roam around in, White Hat scoured all over in search of Black Hat. The hero knew that the other demon wasn’t in the best of shape, especially with his arm in a sling. That should have limited Black Hat’s ability to cause mischief, but White Hat figured that was too much to hope for. White Hat searched another hallway, frustration crossing his face.

Now, where in the world could that villain _be_?

According the the guards, he kept more or less to himself, and away from the other inmates. Mostly because the other prisoners would see an injury as a sign of potential weakness, but most didn’t dare try and cross the demon. Not after what White Hat had done the last time. 

None of the prisoners had seen anything that day.

Supposedly.

White Hat wouldn’t be surprised if Black Hat had cowed a majority of the inmates over the years, despite being unable to use his powers and being severely weakened.

A very faint sound caught White Hat’s attention. The hero went stock still, head swinging in the direction the noise had come from.

It didn’t come again.

Odd.

White Hat resumed checking the rooms and halls with an even more careful eye, and nearly smacked his forehead in frustration when he saw an air vent that had been crudely put back into place.

The vents.

Was...was Black Hat crawling around through the air ducts with a broken arm? Did that man have no common sense left?

Or was he just crazy?

White Hat had discovered where Black Hat had slunk off to. What the hero needed to do next was figure out where in the massive network of air ducts and vents Black Hat currently was. It took hours and hours until White Hat finally zeroed in on Black Hat’s location though all of the conflicting scents.

Black Hat was currently making his way in the direction of one of the security rooms.

The hero could work with that.

White Hat locked himself in the room after instructing the guards to block off the vents in the opposing room. The hero eyed the vent, perfectly still, until White Hat heard a quiet, nearly inaudible dragging sound. White Hat moved into action, and completely crushed the vent that came into the room with his hands, making backtracking impossible. White Hat heard a curse before there were quicker, less quiet shuffling noises. The hero calmly walked to the other end of the room, and similarly crushed the vent, before tearing it away completely and angling it down.

Black Hat’s curses became more audible, and a scrabbling sound signaled that the villain had presumably wedged himself toward the end of the blocked vent.

White Hat easily hefted the duct in his hand, opened the crushed metal, and then peered inside. There, at the end, was a single eye and faintly glowing green fangs that were currently bared defensively.

Oh.

Why was that so cute to the hero?

Black Hat clearly knew he had nowhere to go. There was really no point in trying to start a fight with someone currently stronger than him.

“There’s nowhere for you to go in there.” White Hat pointed out, biting back what might have been a laugh over the way Black Hat’s tongue flicked out several times.

Why?

Why did he find this villain’s actions so...so endearing? Black Hat was fighting a losing battle and yet he still refused to give in.

“You may as well come out before I make you.” White Hat gave the vent an experimental wiggle, which only made Black Hat wedge himself in more firmly. 

“I doubt your injured arm would appreciate being yanked out of there.” White Hat commented.

“Try it, hero.” Black Hat snarled as he continued to bare his fangs. 

Did this villain not realize he was already caught? That there was no point in drawing this out?

”Do you really want your arm to have to be reset?” White Hat asked unhappily. He would rather avoid causing further injury, unless he was given no other choice.

Black Hat spat acidic spit in response, the glob landing just short of White Hat. The villain almost immediately began to hack, cough and swear. 

It was a sad sight.

It was so hard for White Hat to see this demon before him as the same one the hero had seen in those photos. That this was the same Black Hat who was so evil with all of the atrocities he had committed. Black Hat had been taken down many, _many_ notches since those photos had been taken and yet White Hat couldn’t help but see the real demon behind the gaunt body before him.

The defiance.

The arrogance.

The teasing and clear disregard for boundaries and rules.

The real Black Hat was alive and well, and it was only the collar and cuffs, as well as the loss of his top hat and the spells carved in his body that kept him from leveling the entire prison, just for fun.

But even so...what the hero saw right now?

White Hat’s pity meter increased over the sight of Black Hat wiping his mouth with his good arm before continuing to glower haughtily at the hero. White Hat honestly wanted to wrap this toothpick of a demon into a blanket and hold him close. 

Black Hat refused to let his diminished power, wispy body and that injury hold him down.

Alas, White Hat’s patience had been used up yesterday. He needed to keep his sanity intact less Black Hat try to proposition him again in this instance.

It was time to get a little physical.

White Hat abruptly dropped the vent side that he had been holding, causing it to hit the floor with a clatter.

The sudden drop jostled Black Hat and caused him to cuss the hero out in several old languages, in increasingly creative ways.

White Hat ignored this, focusing on the task at hand. The white-clad demon cracked his knuckles, before he seized the top of the vent and yanked it backward like he was opening up a sardine can.

Black Hat was curled up into a tight ball, his right arm tucked close to his body in the sling. The villain was covered in dust. Black Hat sneezed, thin brows waggling wildly before he stared for a long moment up at White Hat. The villain suddenly scuttled over to the end of the destroyed vent, and sprang nimbly over White Hat’s grasping hand. Black Hat shoved off of the hero’s shoulder and wriggled his way into the broken vent overhead.

The villain’s hips got stuck against either side of the slightly bent duct, where White Hat had yanked the other piece free.

White Hat silently watched that ass wiggle in vain to get the rest of the way into the vent, the villain’s taloned feet kicking wildly in the air. White Hat settled on a chair in the room and waited, content to let Black Hat wear himself out. White Hat may have also shamefully used the opportunity to watch those pants get pulled down a bit lower from the struggling, to the point that he could see those bony hips sticking out and the crease of a narrow ass.

It took about 15 minutes before Black Hat finally seemed to give in to the idea that he had nowhere to go.

That he was trapped.

White Hat stood up, shoved the chair over to the side of the room and climbed onto it. He knocked on the vent overhead, knowing that the sound would ring loud in the other demon’s head.

“I’ll be taking you out of there now.”

Black Hat said nothing, but he did growl as his feet twitched.

White Hat didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but figuring that Black Hat might try to claw him with his feet, the hero slapped that bony ass.

Hard and without warning.

The villain let out strangled yelp, followed by a groan. Black Hat went completely lifeless, purring now instead of growling.

White Hat extracted Black Hat from the vent, thinking that this was much worse than a naked ass being jammed between cell bars. Mainly because White Hat had to hold onto a leg and be gentle this time around, lest he crush Black Hat’s bones to pieces beneath his hand.

Black Hat wriggled impatiently.

With a final tug, White Hat freed Black Hat from his poorly thought-out vent escape, and watched as the villain all but collapsed into his arms with a little sigh.

But this scent in the air, it almost smelled like-

White Hat withheld a sigh. He shouldn’t have slapped this fiend’s ass. The hero could see that Black Hat was hard and the front of the villain’s thin pants were soaked with fluids. 

Which meant that the vent would need to be cleaned before being repaired.

“Mmm, slap my ass again, hero.” Black Hat gurgled as he twined his body around White Hat as best he could. “Didn’t think that it would get me so…_excited_.” Black Hat flicked his tongue out against skin that was just above White Hat’s collar.

White Hat unceremoniously dropped Black Hat onto the chair, trapping the villain with pieces of the vent to prevent his escape. He could repair the damage once the villain was dealt with.

“No fun at all.” Black Hat grumbled crossly as he wriggled unhappily. His right arm, in a sling, rested uselessly against the vent pieces. Black Hat sighed. “Before you leave me alone, _again_, would you be so kind as to swat my cock? Two or three times would be ideal. I’m curious to see if I can cum just from that.”

White Hat fetched a bucket from across the room and dropped it over the villain’s head, causing a spitting snarl.

“You’re just going to leave me in a state of high arousal after slapping my _ass_?” Black Hat’s questioned, voice muffled. “That’s very bad form. At least let me have a hand free to fondle myself, if you’re going to be cruel and let me suffer from a hard cock.”

”Your right arm isn’t trapped.” White Hat pointed out as he went to the door.

“My functioning hand, hero.” Black Hat grumbled. “Not my incapacitated one.”

”Guess you’ll just have to leave it alone, then.” White Hat’s said as he opened up the door.

”You torment me so, hero.” Black Hat sighed, making his voice sound overly dramatic due to the bucket. “Just know that I’ll be thinking of you later. Once I’m back in my cell, and I have my hand available, I’ll be ready to pull one out. I’m going to think about how terrible you are to get me so riled up, leaving me to my misery.” Black Hat let out a laugh. “I believe I’ll also have to think about how you begged me ever so nicely to suck your cock. Next time, if you still won’t fuck me, perhaps I’ll have you beg me to fingerfuck your slit. Get you so sopping wet that you clench around my fingers, trying to take a cock in.” Black Hat paused, sounding thoughtful. “Have you ever made spawn with anyone, hero? Or have you been too busy with work?”

White Hat promptly left the room, keeping himself barely in control. He woodenly waved a few heroes inside, murmuring to them that Black Hat was ready for transport back to his cell. After assuring them, and the guards, that he’d fix the damage to the vents, White Hat fled down the hall in an undignified manner. The hero kept going until he was outside the prison and in his small temporary dwelling.

It couldn’t go on like this forever. 

That spawn question had nearly broken him, though the hero preferred the term ‘offspring.’

White Hat leaned against the closed door of the building and closed his eyes as he let out a nervous breath.

He hadn’t had...sex in the past with the intention of making offspring. Mainly because his species could only make hybrids with those who weren’t like them. But if White Hat were to have offspring with another of his kind, it would be pure eldritch. Male or female, it didn’t matter, as both had the same anatomy, should the need ever arose to..breed. That way, if there were only two males or two females around one another, they could still have offspring.

White Hat groaned aloud.

He had to stop thinking about this. White Hat honestly didn’t know how he felt about what Black Hat was hinting at. Having a villain and hero make an offspring together really wasn’t the best idea...

White Hat groaned and burned his hands in his face. 

Why was he even thinking about this so much?

It was never going to happen, so there wasn’t any point in dwelling on it and tormenting himself. As much as White Hat liked the idea of a family, it wouldn’t be a good idea while he was an active hero. Younger eldritch beings were more vulnerable and White Hat didn’t like the idea of them being used against him by villains.

The hero dropped his hands from his face and attempted to not breathe in too deeply, as he could still scent Black Hat’s arousal from here.

One of them was going to break, and White Hat was worried that at this rate, it was going to be him. White Hat had already caved in to allowing his cock to be sucked by that villain. What more would the hero allow Black Hat to do to him? What was going to happen, if White Hat couldn’t get things brought under control?

It seemed...it seemed as if White Hat did have something to worry about. 

Black Hat, while weakened, was still very dangerous, especially to White Hat, and the loneliness the hero attempted to keep at bay. 


	7. Caught between a hero and a wall

Black Hat scowled down at his right arm and the way it was held in a sling against his thin frame.

How very inconvenient.

Being injured had not been factored into any of Black Hat’s plans at all. Nor had the demon realized that he would have to sleep as much as he did once his broken arm had been treated. Yet even with his right arm confined to this dratted sling, it did nothing to curb the villain’s desire to escape.

So Black Hat rested his body.

A lot.

The demon slept so often that the villain missed several visits from White Hat.

Black Hat could always tell when the hero checked up on him. White Hat’s scent was always freshest when Black Hat woke from a deep sleep.

The villain craved more.

_Needed_ more, and yet White Hat was keeping at a distance.

But did the hero stay away because he had caused the injury? Or was it Black Hat himself the hero avoided?

The villain wouldn’t receive an answer, but at present it mattered not, as Black Hat figured he already knew. White Hat appeared to be resisting showing him any compassion out of fear he would they would break his heroic morals.

Ugh.

It wasn’t like Black Hat wanted any of that pity but he couldn’t deny that he liked it very much when White Hat nuzzled his hand. When the hero spent time sitting near him when White Hat thought that Black Hat wasn’t awake.

But if White Hat chose to avoid him for the most part while the villain was conscious?

That suited Balck Hat just fine.

If White Hat weren’t around, then Black Hat was able to focus on recovery, while regained some small pieces of his strength.

Despite the spells that were carved into his body, Black Hat managed to force a few drops of power in here and there as time crawled by. The hero wouldn’t be able to tell, but until Black Hat recovered sufficiently, he had to use that stored power to concentrate on fully healing.

The villain was not very proficient in healing magic. Black Hat took for granted his natural healing ability. But with it blocked from him, he had to rely on something that was really not his...strongest magic.

Why bother learning healing magic well when none could touch him? When no one could cause the villain lasting damage? Black Hat was nigh untouchable agaisnt all but his own species.

Yet the villain was unfortunately susceptible to magic, were he foolish and allowed himself to become weakened.

As Black Hat had before being brought to this place.

All of the plans Black Hat had swirling around in his mind had to retreat to the back of his mind. The villain had so little power right now to draw on, and right now? He had to rely on it to aid him in the healing process. And because of the focus, Black Hat was forced to rest as often and long as he could.  
  
Later, Black Hat would be able to plot and scheme, but in the meantime, time passed in an achingly slow pace.

Had it really only been a week since his broken arm had been treated? A week since Black Hat had sucked that deliciously thick cock and made White Hat writhe in such a lovely way?

The broken arm really had thrown all of Black Hat’s future plans completely off.

But his escape attempt the day after his arm had been broken?

Black Hat had honestly thought he would have been able to get through the air ducts unnoticed. Surely no one would have thought the villain would be up for trying to slink away with a freshly set arm in a sling. 

The villain scowled.

It hadn’t worked out.

At all.

Damn his species for having ridiculously good senses. 

Of _course_ White Hat been alerted of his absence. Of _course_ the other demon would be able to track him down. 

It had been a big waste of both their times.

The villain had hoped to get outside of the prison. But on the other hand, if he had managed to do so, Black Hat might not have gotten that slap on the ass that had gone straight to his dick. That slap had opened up a line of conversation later that had been quite...intriguing. Or rather, Black Hat had pressed on with questions while the hero fidgeted outside of his cell.

The question about spawn?

Now _that_ had been a fascinating response.

Black Hat grinned up at his clear glass cell ceiling, despite the glow of sun that filtered through the clouds overhead. It was obvious to the villain that there was a yearning there that White Hat didn’t seem to know what to make of. It intrigued Black Hat just a little bit to perhaps return to that train of thought at a later time, when the hero least expected it. But right now, Black Hat toyed a bit further with the idea.

Did White Hat already have spawn? With someone of their kind? With another being? Hybrids, maybe? White Hat didn’t strike the villain as the type to leave someone behind, if the hero had found himself a mate.

So that likely meant he didn’t have one.

Was that it? Had the hero just been...alone all this time? Was that why White Hat couldn’t seem to help but allow himself to be near Black Hat? Did the other demon need someone to be close to? Another demon that was similar to him?

The nuzzling Black Hat had given the hero before the villain had sucked his cock...

It seemed that White Hat had desperately wanted more of that light touch, if his whimpers had been anything to go by. Was the other demon lonely? Seemed odd for a hero to feel alone, when White Hat was almost always surrounded by other heroes, or was at least in the company of other ‘do-gooders.’

The villain stilled on the bed.

Is that why the hero didn’t say anything to Black Hat and his question about spawn? Had White Hat left the area because he didn’t want to think about the possibility? Or was it because Black Hat, a villain, had mentioned it?

Black Hat settled himself more comfortably on the mattress while a thoughtful frown crossing his face.

Then what the hell had White Hat meant by coming into his cell, while he feigned sleep on the day the other demon broke his arm? Why had White Hat picked his hand up like that, and nuzzled it for so long while softly rumbling.

Was he apologizing for the injury, or just to be in contract with Black Hat?

Both?

Why did the hero keep coming back to his cell, to keep him company, albeit when Black Hat was ‘asleep?’ The touch had only made Black Hat crave more, despite the oddity of someone touching him without the intention of attacking him. It was like one half of White Hat desperately wanted Black Hat’s company, while the other half stubbornly refused to entertain such thoughts.

For close to an entire year.

Did White Hat truly keep his distance just because Black Hat was a villain?

Again, if that was the only problem, then it was a damn foolish reason to resist the villain’s advances. Black Hat made it clear he wanted to be fucked. The villain had made his intentions perfectly clear, many times over. What more did the hero need to finally take the hint to bend Black Hat over and fuck him?

This was so _frustrating_.

Black Hat never once in his long life had to deal with someone who would deny his advances before.

Never.

This meant that in addition to escape plans, the villain now needed to think about ways to get it through White Hat’s thick skull that Black Hat was, in fact, interested. And would White Hat be ever so kind as to get that through that thick skull of his? To use his nicely toned body to pin Black Hat’s body to the cell floor, or mattress?

Hell, even a wall would do at this point.

Black Hat wasn’t going to be picky at this point where he got fucked out of his mind. The villain was just desperate for it to actually happen. Surely almost a year of playfully pursing the hero in Black Hat’s own way was enough? The teasing and the escape attempts had to be enough at some point, to get Black Hat what he wanted.

It wasn’t a hopeless cause, was it?

Did Black Hat have to obviously grind his slit against White Hat’s cock for the hero to get the message? White Hat had to have known what Black Hat wanted, and the hero was just so infuriatingly firm on not touching the other demon.

The lanky villain bit the mattress hard as he let loose a growl.

Black Hat would think, and while he did, he would be patient. Once he had recovered and had another chance to try and slip out of the prison, he would see for himself White Hat’s response.

-x-x-x-

The villain entertained himself for the next two weeks by dwelling on how he had sucked White Hat’s cock. Touched those lovely thighs. Black Hat noticed that he thought a lot about the hero during his time alone, both sexually and otherwise.

Sometimes, the villain thought about being ruthlessly fucked for his evil deeds. Other times, Black Hat pictured just lying curled up with the other demon and nuzzling him. Disgusting, yet Black Hat found more and more that he craved touch of any kind from White Hat, sexual or otherwise.

Black Hat broke up those nauseating cuddle thoughts but also coming up with escape plans, several of them very grandiose and exciting. 

The vent, Black Hat reflected, really hadn’t been one of his best ideas. 

Black Hat never should have shoved his thin frame with the sling in those tight sides. The failed attempt had, at the very least, gotten Black Hat a nice view of White Hat flexing his muscles. The way the hero had effortlessly tore the top of the the vent to get to him. 

Black Hat salivated on the mattress as he thought again about the way it had stung to have that heroic hand slap his ass like he was a misbehaving child. Had White Hat done it again, Black Hat’s bony ass might have shattered, no matter how much the other demon had been holding back.

The villain sighed in disappointment even as he continued to drool over the other demon’s physique and determination to keep him imprisoned.

Sadly, the slap hadn’t been sexual in any way. The slap had only been intended as a diversion, because there was no way Black Hat would have taken it any other way, and therefore, he wouldn’t have fought White Hat coming on to him. The villain had to have been _dreaming_ to think that White Hat would actually swat his cock after extracting him from the vent. Black Hat was certain that would have gotten him to cum.

White Hat even looked like he might have considered it, briefly, before stiffly going and picking up that damned bucket.

Oh, what Black Hat would have given to be able to see White Hat’s face over saying the word ‘spawn.’ The villain’s thoughts bounced back to the memory. The hero’s scent had been intriguing, so his expression must have been equally delightful.

No matter.

The villain could always bring it up at another time.

Black Hat rolled carefully onto his left side, hugging his right arm to his chest in its sling as he stared at the cell bars. The villain wondered whether or not White Hat had enjoyed the blowjob. Black Hat certainly had, and he would be more than eager to drop to his knees again to suck the hero dry again.

But from the way the villain had been confined to the cell and had secret visits from White Hat?

Perhaps White Hat really _was_ just clinging to his heroic morals, as the villain had wondered before. As in, did White Hat’s morale as a hero prevent him from allowing himself to entertain the thought of having some fun with a villain? Just _because_ Black Hat he was a villain?

The bad guy.

The enemy.

Black Hat let out a disgruntled sigh.

No fun at all.

Even hate sex would be welcome right now, with White Hat growling at him about mending his evil ways or some such rot.

_Anything_, as long as White Hat touched him.

Black Hat didn’t even care that he had been confined to his cell as he was now. The villain would never be stopped in his bid to win his freedom. 

No one could stop him, ever. 

Black Hat would never give up. Not when he was so determined. Not when the villain had someone who could actually capture him and drag him back to his cell.

These escape attempts thus far had been ever so much fun. Entertaining diversions from how dull Black Hat’s life had been for decades, even before being captured.

Apart from the vents.

That hadn’t been a fun. More painful and uncomfortable, until that slap across the ass.

The villain sighed wistfully. 

If White Hat wanted to curb Black Hat of trying to flee, then the hero would have to break every bone in his body.

But White Hat wouldn’t intentionally hurt him.

Black Hat was sure of it.

Subduing through injury or death?

That didn’t seem to be in the other demon’s nature any longer. Centuries ago? Perhaps. But the hero’s accidental use of his strength against someone weaker in present time?

Black Hat’s right arm was a result of that. The villain was positive that White Hat still felt guilty over being the cause of said injury.

Pitied him.

White Hat had looked at Black Hat in a pitying way, in that tunnel. Even if the hero’s scent had changed the faintest when Black Hat had licked the other demon’s wrist.

There was something going on between them but what, the villain wasn’t entirely sure. Black Hat was rather interested in seeing where this odd relationship between a villain and a hero went. 

Black Hat got his chance to see what White Hat thought of him the next time Black Hat decided to make a run for it. Or rather, later on, when the villain was caught. Black Hat felt that perhaps he ought to have thought things through a little more then he had. Instead, all Black Hat could sense at the time was the anticipation of being caught in the act by White Hat.

Would the hero punish him in interesting ways, or would White Hat merely return Black Hat to his cell?

-x-x-x-

Being confined in the prison without being able to see anyone but the dreadfully boring scientists had finally worn on Black Hat’s nerves. Luckily for the health of the scientists, the villain was able to get out of his cell again for short periods of time.

Black Hat chose to go outside and get some fresh air after being confined to his cell for a week. Three weeks after that, the demon had only been able to roam inside of the prison. Today was the first day Black Hat was allowed out into the small grounds of the prison, under careful watch of the guards. 

It was oddly refreshing.

Scenting the fresh air overhead, compared to the stink of the guards, heroes and other prisoners, was relaxing. The freshness made White Hat’s scent crisp, and the villain bit back a hiss over the way his cock responded. It wouldn’t do for Black Hat to get turned on around the other inmates, lest they get the wrong idea.

Oh, to save his body for the hero...Black Hat hoped White Hat appreciated the effort. 

The villain had difficulty with restraint and yet he did so for White Hat, because he very much wanted the other demon’s hands on him. His cock inside him, preferably, and an added bonus of teeth on his neck or on his throat. Black Hat needed to stop thinking about sex lest he draw that unwanted attention. But what followed in the next few minutes dashed his mind of thoughts of sex.

For the moment.

The villain really hadn’t been planning on trying to escape that day. It didn’t seem like the brightest idea to try while his arm still wasn’t quite up to snuff. It was his own fault because Black Hat might have accidentally broken it again trying to masturbate. To pleasure both his cock and his slit.

That had been...an _interesting_ day.

White Hat couldn’t look Black Hat in the eye as he covered him up and let the medics reset the bone in the villain’s arm.

But today?

There were no thoughts of escape going through the demon’s head, as the villain had just been enjoying the light breeze that caressed him. It wasn’t _his_ fault that a brawl broke out between frustrated prisoners broke out.

Black Hat had just taken advantage of the situation.

The villain, upon a seeing the massive fight, used advantage of his slight figure to hug the shadows of the walls, to slip out of the immediate area unseen. Black Hat moved away from the shadows in an area that was secluded. A difficult place to see unless someone were closer.

This was perfect.

Black Hat would take this opportunity that had been unexpectedly given to him. With the guards distracted, there was no reason to look a gift horse in the teeth. The villain would be gone before anyone knew what had happened to him.

Not even White Hat.

Black Hat grinned to himself at his excellent use of his surroundings and began the arduous task of climbing one of the tall prison complex’s walls. It was stone blocks, which would make climbing a little easier. Black Hat was careful to dig each of the fingers of his left hand into the weathered stone, talons locking firmly into place beneath him.

This...

This might be more difficult than he first thought, what with his right arm in this damn sling.

Black Hat bit back an annoyed growl and continued on. The villain slowly but surely began to ascend, taking his time due to the lack of being able to use the claws of his right hand to prevent him from falling. His talons might be able to keep him in place, but it would make Black Hat smack the back of his head if he were to lose his balance and fall backward.

...would White Hat take care of his broken body if he fell from this height? 

Black Hat growled over the thought of being cared for by anyone.

Anyone but a mate.

It was laughable that the thought even crossed his mind. If Black Hat were to have a mate, it would certainly not be a hero. Even if this particular hero _was_ a demon of Black Hat’s kind.

The villain put a complete halt to _those_ thoughts and focused on escape. He could dwell on the brief, nauseating warmth over the thought of having another of his species in his life. The things they could accomplish together. But he was getting ahead of himself.

First, escape.

Black Hat could fantasize about the hero all he wanted after he secured his freedom. Perhaps the villain would even make it so he could cross paths with the other demon. Entice him into a fight, perhaps, once Black Hat was well again and back to his old strength.

Focus.

The villain needed to focus.

Black Hat ground his fangs to gather as he inched toward the top of the wall. It was tortuously slow, but it would be worth it once the demon reached the top. Black Hat didn’t care that there was barbed wire that surrounded the walls. Nothing would deter him, and Black Hat figured that if the gloves didn’t allow his claws to unsheathe, the villain could avoid being bled by the bared wire.

He was so close.

Just a little further and-

Black Hat’s hand reached up to grip the barbed wire, only to grab something completely different. Black Hat’s head tilted up sharply, and saw that he had grabbed a shoe.

A nicely polished dress shoe.

Fuck.

Black Hat leaned his head further back, and his breath hitched over what he saw.

White Hat was perched there on the barbed wire, the hero’s arms resting on his knees as he stared down at the villain.

The villain held perfectly still when White Hat calmly reached out and seized him around the throat. Black Hat bit back a snarl, feeling the other demon’s claws nicking skin beneath the collar in a subtle warning. The villain wasn’t prepared for White Hat to hoist Black Hat up and away from the wall. 

No words were spoken.

Black Hat dangled over the rather steep drop below him. The villain resisted baring his fangs and struggling straight away, as Black Hat wondered what would happen if he acted weak and defeated.

Weak?

Defeated?

The villain would rather cease existing before he ever did something as disgusting as act weakened and run down by another of his kind.

What a revolting thought. 

Black Hat reached up with his left hand and seized White Hat’s forearm. The villain twisted his sling upright and gripped White Hat’s wrist with his right hand. Black Hat ignored the pain that shot up his wounded arm, and bared his fangs wordlessly at White Hat. The villain knew that the the firm grip around his throat would not release, therefore, he would not be escaping that day.

White Hat stared blankly at Black Hat but he didn’t move, nor did he tighten his grasp. The hero looked almost tired as he sighed.

Black Hat hissed at the pathetic display. How dare White Hat show indifference while in his presence. Black Hat wanted the cold fire that he had witnessed before in the tunnel.

The villain wanted _that_ White Hat. Not the slightly disheveled one before him.

Black Hat swung his body a few times until he was able to lock his taloned feet around White Hat’s upper arm, near his shoulder. Black Hat’s body confronted as much as the spells allowed, and turned his head to the side. The villain began to salivate onto White Hat’s hand, Black Hat’s eye boring into White Hat’s own. Talons locked deeply into the hero’s arm, causing deep puncture wounds.

It only drew the briefest of flinches.

There were no glowing eyes. Only pity and weary resignation.

Black Hat hated the sight. He had to do something.  
  
Anything.

The villain opened his maw and let his serpentine tongue flop out to loop around White Hat’s wrist.

This resulted in a better reaction.

White Hat froze in place, his pupils dilating the faintest bit.

Black Hat salivated some more against the hero’s wrist. The villain rubbed his chin and jaw against White Hat’s hand around his throat as his tongue wound tighter around the pale wrist.

White Hat leapt from the wall without warning.

Black Hat clung hard to the hero as White Hat dropped to the ground. It jostled him but not enough to get the fight out of him. Black Hat did gasp in slight pain, however, when White Hat pivoted his body and squished the villain’s own against the closest way.

And then, Black Hat heard it.

A low, dangerous growl of warning slipped out of the hero. 

The villain had for the feeling there wouldn’t be another one.

Black Hat slowly unlocked his talons and his gloved fingers from White Hat. The villain didn’t move a muscle as he was set down onto the ground. Black Hat did let out a disgruntled hiss when White Hat’s palm shoved him backward into the wall, and held the villain firmly pinned to the wall. 

White Hat showed that this took no effort at all as he stared at the villain quietly.

Message received.

Resistance was not recommended at this point in time.

Black Hat knew that couldn’t fight back, because he had no strength left within him to resist. Black Hat reluctantly remained in place, as loathe as he was to do so. But…but he really couldn’t help himself. Being held against the wall like this was oddly arousing. And while in this position, it was the only thing that he knew would break the silence.

At least, the villain hoped it would.

This no-nonsense silence was unnerving.

Black Hat much preferred the mess White Hat became in his presence. Maybe the hero would understand what Black Hat wanted now if the villain acted forward?

With that thought in mind, Black Hat spread his legs apart in a ridiculously obvious way, and leaned his head back against the wall as he let out a soft moan.   
  
White Hat’s hand trembled.

Black Hat growled crossly as he stuffed his left hand down his pants and started roughly jerk himself off, feeling his slit react to his own touch by clamping tight.

Dammit.

What the hell did the villain have to do? He had already spelled it out to White Hat. 

Black Hat had licked him. Sucked the hero’s cock. Hell, Black Hat had even nuzzled him.

So why?

Why wouldn’t the hero just fuck him already?

Black Hat immediately let out a displeased grumble when White Hat yanked his hand out of his pants. The villain threw a furious look at the other demon, who finally bared his fangs in return, annoyance overtaking the indifference. 

Fuck.

This hero was so fucking _aggravating_.

Black Hat wrenched his hand free from White Hat’s grasp and plunged his fingers into his mouth. The villain sucked in his fingers hard, grazing his teeth along his skin as he groaned in frustration. Black Hat could see the desire in the other demon; the want and the need.

The brief glow that flashed in White Hat’s eyes.

Black Hat couldn’t believe this. How could the hero keep himself so in control? The villain let out a whiny hiss as he dramatically flopped to the grassy ground.

When White Hat drew close, giving off hints of confusion?

Black Hat let out several curses in an ancient language. 

Fine.

The villain would show White Hat what he wanted up close and personal.

Black Hat sat bolt upright, Carson White Hat to flinch back. The villain snarled soundlessly as he tore his clothing off and ripped away the remnants of the sling before he proceeded to fling himself at White Hat.

The hero let out a strangled sound and avoided contact.

Black Hat about faced and lay he finto the wall nearest the hero, maw open and drooling as he hissed his annoyance.

Whiye Hat bristled, his back against the wall as he eyed the villain warily. And yelped when Balck Hat launched himself from the wall and cling to his body.

Black Hat wrapped his limbs around White Hat’s body, crooning as he rubbed his cock against the hero’s waist and leaned up to bump his head beneath the hero’s jaw.

Surely now, White Hat couldn’t possibly resist a naked, obviously aroused demon rubbing his body enthusiastically against him.

Infuriatingly, nothing happened.

White Hat’s body was trembling, and his breathing seemed erratic, but the hero didn’t do anything. 

Not right away.

Black Hat attempted to wrap his arms and legs closer to the other demon’s body, but was too worn out to keep a tight hold. This meant that the hero was easily able to detach him from his person. Black Hat let out a thin whine of displeasure over this.

White Hat merely hoisted the villain away from his chest and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Black Hat let out a soundless snarl at the treatment. He didn’t even get a slap across the ass!

The hero dropped a blanket over the villain’s lanky body that appeared out of thin air, and carried Black Hat straight back to his cell.

All without speaking.

Black Hat wanted to scream in fury, and tear his talons into White Hat. But he couldn’t. Not if he wanted sex. And damn it, did Black Hat want that badly. He wanted the hero to his use body. The villain wanted to be fucked by the hero, desperately, and still, even after all of the signs he’d been giving, White Hat didn’t take. Black Hat soon began to stew in his own anger, but was quiet and didn’t resist White Hat using magic to put his clothes back on once they reached his cell.

When the medics came?

Black Hat sat quietly on his thin mattress as his right arm was checked. To make sure that he didn’t re-break it, before his arm was out back into the sling. The medics took their leave, which left Black Hat was all alone with White Hat. 

“You do realize that this means you’re going to be locked in this cell for a week straight, if not longer, for trying to escape.”

Ah, finally, the hero spoke.

Black Hat took this attempt as a victory, despite not getting fucked against the wall outside. 

Why?

Because White Hat almost imperceptibly brushed the sling gently as he spoke to the villain.

”You will not be allowed outside again without heavy escort.” White Hat added before he stood up and headed for the cell door. “Someone will be there, regardless of a fight breaking out.”

Black Hat watched the hero leave. Instead of being further frustrated, the villain grinned lopsided to himself over the way White Hat brushed his fingers over his right wrist. The place where the villain had licked and drooled all over White Hat when the hero had held him by the throat.

This was certainly progress of some kind, but now, Black Hat knew that it was time to up the ante.

White Hat was harder to break down than anticipated.

Black Hat couldn’t make things too easy for the hero, and he had the perfect plan in mind. It had been ever so long since Black Hat had last had the pleasure of killing someone in this prison.

But not White Hat.

Oh no.

Black Hat had his eye on a few other prisoners that had made unwanted advances in the past couple weeks. A few more, perhaps, who thought that Black Hat being injured was a sign of weakness.

Glowing fangs flashed in the cell as night fell over it and darkness took over.

Oh, Black Hat was looking forward to implementing this particular idea. The blood that he would soon be spilling with his fangs?

How _thrilling _it would be_._

The consequences for his soon to be taken actions mattered not. Surely the murder of nearly a dozen inmates would draw some reaction from the hero? Even if they were criminals, how badly would White Hat take the fact that Black Hat had been the killer?

The villain hoped that White Hat would throw him down and have his way with him but...Black Hat had the feeling that even if he consented to the hero having his way with him, that forcing himself even on a willing participant was not on the list of White Hat’s skills. 

Perhaps Black Hat would bring that out in the other demon. The villain could already tell that he was getting under White Hat’s skin. It was time to see just how far Black Hat could push the hero.

The villain was excited to see the results, no matter what they may be.


	8. Almost screwed

White Hat was at a loss of what to do. The hero’s mind was telling him one thing, and his body another.

Black Hat’s naked scrawny body clinging to White Hat’s own had nearly broken him. It had been ever so tempting to give in and pin the other demon to the ground outside. To either tear the villain apart, or do something that the hero might later regret. But White Hat refused to let Black Hat manipulate him with his body, no matter how alluring the villain's scent was.

White Hat had been quick to carry the villain as quickly as possible back to his cell.

The hero growled softly as he stared intently at the hand he had had wrapped around Black Hat’s neck. White Hat caught the other demon mid-escape at the top of the wall. White Hat had him helpless, hanging over the edge. White Hat wondered again why he hadn’t just broken the villain’s neck. That wouldn’t have killed Black Hat but it certainly would have put a halt to the fiend’s mischief for a very long time. 

He should have done it, but White Hat couldn’t find it in himself to go through with it. No matter how many problems it would have solved by crushing the villain’s neck. White Hat didn’t know how to initially react when Black Hat clung to his arm like a wild animal. But those talons had stung a bit, sinking into his shoulder as they did. Even now, White Hat could feel his body healing the deep puncture wounds. 

But really, the sight had just been too bizarre for the hero to process properly. Though the longer Black Hat salivated and hissed like a deranged being, the more White Hat built up justification to snap the horrid creature’s neck.

White Hat had been prepared to crush bone.

He'd come to terms with the idea.

But the moment Black Hat’s tongue wrapped around his wrist, White Hat’s resolve had shattered. The hero’s hand wouldn’t squeeze around that thin neck, doing the deed and preventing motion.

Even now, White Hat could still see some of that light green saliva on his wrist. The hero closed his eyes as he leaned over, hesitating as he inwardly made a decision. With a faint blush of mortification, White Hat’s forked tongue slid out and flicked over the other demon’s saliva.

The hero should have cleaned it up with magic the moment he had landed. Or even cleared the drool the moment White Hat had left Black Hat alone in his cell. White Hat should have made that villain’s saliva vanish from his person before it came to this. Being all alone in that small building outside the prison, hiding from the world as White Hat licked his wrist free of that villain’s saliva. White Hat was ashamed and disgusted with himself over the act.

And yet, there was a faint thread of amusement that remained over the memory of the way Black Hat had clung to his arm with his taloned feet and gloved hands. The way the villain looked as he snarled like an animal and salivate. Black Hat’s body painfully contorted in his humanoid form, twisting his body as best he could with the spells that limited his shape shifting ability.

White Hat didn’t realize that he had begun to bite into his own wrist until he scented and tasted blood in his mouth.

At the very least, nearly all traces of the saliva from the other demon was now gone.

With a sigh, White Hat healed himself and removed any remainder of the villain’s drool from his suit. After that, the hero spent hours on end staring at a wall as his thoughts started to spiral out of control.

Soon, one question stood out more than the others.

Why?

Why did Black Hat keep trying to escape?

Apart from not remaining imprisoned, of course.

There _had_ to be another reason than that.

White Hat spent several hours more pondering this question.

Because really, _why_ was Black Hat suddenly so keen on escaping from the prison? As far as White Hat knew, the villain’s first attempt to escape the prison in 30 years had been the day that White Hat had arrived to the prison. Up until that point, both the guards and heroes agreed that Black Hat had been scarily docile, content to remain in his cell for weeks on end. So why had he suddenly decided to leave that particular day?

Boredom finally setting in?

Maybe Black Hat had just been biding his time?

Or the villain could have just finally lost his mind.

White Hat was still at a loss as to why Black Hat didn’t just go back to being oddly quiet, as the guards had mentioned. 

But for whatever reason, the villain was no longer content to remain idle. Black Hat had already made several attempted escapes, and the villain didn’t seem to be ready to give up any time soon. But why _had_ there been such an increase in escape attempts? What could have possibly changed in around a year’s time to get Black Hat so damned determined to find a way to get out of this prison and off the island?

The answer hit White Hat like a sack of bricks a half hour later, and the hero was utterly disgusted that it had taken so long for him to realize it.

The reason why the villain continued to try and escape had to be because _White Hat_ was at the prison._ White Hat_ had been assigned to keep an eye on a fellow eldritch demon. _White Hat_ was responsible for dragging the villain back to the prison whenever he tried to sneak off.

Did...did that mean that Black Hat had been toying with him this entire time?

Was the villain trying to get a rise out of White Hat, who was supposed to make sure that Black Hat remained jailed?

If that was the case, then just why did Black Hat kept pushing? Surely the villain knew that White Hat would remain firm in keeping him imprisoned. Just because Black Hat sucked his cock didn’t mean that White Hat was going to give him any special treatment. 

Or favors.

Did Black Hat keep coming on to him for another reason? Did the villain think that if he got White Hat into some twisted relationship that the hero would treat Black Hat differently? Or did the other eldritch demon want to see how long it took for White Hat to snap?

No.

That didn’t seem to be the case. 

Black Hat made it quite clear what he wanted from White Hat.

The hero let out an exasperated breath as another thought came to him.

That devious _bastard_.

Why hadn’t White Hat seen it? The hero had been so blind to what was right in front of him.

Black Hat never fought his capture, even if he teased and playfully attempted to resist. No matter what White Hat did, it seemed as if the villain was waiting for some kind of a response from White Hat. In the prison cell...in the tunnel...the time the villain had been stuck in that vent. And before that, between the cell bars, buck ass naked in a failed attempt to slink off.

White Hat’s eyes snapped open, a soft glow in them as his exasperation rose and he began to growl.

Black Hat had sucked his cock enthusiastically in the tunnel. Afterward, the villain teasingly told White Hat to either let him or to continue where Black Hat had left off.

White Hat clenched a fist at his side, eyes narrowing. 

Black Hat, despite having a broken arm, had earlier spread his legs against the wall. The one that White Hat had pinned him against during the villain’s latest failed attempt to flee from the prison.

_Unbelievable_.

It appeared that Black Hat was more interested in White Hat fucking him than escaping. After nearly a year, that was still what Black Hat was pushing for, ever since the two eldritch beings had met one another.

White Hat ground his teeth together, his fangs becoming more prominent.

The absolute _gall_ of that man.

White Hat became incredibly upset the longer he reflected on all of his encounters with the villain.

It was disheartening to think that all Black Hat wanted out of him was sex. What would happen if White Hat gave in? If he accepted that scoundrel’s advances? If the hero were to fuck Black Hat, what would happen after that? Would Black Hat tease White Hat relentlessly for more of his touch? Or would it happen once, and then Black Hat would go to completely ignoring White Hat once he got what he wanted? Would the lewd comments and that eye roving over his entire body end?

White Hat should want that to happen.

For the villain to stop with his advances, and yet...

And yet-

White Hat was conflicted over it all. If only Black Hat weren’t a villain. A criminal in prison. A destructive evil creature who destroyed worlds and universes-

_It must be so difficult to function with all of that in your head._ Black Hat’s mental voice was faint. _Do be sure to let me know when you want to finally tear my clothes off yourself and fuck me._

White Hat hastily slammed his mental barrier firmly in place. He really was distracted if he didn’t notice Black Hat encroaching into his mind. That was easily fixed, but to completely prevent the villain from reaching out telepathically? Much more difficult without completely rendering Black Hat a drooling mess.

Not a bad idea, that.

White Hat groaned as he pictured both sexual and magical outcomes to said idea. He needed to resolve this one way or another, and that meant coming face to face with Black Hat.

The hero had to get this over with.

Now.

Before his resolve completely shattered.

White Hat left the small building and didn't stop walking until he reached Black Hat’s cell.

The villain perked up at the sudden company, and rose from the mattress with a toothy grin. Yet Black Hat said nothing as he came forward and leaned heavily against the cell bars.

”You obviously know why I am here.” White Hat said stiffly. “What exactly are you playing at?”

"Oh? Are you planning to lock up my mind to prevent me from using telepathy?” Black Hat asked in return.

”Are you going to give me more reason to do so?” White Hat questioned right back. At the silence, the hero's voice became firmer. “Why do you keep trying to escape when you are clearly in no shape to get very far?”

Black Hat merely let out a derisive laugh and turned around. The villain gave a wiggle of his hips as his ass brushed against the cell bars with another laugh.

White Hat couldn’t say what made him snap at that point in time. Perhaps it was the lack of a response. It could have been the fact that lust was rolling off of Black Hat in waves. It could have also just been the blatant disrespect of this damned villain over what was trying to be a serious conversation while Black Hat treated it as a lark.

“I will have my answers, Black Hat, one way or another.” White Hat stepped away from the cell a short distance and pulled out a cell phone to contact one of the security guards. “I need you to cut the cameras in Black Hat’s cell.” White Hat’s gave the villain an unfriendly look over the way the other demon was undulating against the cell bars. “I’m going to have to get a little rough in hopes of my message getting through to him."

Black Hat let out an obnoxious sounding moan as if he liked the sound of being all alone with White Hat without an audience.

_’Will do, sir.’_ The guard said in the other end of the line. _‘Just give me a call when you’re ready to turn them back on.’_

”I will.” White Hat hung up and pocketed the cell phone. The hero glanced up, and as soon as the security cameras shut down, he made his move. The hero flashed to the cell bars where Black Hat was _still_ shaking his ass at him. White Hat’s hand shot out and went between bars to wrap around Black Hat’s neck beneath the collar. The hero gave a light squeeze, and could already feel the other demon’s spine give under that light pressure.

Black Hat went still, letting out a puff of breath that was either a whimper or an interested whine.  Maybe both, but either way, it at least stopped the fiend from wiggling his bony ass.   


“I should have done this from the moment I saw you.” White Hat growled, keeping his hand firmly around the other demon’s throat. “I was hoping you would have stopped with this behavior long ago, but it seems that I need to make some things perfectly clear to you.”

“Not stopping. Not when you seem to...enjoy it so much.” Black Hat wheezed out, sagging backward against the cell. “And I do believe you couldn’t be any clearer. As I mentioned before, being a hero seems like a problem. Especially when you won‘t have sex with a villain despite obviously wanting to fu-grk!” Black Hat choked on his words at another painful squeeze.

“I read up on your past.” White Hat said softly. “How much of mine do you know? Did you do any research before coming to this particular universe?”

“I sensed there was another of our kind. You. But apart from that I didn’t care to know more unless we crossed paths.” Black Hat wheezed out when White Hat loosened his grasp. 

“You didn’t think to find a computer in your universe to do any research? Surely you would have checked to see what I was. What I did here in this universe.” White Hat was appalled. Did Black Hat really think his presence in a universe that was not his own could go unnoticed by others?

“Technology. Bah. What use is it to me when I can just use magic and find out what I need?” Black Hat said dismissively. 

“...have you used a computer?” White Hat asked hesitantly. This was not the direction he wanted to go but he was genuinely curious. It would explain...some things.

“I’ve turned one on before.” Black Hat confirmed. “It made a horrid noise and didn’t do as I demanded of it, so I threw it out the window.”

“That...that actually explains a lot about why you don’t seem to comprehend how the security cameras work.” White Hat made the mistake of letting go of the villain, which allowed Black Hat to turn around and press himself to the bars. White Hat hastily reached through the bars and pressed his fingertips against the small, carved in spell of obedience. “You recall that this is here?”

“I’m well aware it is there.” Black Hat flicked his tongue out, just shy of striking White Hat's suit. “I don’t remember you using it apart from one time.” The villain bared his fangs in a grin. “Wouldn’t it have just been easier to compel me to obey your silly little rules?” Black Hat licked his fangs slowly. “Or did you enjoy chasing me? Because I know I quite enjoyed being caught.”

“On your belly.” White Hat demanded, a press of his finger reactivating the spell.

“You didn’t even have it activated and yet-“

“Be silent and still once you’re on the floor.” The hero causally tossed out.

Black Hat hissed his displeasure as his words were cut off, while his body was forced to lie on the floor of the cell. The villain growled lowly as he stretched out on his stomach and his head rested on the ground near the cell bars. Black Hat’s taloned feet twitched now and again but otherwise the villain remained still.

“Now, back to the fact that you did no research into the universe you decided to slip in to. Or even this world in particular.” White Hat said, as he crouched down so that he was close enough to meet the seething glare of the other demon. “If you had bothered to learn anything about me, you would have found out that I am the highest ranking hero in this universe, apart from a few that are close or equal, who run the main system for the heroes in this universe.”

Black Hat’s growls petered out, even though he remained irked over being immobilized through by glaring at the hero.

“Did you know that if you had come about 200 years ago, there would have been a high likelihood that I would have attempted to destroy you the moment I caught you?” White Hat questioned.

A flicker of interest seemed to come into Black Hat’s eye.

“Did you think that I always caught the villains? That I _wanted_ them to be imprisoned, when there was a chance of them getting back out into society?” White Hat asked scathingly, bristling at the memory. “The number of people I met over time being killed by criminals was high. When I became a hero long ago, I wouldn’t take any prisoners. Unless someone could show me that it was a petty crime or that the person was only a danger to themselves, I killed them.”

Black Hat looked oddly focused, so White Hat continued to speak.

“I was not much for accepting that people and other beings can reside within gray areas. That someone could be bad for the sake of another. I will admit that I am not the best at accepting that someone could have good intentions when they end up hurting others. Usually it’s black or white, and it’s simpler that way. Either you’re a good person or you’re evil, without any redeem qualities.” White Hat wasn’t entirely certain why Black Hat’s scent had sharpened but kept talking since he wasn't being interrupted.

“I used to make examples out of the worst of the worst, in hopes that it would curb the crime rates in any given city or country. Most of the time it worked, having a demon kill someone in the midst of a fight. To get others to surrender, despite the fact that I wanted to completely eliminate the threat. Sometimes I did. Other times, heroes would get there and have the situation handled.” White Hat waved a hand before rested his hands back on his knees. 

“Over time, my views shifted, until I have reached the point where I will merely capture my target, if given one. Or incapacitate a larger group and leave it to the police and other heroes in the area to arrest. I tend to not be in the center of the action as much any longer. At times, I think of stopping and retiring. But then, there are beings like you.” White Hat’s narrowed his now softly glowing eyes at Black Hat. “Demon or not, the evil that you spread and the horrible tragedies you wrought really make me want to renounce my no killing policy.” White Hat bared his fangs, letting them be as sharp as they used to be, when he usually made them less obvious. “It would be my greatest pleasure to rid the universes of such deplorable beings such as yourself.”

“Do it.” Black Hat managed to grit out past the spell. The villain let out a gurgling wheeze as the obedience spell forced him back into silence.

“You’d just enjoy yourself.” White Hat said, disgruntled. The hero withheld a sigh as he picked up on a scent, and over the fact that the villain was, well...

Black Hat’s pants were soaked. 

Again.

What a disgusting creature. 

“Do you think I’m jesting about killing villains in the past?” White Hat demanded, lifting the silence imparted by the obedience spell.

“Perhaps a little. You have only been toying with me up to this point.” Black Hat’s shoulder twitched. “You only broke my arm on accident, after all.” Black Hat bared his teeth in a wide smile. “You seem to have gone soft, with the way you act around me. Despite my being ‘evil.’ Is there something you wish to say about that, hero? Maybe something about you cumming with your cock down my throat?”

“I could rip your spine out.” White Hat said coldly. “That should prevent you from getting out of that cell. Though you’d probably just flop around somehow, just to spite me.”

“You? Rip out a spine?” Black Hat looked the hero over from where his head rested at an odd angle. The eye glittered, a hint of a tease in its depths. “I guess our species is strong enough but I don’t think you’ve done it. You don't seem to have the guts to do that to anyone.”

White Hat really didn’t have to prove anything to Black Hat.

He didn’t.

But White Hat also wanted the villain to know what he was capable of. How lucky Black Hat was to actually still draw breath. The fastest way was to show the villain, so White Hat reached through the he bars and rested his hand against the side of Black Hat’s head. There was only brief confusion from the villain before White Hat gave the other demon’s flashes of his past. Times the hero tried not to think about, because while White Hat had rid the world of a lot of evil, he wasn’t exactly proud of how he had gone about it back then.

The ripped out spine of a dying villain was the first memory White Hat showed. An evil being who had murdered over a thousand people in his homeland over the course of many years. The exhilaration White Hat had felt when finally tracked down the evil bastard that had ruined the lives of others. Had the evil being in his grasp as White Hat tore out their spine, watching them die. White Hat remembered the satisfaction that the villain would no longer be able to hurt anyone.

The memory shifted to another, as White Hat started to bombard the villain with other with pieces of his past.

Broken arms.

Shattered kneecaps. 

Crushed bodies.

Each violent death White Hat brought onto villains who had caused grievous harm to others. 

Ripping out claws. Tearing out the arms and legs of particular nasty villains, to prevent their escape.

Destroying or devouring the souls of those tainted beings. 

Bloodied clothes when White Hat was forced to use his claws and fangs. 

A demon, not of their kind, being subdued with magic in a chase. In another drawn out pursuit of the same demon, White Hat had no other weapons than his own body, his magic depleted by the end of that fight. The desperation and the messy tearing into that other demon’s body, until White Hat finally managed to destroy the horrid creature. 

The flashes of memory that showed a sword that White Hat sometimes borrowed from a retired hero. White Hat used it to mow down groups of terrible mindless beings that attempted to kill all in their path.

The memories faded, and White Hat felt satisfaction at rendering Black Hat completely speechless as the hero drew his hand away. 

Black Hat lie there on his belly, the obedience spell still in effect.

“Do you understand now? Why I have so much trouble holding myself back around you?” White Hat questioned, struggling to put past memories behind him. “It’s taking every ounce of control not to drag you out of this prison. To bring you somewhere that you can't escape while I use everything in my power to destroy you.” White Hat lifted the obedience spell with barely a thought and stared down at the other demon. "Have you any foolish words to say _now_?"

This villain had to understand what he was up against.

Black Hat was quiet a moment longer before he slowly got to his feet. The villain stood there, head down, and thinking from the look of it. The villain started to salivate again, the spit hitting the cell floor as his head raised. Black Hat's eye briefly glowed before going back to normal. 

White Hat waited patiently for a response, but in hindsight, the hero should have seen what was coming. White Hat should have know the villain wouldn’t be so easily deterred. That the deranged madman would have enjoyed everything that White Hat had just shared with him.

The painful deaths. 

The agony on the dying villains.

The vicious violence.

Black Hat would have enjoyed every second of it had he been there.

The villain looked White Hat dead in the eyes, the thin demon resting his face between the cell bars as Black Hat's gaunt body pressed hard against the metal.

White Hat frowned, but the confusion didn't last, as it vanished at the needy moan that rose from the villain and he humped the bars with his bony hips.

“You had better damn well fuck me after all  that.” Black Hat hissed dangerously while he gripped the bars so tight his fingers all cracked. “It’s not often that I get treated to such lovely sights of agonizing, horrendous and utterly brutal, drawn out deaths with fangs and claws. Such a beautiful sight, to see throats and bellies torn apart with such vicious precision.” Black Hat offered a crooked grin as he salivated even more. “We’re not so different, you and I. We have both killed, regardless of the reason. It doesn't matter whether we are the hero or the villain.”

Damn it all.

It appeared as if White Hat had merely spurred Black Hat on.

”You had better not walk away again like a coward.” Black Hat spat out as he bit a cell bar. The villain spoke against it as he dragged his fangs along. “Stop denying what you want over something as foolish as being on opposite sides.”

”So that you can gloat and let everyone in this place know that you got fucked by a hero? Hold it over my head and make demands?” White Hat looked away. “Get what you want and leave it at that?”

”Oh, I doubt I’d be satisfied with only being fucked one time.” Black Hat said dismissively as he let go of the bar. “We haven’t even gotten around to the part where I get to slide into that clenched slit of yours in return.”

White Hat was infuriated that his words don't seem to be making an impact. That the hero's past of killing villains didn't seem to matter a whit to the other demon.

Black Hat’s words frustrated him. How could the villain be so indifferent to who he chose to sleep with? Why would Black Hat want to be with a hero, when he was such an evil creature? White Hat had chosen to stray away from being a soulless creature, so surely another of their kind in another universe would be a more suitable mate?

"You are thinking too damn much, hero." Black Hat let out a disgusted sound. "Ugh...I’m asking you to_ fuck_ me, hero. Not be my mate, as you seem to find such an idea repulsive.” Black Hat's frown twisted into a teasing grin. “But if I may press it further? Break you a little more? We could get married like the humans do instead of a mating of our species. It would be so much more humiliating for you to make a spectacle of whatever this relationship of ours is.”

White Hat turned his head to glare at the other demon, aware his face was flushed. What was _wrong_ with this man, and why did White Hat like both of those options?

“Going to break my mind now, hero, or my hips, when you thrust that thick cock of yours inside of me?” Black Hat gave a very wide toothy grin, and began choking when White Hat had a hand wrapped around his throat. "Go on, snap my...neck. Fuck my broken body afterward..to comfort me afterward."

White Hat was pushed over the end at that. How _dare_ Black Hat make assumptions of him. White Hat would show the villain what could happen. He had to be all talk. Black Hat honestly couldn’t expect White Hat to truly have sex with him, did he?

”Cat got your tongue, hero? I can think of other things you could do with it.” The villain let out a manic little laugh before wheezing as White Hat let go of his throat. "Mm, do choke me like that again, so that I truly become breathless."

White Hat’s fangs sharpened as he reached out and maneuvered Black Hat until the villain was facing away from him and the cell bars. Tendrils snapped into existence off of White Hat’s back as they twined around Black Hat’s limbs. One slipped up beneath the villain’s shirt to wrap around his torso, the end wrapping snugly around the villain’s throat. Another few tentacles held Black Hat’s legs in place, and one went around his uninjured left arm to hold the limb against his back. Before Black Hat could say anything crude, White Hat seized the villain’s hips and dragged him close between two cell bars. 

Black Hat groaned aloud at the tendrils restricting his limbs. The villain let out a short gasp when the tendril around the core of his body forced him to bend over and present his bony ass to the hero. Black Hat let out a thin keen when another tendril came and flicked hard across his ass through the prison pants.

”Do you think it’s funny to taunt me with your body?” White Hat demanded.

_Thwack. Smack._

"Mm, disciplining me already, are you?" Black Hat trembled, his breath hitching with each of the strikes. "Do it some more."

”Do you think I find it amusing to waste my time dragging you back to your cell?” White Hat demanded as he let the tendril snap across that bony ass again.

_Thwack_.

Black Hat moaned and shoved his ass toward White Hat, pointedly asking for more without words as the villain moaned shamelessly.

”You’re in no shape to be escaping from this prison, let alone the island.” 

_Snap. Crack_.

”H...hero...I’m...” Black Hat’s voice was breathy. "Going to cum..." A tendril that snapped across the back of his thighs instead of his ass silenced him, but not before Black Hat let out a turned on moan.

”Do you even understand what you’re asking for, you depraved bastard?” White Hat demanded as he held onto the villain’s hips. The hero’s claws came out against fabric as White Hat impatiently dragged the prison pants down. He could see darker bruises already forming on the villains ass and lower. It made a possessive feeling rise in the hero over marking the other demon. Without another thought, White Hat ground his crotch up against Black Hat’s exposed ass. “Is this what you want?” 

”Yessss.” Black Hat hissed in return, the ‘s’ drawn out. The villain attempted to arch back into the touch, despite the restraining tendrils holding him bent over and in place. Black Hat began to growl over the way that the hero had started to hump up against him and make the stinging of those tentacle snaps to his ass burn from the friction. "More, hero. Give me more."

White Hat returned Black Hat’s growls with some of his own. If the villain thought he was going to get exactly what he wanted, Black Hat was sorely mistaken. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to cave in just a little bit. White Hat undid his pants and bunched them down him down enough to free his cock.

Black Hat’s head hung over as he sloppily sucked the side of a tendril that was wrapped around his neck. The villain nipped and lapped his tongue against the smooth tendril as White Hat grasped him tight, bone creaking audibly beneath the hero’s fingers.

White Hat ran his fingers along his shaft before he slid his tentacle cock between Black Hat’s thighs. The hero dragged his cock back and forth, squeezing his clawed fingertips into skin when Black Hat tried to join in moving back against him.

”Inside.” Black Hat breathed out, moaning in disappointment when White Hat ignored him. The villain attempted to spread his legs to encourage the hero to impale him, but to no avail. Unintelligible sounds issued out of the villain, nearly sounding like ‘yes’ and ‘more, hero’ until Black Hat’s words devolved into gibberish.

White Hat pounded between though thighs as he dug his claws into those lovely hips. It soon became clear to White Hat that the villain finally understood and accepted that there would be no penetration. Black Hat squeezing his thighs around White Hat’s cock made that very obvious. White Hat growled at the pressure and fucked against the friction with renewed energy. The hero swallowed the saliva that had been building in his mouth.

“I won’t...let you ever escape from this place.” White Hat’s snarled dangerously as he yanked Black Hat upright from his bent over position.

Black Hat wordlessly hissed as he thrashed against the tendrils binding him. The struggles ceased when White Hat began to fuck harder between his thighs, brushing his slit now and again at this new angle. All the fight left Black Hat as he sagged backward against the cell bars as White Hat held into his hips. 

“I won’t be leaving this place until you have worn yourself so thin you can barely move.” White Hat snapped his hips hard against Black Hat. “I will remain here until you have run out of that energy and your crazy ideas.“

Black Hat let out a raspy laugh as he sagged heavily against the bars and squeezed his thighs together even harder.

White Hat fucked those thighs like he was actually inside of the villain until he finally came between those legs. The ridged base of White Hat's cock pressed against those ass cheeks as the hero thrust his way through his orgasm. From the feeling of Black Hat’s quivering body, he must have cum at some point before White Hat.

“Put your cock in me next time, hero.” Black Hat slurred, giving his legs a little squeeze.

White Hat abruptly let go of Black Hat, both hands and tendrils, and watched as Black Hat flopped face down to the ground with a weary cackle of glee. White Hat swallowed hard as pang went through him over the sight of the other demon on the floor. At least until Black Hat began to lick up the floor where White Hat’s cum had landed. 

The villain made eye contact with White Hat while he did so, Black Hat making his tongue swipe at the mess with obvious precision.

White Hat shuddered hard as he remembered that wicked tongue around his cock. But seeing the sight also made White Hat feel apologetic and horrified with himself for treating someone this way, even if they were a villain. White Hat didn't usually leave the other being covered in his cum-he normally would take care of them. 

The feeling to help won out and the need to be good took over. 

Black Hat didn’t seem to notice the inner struggle as the villain was too busy purring his pleasure, while he eagerly finished licking up White Hat’s cum. Black Hat was acting like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. With a toothy smile, the villain dipped his fingers in the last bit to shove into his exposed slit.

White Hat hastily looked away, shamed with himself for getting so worked up.

What had he been thinking?

“Hrmm, don’t think so hard, hero. You might break something. If it still hasn’t penetrated that skull of yours, I quite enjoyed you touching me. And the way you snapped a tendril across my ass? Do that again sometime. It felt so good. Maybe even flick my slit a little next time.” Black Hat let out a little sigh. “Use more tentacles to hold me in place. I want to really fight the hold as I feel that thick cock go between my legs.” Black Hat’s voice was a lazy, sated drawl. “I would have enjoyed it even more if you had actually penetrated my slit, instead of sliding against me as you did.”

“I would have thought you’d be too worn out to speak so soon.” White Hat covered up his embarrassment, deciding to focus on his decision to not let Black Hat escape. And _not_ how he had felt up against Black Hat scrawny body and how close he had come to fucking that dripping slit.

“Come closer and see just how tired I am.” Black Hat flashed fangs as he crooked a finger at White Hat, as if to beckon the other demon toward him. “Unless you're going fuck me into a ‘drooling mess', I won't be quiet any time soon."

White Hat narrowed his eyes at the villain before he unlocked the cell and entered. The hero used the tendrils that were still split off of his back to pin the villain on his back.

Black Hat bared his teeth and struggled, kicking out at White Hat to try and get him riled up all over again.

White Hat merely formed more tentacles and completely held Black Hat to the cell ground. The hero focused on cleaning the other demon up with a conjured up washcloth and then manhandled the maniac’s pants back up around his narrow waist. White Hat chose not to dwell on why he didn’t just use magic.

Black Hat frothed at the mouth as he strained against the tendrils. The villain seemed to like being restrained and unable to move, just as he had indicated that he would enjoy the sensation. The excessive drooling as Black Hat writhed and wriggled with grumbling curses.

White Hat released his tendrils from around Black Hat’s body once he was finished and stepped away as he left the cell. And locked the door before the villain could cling to him. White Hat had plans to go clear his thoughts.

For the umpteenth time.

“Come back soon, hero.” Black Hat called out mockingly after White Hat as the hero briskly walked down the hall. “And don’t worry, I’ll keep what happened between us as our little secret.”

White Hat said nothing.

He couldn't form a coherent thought.

The problem had not resolved itself, at all.

-x-x-x-

A week and a half passed before White Hat could even look Black Hat in the face without blushing. 

The hero should have gone back sooner.

The day that White Hat chose to check up on the villain just so happened to be the same day a massive brawl erupted inside of the prison, with inmates beating the utter shit out of one another. White Hat learned amid the chaos that the fight had started not ten minutes after Black Hat had declined to be accompanied outside. The villain had wanted to be out of his cell to mingle with the inmates.

It was a large scale bloody brawl, that had all guards and heroes on hand to break up, White Hat included.

It took longer than anticipated and in the end, quite a few casualties had been discovered.

White Hat’s belly churned as he came upon a corpse, another hero shouting to him they’d found another two, and possibly more. But White Hat was focused on the wounds and the damage that had been inflicted on the grisly, torn apart throat of the body he had come across. It matched up with what White Hat could do with his fangs, which in turn meant that Black Hat was responsible for killing this inmate, and possibly many more. 

Black Hat had to have known that this meant that the muzzle was going to be a permanent fixture over his face once he was recaptured.

So why had he done it?

White Hat stood up from examining the corpse, and looked around anxiously. The hero couldn’t sense Black Hat at present. 

Where was he?

Had Black Hat slipped outside during the commotion, after he had murdered and torn apart the other prisoners? White Hat knew that the villain was the instigator, what with all the dead inmates scattered about. 

But why?

Why had Black Hat savaged the other inmates when he knew the consequences?

White Hat went outside to do a quick search, as heroes and guards ushered the living prisoners back inside of the prison. As White Hat passed by, he saw at least three dead inmates being carried away. White Hat looked away.

Where the hell that fiend had skunk off to?

White Hat fruitlessly searched the grounds, and even checked the top of the walls, but the hero couldn’t even catch a whiff of Black Hat’s scent. Usually White Hat was able to pick up on the villain’s scent. But at present, it was almost as if Black Hat had been able to mask it in some way.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Frustrated, and feeling like he had to hurry, White Hat went back into the prison and did a thorough search of Black Hat’s cell. White Hat eventually came to stand silently within Black Hat’s cell. A number of thoughts came and went over where Black Hat could have gotten to.

A few minutes later, a horrid idea surfaced. 

No.

Surely even Black Hat wouldn’t be that depraved.

White Hat hastily left the cell and found the closest guard.

“W-White Hat?” A guard asked as the hero slammed open the door. “Can I h-help you?”

”Where are the dead being brought?” White Hat asked.

“They were t-taken to the grave-site t-two hours ago.” The guard stammered, apparently taken aback at the grim look on White Hat’s face. “All ten of them were taken from the prison, in fact. To the edge of the woods, on the opposite side of this island.”

White Hat left the room immediately, and raced through the prison as quickly as he possibly could. The hero left the grounds and teleported himself past the walls. White Hat began to stalk through the woods at the edge of the small building he was staying at. White Hat couldn't believe this. That sick, twisted creature had killed many other prisoners on the off chance that he would be able to sneak off amid the chaos and-

Ugh.

White Hat hoped that he was wrong, but it seemed as though the hero was going to be paying the island’s prison cemetery an impromptu visit. And the closer the demon got to his destination, the more his suspicions turned out to be confirmed. Already, White Hat could pick up the faint scent of the other eldritch being. The hero's eyes narrowed as he shoved past the trees, his ire growing over the gamble Black Hat had just taken today.

White Hat was not going to be as gentle this time around when recapturing the villain.


	9. Reverse trojan horse via coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a somewhat reasonable chapter length that I can edit more easily.
> 
> I'm planning to name the chapters at some point, since this fic decided to become much longer than first anticipated (I really shouldn't be surprised that this keeps happening to some of the fics I write).

It had worked like a charm.

Who would have thought that mass murder, albeit on a smaller scale, would work so wonderfully? And picking a fight with that brute of a prisoner? The one who had implied that he would fuck Black Hat and kill him?

That had been ever so _satisfying_.

Well, it hadn't happened yet but when it did, the villain knew it would be.

Black Hat crept up on the inmate while he grinned to himself. Oh, to feel the flash of fear when the other prisoner realized that his fate was sealed.

The villain couldn't _wait_.

Black Hat straightened himself up, looking ridiculous in his loose prison clothing as he attempted to emulate a gentlemanly posture. The villain cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other being. The moment the brute turned around, Black Hat wordlessly launched himself up at the prisoner with his maw open wide. With savage pleasure, the villain plunged his fangs into the soft throat before him. That skin was just begging to be torn apart and Black Hat bit deeply. The villain snapped his head to the side, taking some of the meaty skin beneath.

The villain was treated to a lovely fountain of blood, and the gurgling sound of the dying.

Black Hat swallowed down the strips of flesh in his mouth with a satisfied moan. It had been far too long since he's taken someone down like a mindless beast. The villain let out a raspy purr as he grasped the shoulders of the other inmate before messily biting into the brute's throat again. 

Ahh, the taste of another being's flesh.

So refreshing after having nothing to sate his hunger.

The blood was warm in his mouth and dribbling down the villain's chin as Black Hat ripped tendons and exposed the vertebrae. Screams rang out behind him, and Black Hat shoved away from the now dead inmate, letting the carcass drop to the floor in a crumpled, lifeless heap. The villain let out a vicious snarl and sprang into the hallway on all fours. Black Hat twisted his head to the side in a distorted way. Then, he began to salivate excessively, laughing in a crazed, menacing way as the other inmates ran away from him. The villain eagerly gave chase, playfully nipping at the heels of some of the prisoners for the hell of it. But then, Black Hat took grasped an inmate by the legs and bit into an artery before crawling up the crying man's leg and extended his mouth open as much as possible.

A fascinated yet horrified silence had fallen over the inmates in view.

Black Hat bit the head off the body by the neck and messily crunched the skull bone as he fit the flattened head into his mouth. The villain was aware of the terrified stares, ready to take advantage of reminding the others who and what he could be. After Black Hat swallowed the small grisly meal, he threw his head back, and let out a piercing demonic scream before tearing his fangs into the torso.

It started a mass panic.

Excellent.

This meant that Black Hat could now implement his latest plans.

"_All of those who thought I was weak...those who dared to taunt or touch me. You all will die_." Black Hat hissed in an unfamiliar language at the fleeing inmates in the hallway. The villain gave chase, and made it outside past panicking guards.

Tearing and rending with his fangs was so very, very refreshing. The sounds of the dead and dying were ever so sweet to the villain.

When Black Hat was satisfied that chaos that he had wrought, it was time to move on to the next step of his plan. Black Hat carefully observed the way the rest of the inmates and the guards milled around in a panic. Before any heroes could reach the scene, or any guard grow confident to face the villain, Black Hat hid in the shadows along the wall as best he could. When the demon made it to one end of the prison's ground, Black Hat smiled. With a quick, furtive look around the immediate area, Black Hat slunk into the shack where the coffins were stored.

The island prison guards never knew when someone was going to croak, whether by the criminal's own hand, by another's, or by the neglect of one's body.

Therefore, the need for the coffins and a cemetery on the island at the edge of some woods.

Black Hat was immensely pleased with himself as he cracked open the lid of the nearest prepared coffin and crawled into it with a low chuckle. The villain made himself comfortable, and tried to hold as still as possible. If Black Hat's sources were correct, no one ever looked inside of the coffin when filling the casket, because no one was stupid enough to want to get trapped and buried while still alive.

Except for him.

The villain wouldn't mind having to force his way out of the coffin. Not if it meant that Black Hat had a chance at escape, especially when no one was likely to figure out where he was until it was too late.

This plan was brilliant.

Surely even White Hat wouldn't think the villain was capable of _this_.

Hiding in a coffin with a dead body.

This idea was foolproof.

Black Hat would be off the island this very day.

Time passed by slowly, but, as the villain had anticipated, the doors to the shack opened up, and the dead were brought inside.

Black Hat could smell the tinge of death on the air.

But what the villain hadn't anticipated was how quickly someone dropped the large dead brute on him an hour or so later. But the villain withstood the heavy weight of the dead being, keeping himself from letting out a displeased hiss. The dead weight may have cracked his bones here and there, but it was nothing that couldn't mend after some time had passed. As the coffin lid was pulled back over, shrouding the inside in darkness, Black Hat took in a slow breath. The scent of death permeated the entirety of what he was scenting, but the demon enjoyed the smell, especially since he was the cause of the death.

It made him...hungry.

Black Hat couldn't take the deceased inmate's soul.

The magic White Hat had carved into his body prevented that. 

But Black Hat had to do something to satiate the need to consume a soul. Black Hat hungrily tore into the dead inmate, clothing and all as he took bite sized chunks. But instead of stopping at a few chomps, the villain continued to rip apart the body as he filled his belly with raw dead meat. It wasn't as filling as a soul, but Black Hat would take what he could get. Black Hat scrabbled uselessly with his gloved fingers against the corpse before he let out a quiet hiss of annoyance, and began using his talons. The villain devoured more and more until he was bloated, Black Hat's stomach distended on his thin frame as he lie on his side.

Black Hat let his body do with that meal as it would.

The villain rested there in the darkness of the coffin, idly picking the corpse down to to bone as the coffin was jostled around as it was carried along. Black Hat heard the sound of the prison gates being open, and the coffin being set down some time later as shovels digging into the ground could be heard. Black Hat waited patiently, for once, while he cleaned his face free of blood with idle strokes of his tongue. Soon, the villain felt the coffin settled into the dirt and buried.

Buried, several feet underground, where there was one dead body and one very alive demon, who was again congratulating himself for this particular stroke of genius.

Softly glowing green fangs flashed in the darkness.

There was no way that White Hat could possibly begin to think that Black Hat would do something like this. And the best part was, Black Hat would be long gone from this island before the hero even realized what had happened.

It would be ever so funny to confuse White Hat.

The villain lie there for time, as Black Hat felt that he needed to give enough time for there to be no one lingering in the cemetery. When Black Hat was ready to make his escape from both coffin and island, the villain's body made use of a burst of power that came from the meat he had eaten. The energized boost allowed him to break through the coffin lid with ease. 

Dirt fell straight into Black Hat's face and his parted mouth.

The villain spat out the dirt, even if he ended up swallowing some of it. Black Hat flopped his head to the side and let the dirt settle partway into the casket. When the dirt stopped falling, Black Hat resumed breaking the lid further, and creating a place for him to squeeze out of. Wiggling his thin frame through the lid of the coffin, Black Hat tenaciously began to claw his way out with gloved fingers of the loosely packed soul. Finally, the villain broke through to the surface, fresh air spilling across his face. 

Perfect.

It was nearing dusk.

Night time would be a perfect time to make his escape.

Black Hat preened, ridiculously pleased with himself yet again for this brilliant plan of his. Black Hat pressed the palms of his hands against the ground as he twisted his body, half out of the grave when the villain picked up a rustling sound coming from the woods at the edge of the cemetery. Time seemed to freeze as Black Hat caught a whiff of White Hat, followed immediately by the sight of the hero standing a short distance away.

It was like a curse.

As much as Black Hat enjoyed this game of escaping and being chased down by White Hat to be recaptured, the villain needed more. Black Hat craved his freedom and had to leave, in order to recuperate and let himself get back to full strength. 

And once he had his power back?

Perhaps the villain would be able to get a proper fuck out of White Hat.

But with the way the hero was looking at him right now, Black Hat figured his chances of sex were slim to none.

White Hat stared at Black Hat as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

The villain supposed that was fair, since his ride in the coffin was a rather horrid way to get out of that prison.

There was also a slight tic in White Hat's right eye, the hero looking as if he were barely restraining himself.

It looked as if...as if White Hat were considering shoving Black Hat back into the grave. To stab the villain with unsheathed claws, and afterward, White Hat would sit at the edge of the coffin below the surface to see how long it took for Black Hat to expire.

The villain stared wide-eyed at White Hat at the righteous fury that had begun to etch itself on the hero's face. 

White Hat...

It seemed as though White Hat was actually upset now, and not just mildly exasperated with the villain's antics. The hero's hands were at his sides, the sharp claws out and gasping at what was likely an imaginary scrawny neck. 

Black Hat slowly and very carefully pulled the rest of his body out of the grave. Aware of the other demon's focus on him, and the growing tic in White Hat's eye and the rather attractive scowl, Black Hat crouched down on the grass with taloned feet. The villain warily eyed White Hat, but dared to offer a flirty smile. Black Hat wagged his thin eyebrows to reinforce the fanged grin.

"I don't suppose you could pretend you didn't see me?" Black Hat asked as he warily eyed White Hat. The villain quietly watched the way White Hat deliberately removed his shoes, stretching out his talons. "Are you going to ravish me in the cemetery? How dirty of you, hero." Black Hat cocked his head to the side as a filthy grin rose on his lips. One hand went up to the loose collar of his shirt, delicately tugging the clothing with a few fingers. "Shall I remove my clothing to make things easier for you?" Black Hat slid the gloved fingertips of his other hand up beneath the hem of his shirt. "Sprawl my body out on the ground, prepared to take whatever you want to give me? Fuck me so hard into the ground that we end up resting alongside one of the coffins?"

White Hat's eyes narrowed to slits as he bared his fangs in a wordless snarl.

Black Hat licked his lips and let out a very lewd sound.

The hero dug his feet into the ground, the talons scraping through the grass and into the dirt beneath as White Hat's visage grew cold and focused.

Oh.

_Oh!_

"Mm, are you going to chase me down, hero? Make me play hard to get before you have your way with me?" Black Hat was eager over the idea of being involved in a chase that was being taken more seriously than before. "Do you want me to play dead when you catch me?"

"You will not get far." White Hat growled out, his voice icy and devoid of any humor.

Black Hat licked his fangs free of saliva and let out a little moan. The villain couldn't help it. 

That expression on the hero's face was exquisite.

But Black Hat wasn't a fool. As soon as White Hat’s body moved the faintest bit forward, Black Hat bolted into the woods that were behind him, leaping over gravestones.

White Hat let out a decidedly savage sounding demonic cry and gave chase. 

From the sound of it, the hero was coming after Black Hat on all fours like the demon he was. Black Hat wanted to see the sight, but the villain knew that if he looked, this would be over with too soon.

White Hat spat out unfamiliar words, sounding closer.

Black Hat blindly ran through the woods, squeezing his skinny ass through the trees and doing everything in his power to make it difficult for White Hat to follow. A gasp and hiss of pain let Black Hat know that White Hat had fallen for a trap meant for escaping prisoners. It wouldn’t truly work but it would be an irritating pain and one that would likely spur White Hat on more in an effort to catch up to Black Hat. The villain reached the cliff side overlooking the ocean and dared to look back.

It was worth the chance of being caught.

Black Hat glimpsed glowing eyes and a snarling White Hat as the hero emerged from the woods, from twisted and on all fours, as the villain had guessed. Black Hat didn’t stick around to see if White Hat could lunge across the distance and pin him to the ground. The villain leapt off of the cliff instead, laughing like a madman as he plummeted to the ocean below.

Nearly there.

Freedom would soon be-

White Hat suddenly appeared before Black Hat, the hero's expression completely unhinged over the thought of his prey nearly getting away. Black Hat flailed in the air in a useless attempt at avoiding the other demon who fell alongside him. There was a crawling sensation and a desperate need to flee within Black Hat over being hunted down by something that was currently stronger than him.

Prey?

Hunted?

Unease trickled in.

Was...was White Hat acting as if Black Hat were something to devour instead of being capturing?

Too bad it wasn't being devoured in a pleasurable way.

No, if White Hat had let himself go, it would be much more painful and not at all pleasurable to have pieces of flesh bitten out of him. But the villain wasn't even bitten, because apparently, White Hat still held control over himself, though not by much.

Black Hat let out a soundless screech of agony as his entire ribcage was shattered the moment White Hat’s fist connected with the villain’s thin body. The force of the punch sent Black Hat flying backward into the cliff wall. Every bone in the villain's body was broken as the force of the punch sent Black Hat over half way beneath the island's rock bed. Black Hat’s journey to the other side of the island was halted when the momentum died. The villain hung limply from the rock wall, his body painfully contorted. Black Hat drooled freely, his mind locked onto the way he had finally gotten the monster hidden within the hero to come out to play. 

White Hat was suddenly snarling inches away from Black Hat's, the hero’s face completely crazed. 

Black Hat’s eye slid shut unwillingly, even as he wore a faint grin. 

It was a glorious sight, those glowing eyes and sharp white fangs with drool pooling around them. 

The blood-lust was absolutely delectable.

Black Hat would have just preferred to not have been turned into a living meat-sack. And yet, the villain welcomed White Hat’s claws digging deeply into his shoulders, even if Black Hat could barely feel anything at present. The villain braced himself for more abuse of his broken body but nothing happened. Instead, the side of Black Hat's face received a hesitant lick and a brief nuzzle after a tense, drawn out silence.

“Oh no...not again...” A worried noise slipped out of the hero, along with the whispered words. White Hat had managed to reign himself in. "I couldn't...I shouldn't have...at least, not that much...but I...oh no...are you...?"

The villain heard even more words begin to tumble out of White Hat’s mouth, the hero’s tone indicating that he was absolutely horrified over what he had just done.

“Black Hat? Can you hear me?” Claws retracted as gently as possible from the villain’s shoulders, before fingers gingerly felt the sides of Black Hat's head. “I didn’t shatter your skull, did I? Your...hip bones?" White Hat's hands moved down to lightly touch said hips. "I know that they were jutting out to begin with but they kind of look-“

Black Hat felt the hero drew closer and heard White Hat suck in a sharp breath.

“I didn’t mean to go that far. I-I’m usually better at controlling my strength when someone isn’t as strong as me.” White Hat’s hands moved again, this time to rest shakily on Black Hat’s cheeks, feather-light as the hero attempted to gauge the damage he had caused. “You...your jaw looks like it might be dislocated. Are you able to say anything?”

Black Hat let out a gasping wheeze that barely made it past his broken jaw.

“...I knew you were weakened by the spells but I didn’t realize that you were this breakable, without your hat and access to very little power.” White Hat’s hands ran lightly along the hole that Black Hat’s body had made. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that I was going to cause this much damage. One moment...I need to...make this a cave and-” White Hat’s voice trailed off as he stepped away. 

Black Hat listened to the sound of White Hat creating a cave with a sensation that had to be magic. Either with precise blasts of concentrated magical energy or the hero coating his clawed hands in magic to make digging easier.

But why was the hero bothering to dig?

Why wasn’t White Hat just dragging Black Hat’s broken body back to his cell?

The villain didn’t bother trying to pry open his eye, as his neck felt like it might have snapped after being slammed into the rock. Black Hat let his other senses take over, because they could make it past the agonizing burning sensation that his whole body was in.

White Hat was digging.

A lot.

The hero was also letting off a lot of guilt, as if White Hat _hadn’t_ wanted to smash Black Hat’s escaping ass into the ground as he had. Or, well, smash him sideways through the cliff as far as he had, the villain's weakened body unable to protect him from harm. 

It appeared as though White Hat really was back to the dithering idiot he always seemed to be, unless he were actually being serious. Like moments ago when the hero had chased Black Hat down and precisely punched the villain right where it would hurt. Black Hat was actually fine with that. He hurt too much right now to be able to take much more of a beating. Not without risking the chance that hos body would force him into unconsciousness to heal. 

Maybe in the future, and Black Hat was more himself, he and White Hat could have a proper battle with one another. They could even take turns smashing one another into mountains for the hell of it. Black Hat let out a wistful sigh that sounded like a terrible gurgling death rattle, which in turn made the hero work faster on whatever it was he was doing.

Soon, the sound of water could be heard.

Water?

“I’m going to move you now.” White Hat broke into the villain's thoughts. "I'll try not to jostle you too much."

Black Hat felt the other demon remove him from where he had been embedded in the rock. Had the villain been able to, he would have liked to see the indentation his body had made. Black Hat hung limply in White Hat’s arms as the hero carried him a short distance away. The villain enjoyed being in the hero's arms for the little amount of time that it lasted, before White Hat settled him down back down on the ground.

"I would say hold still, but I don't think you are able to move at present." White Hat murmured.

A scratch of a pen began to trail along one of Black Hat's hands soon after the hero had spoken. 

A spell?

White Hat was going to cast a spell on him now, while he was too weak to resist?

How terribly devious.

The villain wholeheartedly approved of the hero taking advantage of him.

Black Hat experienced a chill in the air and realized with a jolt that White Hat had removed all of his clothes. And yet Black Hat was certain, as White Hat drew on his skin with a pen, that there was nothing remotely sexual going on. As soon as White Hat was finished writing the long, complicated spell out, Black Hat groaned a curse as his his broken body was lifted up again, and settled into a shallow pool of water.

Ah.

A healing spell.

White Hat really should have just left him broken, if the hero truly didn’t want Black Hat to escape. 

In this shape, Black Hat’s natural healing ability that tricked through the spells carved in his body would take years to heal the damage on his own. White Hat could just leave him in that cell, helpless and unable to move, where Black Hat would eventually end up burned by the sun and slowly covered in dust.

"Rest." White Hat said quietly, as he seemed to settle down alongside the shallow pool. "Heal."

Black Hat felt the other demon's hand, without a glove, rest over his forehead briefly. Had the villain the energy, he might have whined over how warm it felt. Not the painful stab of the sun, but a different kind of warmth. Despite despising kindness, the simple gesture the hero had made while Black Hat lie there uselessly in the water while he was mended by a high level healing spell?

It made him fall for White Hat even more.

How disgusting yet intriguing.

Black Hat wanted to crawl onto the hero and firmly cling to him, whether or not the villain had his clothes back on. Black Hat craved little touches such as the hand on his forehead. The villain had a desire for those soft, wonderful touches of another being of his kind. Black Hat reeled over the desire and neediness he felt before he reigned the sensation in as some suspicion rose within him.

Was White Hat manipulating him right now? 

Was the other demon using the obedience spell to make Black Hat melt like a puddle of goo over the reassuring hand? Make the villain try to lean up against that hand while the the soothed him with nonsense words? Or was Black Hat really just that desperate for any kind of touch? The villain wasn’t sure the answer to that, and he did nothing but lie there in the water.

White Hat kept his bare, warm hand in place and gave gentle rubs of his fingers to Black Hat's skin.

Funny.

Black Hat had only just realized that he had made his bowler hat change into a night cap again. Appropriate, Black Hat supposed. It made sense, however, since White Hat could easily rest his hand over his forehead without the brim of a hat getting in the way.

"Rest, and let the spell I penned onto your body do the rest in the water." White Hat said softly overhead. "The magic will work better if you don't resist its pull."

Black Hat listened to the hero, for once, and as he did, the villain almost missed the way a tendril, similar to one Black Hat could branch off his back, curled loosely around one of his hands. The villain's hand twitched against it as he let out a slow sigh and let his body go limp. A teasing smile was on the inside, however, as Black Hat realized that despite White Hat's protests, the hero was doing a poor job right now of trying not to show interest in the villain.

The quiet purring and the careful curl of the tentacle around the villain's hand were strong indications of this.

White Hat's purring grew louder as Black Hat began to drift along the edge of consciousness, and the number of tendrils soothingly running along his body in silent encouragement increased. Black Hat figured that addressing the hero's actions toward him at present would yield...interesting results. White Hat was obviously smitten with him, but would the hero admit to his attraction? Black Hat was quite amused by this development and let out a weak, raspy purr that trailed off into silence.

White Hat leaned in over Black Hat with a louder rumble in return.

The sound made Black Hat weirdly giddy inside, his instincts oddly pleased by the response. Perhaps the villain's escape being cut short would turn out well this time around. Black Hat supposed it all depended on how White Hat reacted to him when he woke up. The healing spell finally managed to sink fully into Black Hat's body to work its magic, and the villain let it happen.

White Hat's tendrils curled loosely around Black Hat in a comforting way, the soft purring sending the villain off into a heavy slumber.


	10. Smitten with a villain

White Hat warily watched the villain slumbering in the shallowly dug pool while the healing magic did its work. There was no reason for White Hat to be so suspicious of the other demon but as Black Hat had proven before, he could be very wily even awhile injured.

This time, however, seemed very different than before, as the hero had gone a little overboard in securing Black Hat.

White Hat appeared to have successfully incapacitated the villain with a single punch to the chest. White Hat just hadn’t expected for the strike he’d landed to have broken the bones inside of Black Hat’s body so easily. But the hero had been so infuriated for the first time in centuries, and no longer merely exasperated by the other demon’s antics.

The way Black Hat had coyly plucked at his clothing while offering his dirt and gore costed body from being inside of the coffin. The villain licking his lips and daring to push things further. The teasing and the taunting Black Hat easily threw the hero’s way...

White Hat felt he couldn’t take the other demon’s words and actions for much longer without making a terrible mistake. 

This had to stop.

But instead of making things easier on the hero, Black Hat had dared to bolt his skinny form into the woods that were at the edge of the cemetery. And the villain had somehow managed to scurry off in a manner that had triggered an instinctual response in White Hat to track down his prey.

_Prey_.

White Hat couldn’t believe he’d lost hold of himself so much that he had briefly viewed the other demon as something to hunt down and devour piece by bloody piece. Being caught in a trap partway through the woods had done wonders to bring his mind back into focus, but not reel in White Hat’s strength. When he saw Black Hat leap off the cliff, the hero had gone straight after him with bared fangs.

The need to hunt down the prey and tear it apart had changed into securing the escaping villain who had murdered others for a chance to slip away.

White Hat realized too late that he hadn’t been holding himself back as well as he thought he could. This lack of reigning in his strength was evidenced by the fact that White Hat had sent Black Hat’s skinny form violently into the side of the cliff with the fierce punch the hero had lashed out with. White Hat had not meant to strike the other demon so hard, but White Hat had allowed all of the taunting and teasing to get to him. 

That was in the past now. 

White Hat would just have to accept the consequences of his own actions. One of which was because of what he’d done, he now felt obligated to fix the damage he had caused.

The hero let out a slow sigh as he ran a hand over his face, the other hand still resting on Black Hat’s forehead.

White Hat had gone from being utterly furious with Black Hat and his mind games to the hero being horrified by his own actions.

And right now?

White Hat had used a powerful healing spell on the villain, who was now slumbering in the shallow pool of water. A slumbering Black Hat was not as bad as an awake one, as the hero could still hear his own thoughts, and not be consumed by rage over how flippant Black Hat had been toward him.

Why hadn’t the hero just dragged the other demon’s broken body back to the prison? Why not just let him suffer for what he had done to the other prisoners during this latest escape attempt?

White Hat knew why, but he couldn’t bring himself to admitting it. But the hero couldn’t deny that his body was letting him know, through the purring and careful touches that he was...was...

Oh, White Hat couldn’t even bring himself to think the thought because it would become too real to him.

Pale tendrils that had branched off of the hero’s back continued to carefully caressing the villain in a reassuring way. In a way, it was more to reassure White Hat himself that Black Hat was recuperating from all of the broken bones in his body.

Shattered bones, some of which were actually sticking out of the villain’s body.

White Hat’s hand curled against Black Hat’s forehead, before allowing his tendrils to slowly undulate over the pen markings he had drawn on the villain’s nude body for the spell. White Hat did his best to keep his focus on Black Hat’s face and his stupid nightcap while the hero checked on the spell and how it was progressing. White Hat tried his best not to notice the way he had begun to pet Black Hat’s cheek, telling himself he was checking to see if the bone of his jaw had reset.

Yes, the hero realized he could have touched Black Hat’s jaw instead of his cheek.

No, White Hat wasn’t going to stop.

The purring that emanated from his body was subconscious.

White Hat wasn’t actually enjoying taking care of the villain. 

He wasn’t.

White Hat squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to not let out a needy whine over the way Black Hat had briefly purred in response to his touch. The hero struggled with what he was feeling on the inside until finally he could take it no longer. White Hat had to get out of this self-made cave and away from acknowledging the fact that even his tendrils were beginning to pet along the sides of Black Hat’s body.

A whimper of pain slipped out of the villain as the other demon twitched within the shallow pool.

White Hat perked up as a wonderful excuse to get out of there presented itself to him.

Of course!

He could go out and gather some items together, and make something for Black Hat to take for the pain when he inevitably woke up partway through the spell’s magic. White Hat would bet money that the villain would defy the magic meant to keep him asleep while his body was being mended.

“I’ll be right back.” The hero murmured to the fitfully sleeping Black Hat, as he reluctantly let the pale tentacles vanish into nothingness. White Hat left the cave soon after, and as he was going about gathering the items, he realized that he felt…concerned, for the villain. White Hat felt the need to go straight back to the other demon and purr up a storm as he resumed reassuring Black Hat as he healed.

Oh _no._

_No_.

White Hat wasn’t supposed to allow himself to become attached to the villain. It was dangerous for the hero to do so. White Hat hated to think what might happen if anyone found out that he was falling for a dangerous criminal. White Hat dropped a mushroom he’d just found, face burring as he realized what had just slipped through his head.

Oh dear.

Did he…oh no...no, it couldn’t be. 

The thought that White Hat had had before...the one he didn’t want to allow himself to linger on...it had come back full force, intruding onto his thoughts

It couldn’t be.

White Hat refused to entertain the notion and yet-

Was he _attracted_ to Black Hat? 

White Hat’s tentacle cock helpfully pushed against his pants, twisting in on itself as the hero realized with a jolt that his slit was wet.

That was…a big yes.

White Hat found the villain horribly attractive despite the terrible shape he was in. But as more time went by, White Hat had come to notice that he had begun to crave the banter that went between the two of them. The chases that they shared when the villain tried to escape.

The hero held in an embarrassed groan. 

White Hat had to admit at some point that he even enjoyed some of the dirty jokes that Black Hat cracked. There were even some nights when the hero felt some shame amongst the lust he felt over the idea wanting Black Hat to suck his cock again. Maybe even lick his slit, through the dirty bastard would probably fuck White Hat with his tongue instead, elongating his tongue within and droving White Hat wild.

White Hat let out a soft whine.

This wasn’t good.

What a pickle he found himself in.

White Hat groaned as he realized he’d just internally wondered if Black Hat would make a dirty pickle joke if he could listen in to his thoughts right now. The hero needed to focus. The items to make an herbal mixture. All he had to do was focus on that, and everything would be all right. He could figure things out when he was less rattled. Making an old herbal recipe was just the thing White Hat needed to distract himself. 

It took…longer than anticipated to gather all the necessary items.

The hero was oddly impatient to get back to the cave and Black Hat. It wasn’t magic or any telepathy attempting to manipulate White Hat. He just happened to really want to get back to the other of his kind and alleviate the discomfort that White Hat had caused.

The hero checked on the spell’s progress before seating himself along the side of the shallow pool he’d carved into the cavern floor. White Hat busied himself by adding each ingredient into a bowl he’d conjured out of thin air, and used some water from the pool Black Hat lie on. When White Hat was finished, he had a disgusting gloppy mess that was brown and green in the bowl. But from the scent, the hero knew that it was what he had wanted to concoct. 

A pain reliever.

Human medicines didn’t work on their kind, but herbal mixtures could touch them just a little. It would be enough to take the edge off the pain.

White Hat gently slid a manifested tendril beneath Black Hat’s head, and tilted it up.

The villain let out a weak hiss, indicating there was at least a little consciousness there.

“Here, drink this.” White Hat scooted closer to the side of the pool and leaned over, bringing the bowl to the other demon's lips. “It will help deaden the pain of mending bone and tendon.”

Black Hat didn’t drink the mixture so much as lap it up messily with the tip of a forked tongue, the faintest purr emitting from him as he ingested the medicine.

White Hat watched the amount being taken in, and removed the bowl to set it aside when he felt the villain had had enough.

Black Hat’s tongue licked at the air for a moment before the demon realized the bowl was gone. The tongue vanished back inside the villain’s mouth with a brief lick of his lips.

White Hat did not expect there to be side effects when Black Hat’s body began to make use of the medicine. The hero felt terrible as soon as he came to the realization that he had inadvertently gotten Black Hat high off his ass. White Hat watched with trepidation and fascination as Black Hat became so stoned out of his mind that he started at nothing for a very long time.

Then, the paranoia struck.

At this point, White Hat was very concerned, confused and just a little perplexed over the villain’s behavior. How in the world had Black Hat managed to make amedicine meant to deaden pain become more of an acid trip?

The villain soon began to mutter in tongue before he lapsed into silence as he presumably held an internal, one-sided conversation.

White Hat barely prevented himself from jumping when Black Hat’s head suddenly cracked dramatically to the side to face him.

“How am I supposed to get that idiot hero to accept my advances?” Black Hat asked in a dead voice, before he began to rattle off all his woes in a strung together sentence that made no sense, before he spoke slowly again.

White Hat watched, baffled, as the other demon stared at him. 

Did...did Black Hat think he was looking at a mirror?

White Hat felt that he was being stared at as if he wasn’t there, and yet at the same time, Black Hat was looking straight at him.

“What do you think?” Black Hat asked conversationally.

White Hat started violently when an echo of Black Hat’s voice answered.

_‘Straddle him naked.’_ The echo suggested gleefully.

“No, no, that won’t do at all.” Black Hat slurred, spitting out water as he sighed. “I threw myself naked at the hero and yet it elicited no response. He merely took me back to my cell.”

_‘Bend over and show him your slit.’_ The echo suggested.

“Already did that.” Black Hat said with a disappointed sigh. “But I finally felt that nice thick cock brush up against my slit.”

_‘Finger yourself in front of him so that he sees the view fully.’_ The echo suggested. _‘Make it horrific with a tongue dancing out of the slit, salivating. Have teeth nibble at his lips when he gets too close.’_

“I’d have to get the hero to play with my slit first.” Black Hat hummed as if he liked his own suggestion. “Maybe I’ll try that the next time, and have teeth nibble his fingers. He won’t put his lips close without being paranoid that I’ll bite.”

’_Lightly bite him until he shivers.’_ The echo said. _‘And when he licks your slit deeply, plunge a tongue down his throat past his own tongue.’_

White Hat bit back a whine over the very idea. Why the hell was Black Hat so lewd? And why the hell did the hero like the sound of those suggestions?

The echoing voice was gone the next time Black Hat spoke aloud.

“Why won’t that damn hero get closer to me?” Black Hat mumbled. “It can’t be as simple as the fact that I am a villain and an evil being. That would be one of the stupidest reasons to not fuck me raw. Especially when I specifically state that I want his dumb heroic ass to ravish me to within an inch of my life.”

White Hat could feel another unusual flush rising across his cheeks. The hero felt ashamed that an ancient being like himself was allowing this kind of reaction to another demon. 

And Black Hat’s words? 

The reason the hero stayed back and desperately refrained from trying to show his attraction to the villain really was as simple as that. 

Why didn’t it _bother_ the other demon that they were on opposite sides?

Black Hat’s head suddenly snapped back to its usual position, and the villain stared up at the ceiling.

White Hat remained seated, uncertain and unsure if he should do anything to intervene. 

What was Black Hat’s body going to do with the medicine now? Keep him high? Keep him speaking to sudden echoes of himself that appeared out of nowhere?

“I haven’t felt _this_ good since I’d gotten myself shit-faced drunk.” Black Hat mumbled up at the ceiling, his eye fixed on nothing in particular. “I caused multiple apocalypses across several universes simultaneously and with little effort during that time.” Black Hat weakly lifted a hand up out of the water to wave in emphasis before it dramatically dropped back into the water. 

White Hat tensed up over the way Black Hat froze at the splash, the villain’s eye widening horror.

“No. How dare they!” Black Hat shrieked, promptly freaking out as he flailed in the shallow water. “Why am I being dunked in holy water _again_? Haven’t they learned that does nothing but irritate my skin the slightest bit?”

”It’s not holy water!” White Hat reached over and rested both hands on Black Hat’s chest in an attempt to calm him down. “Calm yourself, before you harm your body. It’s still healing!”

The hero’s words didn’t seem to sink in as the villain flailed even more wildly than before as he drooled and began to speak in tongues.

White Hat decided then and there that he was not going to be giving the other demon any more of the herbal painkiller. It was painfully clear that Black Hat wasn’t reacting well to the medicine, even if he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore.

The villain squirmed out from beneath White Hat’s hands, and lunged for the herbal medicine.

”Black! Stop! You really shouldn’t-“ White Hat let out a frustrated groan over Black Hat’s jaw dislocating itself. “Don’t-“

Black Hat crunched down on the bowl and swallowed it whole, along with its contents, regardless of the hero’s continued protests. Obviously the villain though the herbal medicine would counteract the holy water.

“Black...Black Hat?” White Hat watched in helpless dismay as the villain’s pupil dilated fully.

Black Hat began to twitch and drool even more than he had been before.

“Black Hat? Black Hat, can you hear me?” White Hat didn’t know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the other demon, as the villain went still, whimpering over whatever his twisted mind was now showing him.

“Black?” White Hat leaned over the pool and looked at the villain. White Hat saw the vacant, faraway look in the villain’s eye. “Black Hat? What did the medicine do to you? I’ve never seen anyone react like this mixture like this before.”

No response.

Black Hat’s thin frame began to spasm here and there as he let out faint whimpers.

White Hat fought the urge for a short time to give comfort, but the uncomfortable whines and the excessive drooling tugged at the hero’s sympathy. 

Black Hat began to act as though he were missing something as his hand scrabbled against the bottom of the pool water before he managed to lift it out of the water. Black Hat let out a thin whine as he stretched his gloved fingers toward the hero.

White Hat resisted for a little while longer, before he gave in and followed what his instincts were telling him to do. What the villain’s instincts were apparently telling him, as shown by the hand uselessly stretching out toward White Hat.

This was bad.

Really bad.

But White Hat couldn’t help but respond to the unasked need to have contact with another of his kind. The hero carefully got into the shallow pool of water with Black Hat and carefully turned the villain’s body over to hold him close. White Hat made soothing shushing noises as Black Hat’s mending body shivered and jerked against him.

Black Hat continued to stare and even though being turned onto his side, the villain now seemed to stare at the blue bowtie around the hero’s neck. Black Hat stared very hard at the article of clothing with his dilated eye, looking as if he were trying to find answers to the universes within the fabric.

White Hat couldn’t help but let out a chuckle over the sight.

It was kind of cute, in a terrible way.

The hero looked away to check to see that the spell was still working with him inside of the water with Black Hat. Once he was satisfied that all was well, White Hat peered over again at Black Hat, and found that the villain’s eye continued to be dilated and staring, his jaw slack like he was seeing something within the bow-tie.

Why the hell was that so adorable, though in a morbid kind of way? More importantly, how much longer was Black Hat going to be tripping out so badly?

There was nothing more White Hat could do but wait for the spell to do its work. The hero decided that it was as good a time as any to rest his own body. White Hat knew that as soon as the spell came to an end, he would be hit with exhaustion not too long afterward. The hero hoped to not be around Black Hat in such a vulnerable state when that time came, and wondered again why he was helping the villain. 

Closeness.

Tactile touch of another being.

White Hat gave his head a shake.

Bad thoughts.

Bad.

White Hat had to stop allowing himself so close to the other demon. But his will to keep away was failing because White Hat couldn’t help but cradle the villain against his chest while Black Hat’s body trembled. But even with his worries, White Hat was able to doze off amid Black Hat’s paranoid rambling that had started up.

When White Had came to hours later, he noticed that he was still his side. The hero also noted, with great trepidation, that Black Hat was awake as well, and had an arm resting casually over the hero’s waist. White Hat couldn’t help but swallow a little nervously over the villain lying alongside him and grinning toothily.

“Hello, hero.” Black Hat greeted, the villain’s toothy grin deepening as he caressed a gloved hand over the other demon’s waist. Black Hat’s fingertips delved sneakily beneath the hero’s suit. “I must say, this is a much more welcome awakening than waking to those inquisitive scientists.”

White Hat seized Black Hat’s hands and held those devious fingers away from his body. White Hat checked the villain over to see how well the magic of the spell had mended the other demon’s body. From Black Hat slowly scooting toward him in the pool of water, despite his hands being held firmly, the villain’s bones had more or less mended.

Good.

Now White Hat could get Black Hat’s attention without worrying that the villain was too out of his mind to realize what was going on around him.

Black Hat let out an indignant sound the moment White Hat flipped him out of the pool of water. But before the villain could rise to his feet, White Hat merely scooped him up, and swiftly carried the writhing form of the other demon to the nearest wall of the handmade cave. There was one surefire way that the hero knew that he could get Black Hat’s undivided attention, so that he could get some answers out of the horrid creature.

“That hurt, you know. Breaking all of my bones. The very least you could have done was fuck my limp body to make me feel _something_.” Black Hat muttered mutinously. The villain lapsed into brief silence as White Hat magically attached his cuffs to the rock over his head, as Black Hat’s ankles were similarly held to the wall.

White Hat watched the villain strain against the magic before slumping. That skinny body sagged forward and Black Hat’s head lifted to eye White Hat. The hero stepped forward and cupped Black Hat beneath the jaw, fingers tracing skin. This felt too good, and the faint shudder that went through the other demon’s frame at the hero’s touch made it all the better.

Black Hat offered a wicked smile but didn’t say anything.

“What were you talking about before? About trying to get my attention to get me to fuck you?” White Hat attempted to keep any emotion out of his voice lest Black Hat pick up on it and tease him mercilessly. “Your tongue is rather loose when you take what is meant to be medicine and change it into a terrible acid trip.” White Hat paused, before he hesitantly added. “Did you really start several apocalypses all at once when drunk?”

“I don’t recall the particulars.” Black Hat said with a thoughtful hum. “But yes, I do rather fondly recall those apocalypses, or at least the tail end of them once I came out of my stupor.”

White Hat let out an exasperated sigh.

“Unclench your slit, hero.” Black Hat commented offhandedly, tugging uselessly against the magic binding his cuffs to the wall. “It was all in the past. I have learned my lesson since then.”

“I highly doubt you learned anything but how to make things even more chaotic.” White Hat said dubiously.

“Apocalypses are so much easier to orchestrate when one is able to plan out every detail with a clear mind.” Black Hat stated with a sharp grin. “Though snorting all of that cocaine at once and leveling a hero’s secret base a century or so ago was rather impressive and quite amusing.”

White Hat didn’t know why he did it. The hero didn’t understand why he reached out and seized both of Black Hat’s cheeks, startling the villain in response to the touch. 

“Is this another way you’re going to torment me, hero?” Black Hat asked, even as he nuzzled into the touch. “Do I need to list all my evil deeds to make you continue to touch me like this?” The villain slowly licked his lips. “I have a very long list of accomplishments, both of horrible disasters and more sinister, behind the scenes atrocities. You clearly know of some of them.” Black Hat nuzzled the palm again, a sharp smile across his lips as he met the other demon’s gaze. “Perhaps I can add seducing a certain hero to my list?”

White Hat let out a low growl and closed the distance between them to crash their lips together in a frustrated, highly passionate kiss.

Black Hat took to the sudden kiss instantly, growling his utter elation.

White Hat swiped his tongue over Black Hat’s thin lips before delving inside the other demon’s mouth, as Black Hat eagerly parted his lips for him. White Hat’s left hand remained on Black Hat’s cheek, lightly caressing it as his right hand went to the villain’s shoulder. Black Hat tasted of blood and death, as if he had eaten someone recently. The villain probably had, and yet White Hat chose to continue that kiss.

It was very sloppy and fumbling, since the hero didn’t have much practice, but White Hat didn’t hesitate for long over the kiss as it went on.

Black Hat strained against the magic that held his wrists in place as he arched up into the kiss and moaned into it with a demand for more. 

White Hat responded by plunging his tongue further into the other demon’s mouth, heedless of the sharp fangs.

Black Hat gently nipped at White Hat’s tongue, hissing in pleasure as the hero open mouth kissed him. The villain writhed and opened up wider, allowing White Hat to explore further. It was a good thing neither demon had a gag reflex.

White Hat leaned his body heavily into Black Hat’s to lessen the movement. The hero nipped with low growls against the villain’s lips. White Hat’s tongue continued its sloppy exploration of Black Hat’s mouth and then further down. Perhaps the hero could try and choke the villain out with his tongue but White Hat figured that Black Hat would just enjoy it.

Black Hat bucked up against the hero’s body as if he could wrap his limbs around White Hat, issuing out encouraging sounds.

White Hat’s hand went from Black Hat’s cheek to the back of his neck beneath the collar and squeezed, urging the villain to lean his head back.

Black Hat pulled against the magic binding his limbs one last time before he sagged and allowed his head to be moved, deepening the kiss. The villain moaned as the angle made it easier for White Hat to move his tongue around his mouth with ease.

White Hat’s grasp was tight against the back of Black Hat neck as the hero began to bring the kiss to the end. White Hat was subconsciously humping against the villain that he had firmly pinned to the wall. 

Black Hat let out a breathless growl of protest as soon as they began to part, the other demon’s tongue retracting from its thorough exploration with a wet sound, trailing saliva from its tip. Black Hat was breathing erratically as his narrow chest heaved, his eye hooded and pupil partially dilated again.

White Hat was breathing hard as well, but he straightened up as he took a step backward, once he realized how close he had been to the villain. White Hat dared to pinch Black Hat’s cheeks, drawing forth a hiss.

“Aren’t you going to finish what you started?” Black Hat questioned, tongue flicking out to catch White Hat’s fingers. “You taste quite addicting.”

White Hat let go of Black Hat altogether and stepped further away.

Both demons lapsed into silence while they stared at one another, until the hero broke it.

“Did you eat the dead prisoner that was in the coffin with you?” White Hat asked stiffly.

“If I said that you would find a nearly picked-clean skeleton, does that help answer your question?” Black Hat returned with a curious look.

White Hat made a faint sound.

“What?” Black Hat questioned curiously. “Like you haven’t eaten someone before, tearing them apart and eating bits of raw meat.” 

White Hat was going to be sick.

“What?” The villain repeated, sounding genuinely confused. “Surely you’ve chased someone down in the past?”

“I have done that, yes, but I have never eaten anyone that I’ve caught up to.” White Hat said quietly. “It never crossed my mind, as I was never hungry enough to think about it. Souls were always satisfying enough that I needed nothing more to sustain myself...” White Hat trailed off as his actions caught up with him, and just how thorough of a kiss he had given the villain.

Why had he...?

And with his _tongue_ too...

White Hat groaned, still tasting the other demon.

“Going to pretend that I manipulated your mind into making you kiss me?” Black Hat asked slyly, when the hero didn’t say anything for a long period of time. “Because that was quite the kiss for someone who isn’t interested.” Black Hat tilted his head to the side. “Or are you finally going to admit to wanting to fuck me? Are you holding back from coming closer and touching me again right now? _Kissing_ me so deeply once more? Are you truly only keeping your distance because I am a villain, and you are a hero?”

White Hat’s gaze lingered on Black Hat before he vanished through some shadows. The hero could hear Black Hat’s exasperated cursing follow him until there was nothing but silence. 

And thoughts.

Ones that White Hat couldn’t help but linger on, when he really shouldn’t. The hero knew what happened when he dwelt on those unhappy memories. White Hat emerged from the shadows into a bathroom stall and threw up the contents of his stomach into it, despite barely having consumed any human food that day. 

The hero didn’t need that food, but he ate anyway, so as to not make anyone uneasy. It had been centuries since humans had worried about White Hat being underfed and a danger to society, instead of someone who could help it.

White Hat sat down hard next to the toilet and buried his hands in his face. It should have disgusted him, but White Hat couldn’t deny that he had…enjoyed the taste of Black Hat’s mouth, even after learning that the horrible villain had picked clean a freshly dead inmate while in a coffin.

The hero...the hero may have swallowed a piece of something that had been caught between Black Hat’s teeth.

White Hat stayed in that bathroom for a long time, huddled on that stall near the toilet and continued to dry heave until he finally got himself under control. And then, nerves flooded him as he realized that he had lied to Black Hat.

The hero _had_ eaten someone.

Several someone’s, in fact.

Alive.

Alive and screaming as they begged for their lives. And there had been nothing that White Hat could have done to stop himself. The event still haunted him, even after so many years. The memory sickened the hero every time he thought about it too closely.

The screaming.

The pleading.

A terrible loss of control that hadn’t been White Hat’s choice.

White Hat’s instincts had been twisted and forced into action all those years ago. Fresh blood had burst into in his mouth as White Hat tore apart the whoever the voice inside of his head had forced him to go after. That loss of control over his own body had been a wretched experience. Being puppeted around by another against his will was even worse when he knew what was happening and could not do anything to prevent it.

White Hat pressed his face into the palms of his hands harder as he ground his teeth, their shape threatening to sharpen. The hero was never going to let such a tragedy happen at his own hands again. The memory was one of the biggest reasons that White Hat did his very best to keep his mind under lock and key from any intrusion, so as to not be taken advantage of like that ever again.

The hero curled up even further as he tried to drown out the echoes of screams from the past.

It hurt, even now, to be thought of as a monster, when White Hat had tried so hard not to be. To have it all thrown into his face in the aftermath of a vicious telepath’s rampage, and being charged with countless murders, only to be exonerated because of the mind manipulation?

The whispers behind his back were the worst.

Whispers of wondering when other heroes would eventually have to band together, in the event that White Hat went over the edge without the aid of a telepath violating his mind.

White Hat buried his face into his knees and let out a shuddering breath as his mind turned to Black Hat. The hero didn’t think he should remain in the company of someone who could kill others so easily.

It wasn’t just the fact that Black Hat was a villain that scared White Hat.

What bothered the hero the most was the worry that the other demon might bring out the monster White Hat tried so hard to bury and keep in the past. It had already happened once with White Hat chasing Black Hat down and ending with the villain’s body broken.

White Hat couldn’t lose control of himself like that again. He didn’t want to be branded something he wasn’t, even if White Hat knew that Black Hat wouldn’t give a damn what he was. But to White Hat, what the humans thought of him was important in a way, to know what he was doing was for the good of all.

The hero had to ignore the violent monster that lurked beneath the surface, who would revel in the idea of causing destruction and chaos with another of its kind.

White Hat leaned his head back against the stall and stared up at the flickering lights in the ceiling. His mind wanted two different things, and White Hat couldn’t see either path ending well, no matter what he did. In both paths, Black Hat was there as a dark shadow that haunted White Hat and reminded the hero time and again of what he could have become without choosing to go down a different path.

_Regardless of what you decide upon, hero, it would be very much appreciated that you do not leave me strung up here all alone. You can have an existential crisis later. I can even assist with sorting through those...issues of yours, if you would only come a little closer to me..._

White Hat let out a choked sound and shut Black Hat out of his mind, trembling the faintest amount over not even noticing the other demon’s presence as it slowly encroached upon his thoughts.

This was not good, at all.

White Hat was slipping up. 

It was unlike him to leave his mind open like that. To give into cravings that he normally should not have allowed himself to have.

White Hat took a deep breath and let out a slow, shaky sigh. Now that the villain had broken his train of thought, White Hat realized that he had some decisions to make, and none of them were very appealing.

Choices.

They were ever so difficult, especially to an ancient being used to having everyone follow along with his decisions.

Black Hat was an abnormality.

A distracting, attractive abnormality who had responded nicely to that heated kiss...

White Hat let out a slow groan as he thunked the back of his head against the stall again. That kiss was going to haunt the hero for a long time to come, and not only because it had happened in the first place.

The white-clad demon closed his eyes, shame and desire mixing together.

What had happened was never going to leave his mind, because White Hat found that he wanted to go straight back the other demon’s side, and kiss the villain’s taunts and teases away.

This was...quite a predicament the hero now found himself in.


	11. Calling the hero’s bluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with the next chapter, I'm going to try out posting drafts of chapters, because I never know when I'm going to update next. So since I often type ahead of a current chapter, I thought why not share what's to come while I wait for motivation to edit?

That kiss had been electrifying.

Black Hat’s tentacle cock was thrashing in the cool air of the cavern, curling in on itself as the demon sought relief. But there was no easy way to relive himself because of the way White Hat had magically chained his wrists and ankles to the rocky wall. Black Hat let out a displeased hiss over the loss of the other eldritch being's touch. The way the villain had scented in the air just how badly White Hat had wanted to continue.

The touch.

The closeness.

It riled Black Hat up all the more when he only was able to think on what had just been. Only focus on the lingering tingle in his body from where the hero had caressed his cheeks, and then a shoulder. It had been so very long since anyone had touched Black Hat softly. A lingering touch that said so much more than words ever possibly could.

And that kiss.

That maddeningly delicious kiss.

Black Hat freely drooled the longer he focused on that kiss. The trapped demon humped the air before him frantically, as if the villain could find relief with the air.

It wasn’t to be.

The villain’s tentacle cock was leaking, painfully hard and ready for a hand, any hand, or potentially, a mouth, to give Black Hat what he currently desired. Oh, that damn hero was such a tease, tormenting Black Hat like this. To get him worked up and desperate to spread his legs for the other demon, only for White Hat to have some crisis cross his mind. Black Hat groaned his frustration. He couldn’t even squeeze his own thighs against his cock to give himself a smidgen of relief. 

But back to the kiss.

To the way White Hat’s tongue had so thoroughly mapped out the inside of the villain’s mouth. The delectable taste of the other demon...the careful way White Hat had licked over each of Black Hat’s fangs. The faint, yet obviously possessive way the hero had held Black Hat against the cave wall. 

Black Hat panted as he drooled copious amounts of saliva as he continued to fruitlessly hump the air.

It doesn’t help, just as it hadn’t the last several attempts.

If White Hat had planned to torture him, the hero had chosen well on how to torment Black Hat. But why had the hero left him here in a heightened state of arousal? Had their little conversation about eating mortals bothered White Hat that much? It was confusing to the villain as to why the other demon would be so ill over the idea of Black Hat eating someone.

They were predators, after all.

It wasn’t like it was cannibalism.

Black Hat let out a frustrated breath, his cock aching terribly while his slit leaked and trailed down his thighs. A single eye roved over the darkened area he was trapped within. Where had the hero gotten to, anyway? It had been hours since White Hat had left Black Hat all alone.

Had the hero really gone and become violently ill enough that he had thrown up?

Black Hat truly couldn’t picture his kind throwing up but then again, with how nauseatingly nice White Hat was most of the time, the villain really wouldn’t be all that surprised. 

One quick intrusion on the other demon’s mind produced the confirmation that yes, White Hat had thrown up, and was now hyper-focused on something terrible that had happened in his past. Much to Black Hat's disappointment, the hero panicked over the intrusion, and White Hat hastily slammed a metaphorical door in Black Hat’s face.

Interesting, that.

Black Hat tasted the air absently as he dwelt on the fear that he had sensed within White Hat's mind. That thin sliver of fear had been absolutely delightful and quite alluring. The villain couldn’t recall ever sensing any kind of fear from another of his kind.

But why?

Had the thought of mind readers forcing White Hat to do what his species' nature intended truly that gut-wrenching to the hero? It had just been a few humans that he’d been compelled to kill. It was not that big of a deal. There would always be more of those wretched beings. 

So why the fear?

Was it the loss of control? 

Black Hat supposed that could be it, as he would never have allowed someone to dig their psychic fingers so deeply into his mind in the first place. From how easily he could slip into the hero’s, Black Hat decided he would just have to figure out a way to show White Hat how to more easily deal with intruders of the mind. The villain made the decision to wait to show the other demon, as Black Hat wanted to make certain that White Hat wouldn’t use the knowledge against him. 

Black Hat nearly whined in relief when White Hat finally returned, the villain’s body quite eager to continue making out. Sadly, White Hat only freed him from the wall and the magic that held him there. 

“Why are you setting me free? Aren’t you going to continue to ravish me as I strain to reach out to you? Kiss me again as you pin my body against the wall with your own?” Black Hat did his best to cling like a leech to White Hat’s body, but the hero merely seized the naked villain by the back of his neck and set him firmly on the ground. “Having second thoughts again, hero?” Black Hat staggered when White Hat merely teleported the both of them back into the prison.

"I’ve...decided that it is best to keep you here, and not somewhere only...I know of.” White Hat’s said stiffly, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Oh? Are you saying that you are starting to have trouble keeping your hands off me?” Black Hat grinned widely over the way the hero refused to look at him as the hero stepped forward and opened up the door of a familiar-looking cell.

The villain discreetly edged away, but pale tendrils looped around his arms, waist, chest and thighs, the strong tentacles holding him firmly in place. Black Hat snarled and thrashed within their ridiculously strong grasp. At a tug, the villain scraped his talons uselessly against the floor as White Hat all but dragged Black Hat in the cell after him.

”Stop that.” The hero’s voice was strained.

Black Hat let out a low, dangerous growl as his hands curled around the bars of the cell alongside the door. He wasn’t going to be giving in that easily.

“I don’t want to have to repeat myself, but you are still not in any shape to be resisting.”

White Hat’s voice was beginning to grate on Black Hat’s nerves, and then, the other demon overstepped an invisible boundary.

“Are you truly as evil as the news said you were?" Softly glowing eyes narrowed at the villain. "Or was it all a lie to cover the fact that you succumbed so easily to drugs, magic and technology?"

Black Hat’s visage turned terrifying as he bit down on the nearest bar with a savage hiss. He was fast losing patience with the other demon. The moment Black Hat had all of his power returned to him, White Hat would learn why the villain was so feared in his home universe. Black Hat wouldn’t kill the hero, though when the villain was finished with him, White Hat might wish he would.

But no.

Black Hat was going to keep his claws in this one. There were just so many possibilities for the future, and having another demon, and a hero, to boot, would ensure Black Hat didn’t grow bored. But first, he would have to make certain that White Hat never insulted him in such a way ever again.

Drugs.

Magic.

Technology.

Black Hat was going to show White Hat that nothing contained him when he was at full power. That Black Hat had only allowed himself to be done in so easily, because the villain had grown bored. 

He wasn’t _weak_.

Black Hat would never, ever allow himself to be brought so low ever again.

“I’m going to regret this...” White Hat murmured, even if his voice was tinged with something akin to anticipation. “Please don’t cum on me like before...”

The evil thoughts within Black Hat's mind vanished in an instance as mouths manifested all over the pale tendrils. Those mouths began to nip and lick the villain's skin. All of the resistance that had been in Black Hat’s body slipped away as he went limp and moaned. The villain trembled a little as those mouths began to suck hard, some of the sharp fangs that appeared breaking into skin and licking up the tiny beads of blood.

White Hat attempted to remain silent but there was no masking the soft, pleasured sigh that emitted from the other eldritch being over the way he was touching the villain's body with those pale tendrils.

Black Hat let out a satisfied whimper in return, not caring that his body was being carried into the cell and set down on something. All he cared about was the sensation of those many fangs scraping his skin, and the tiny tongues that licked and nipped him. The pale tendrils left the villain as quickly as they had come, causing Black Hat to let out a frustrated sound as he lie lifeless lay on the thin mattress in the cell.

A blaring alarm overhead broke the silence, and White Hat’s sudden groan of displeasure could be heard right after the slam of the cell door.

Black Hat continued to lie sprawled out on the mattress, until it clicked what that alarm had met. With alarming speed, Black Hat sat bolt-upright on the thin mattress with an eager grin.

Automatic locks? Did that mean that White Hat was stuck in the cell with him until the lock-down was over with?

“What is that?” Black Hat drawled in obvious amusement, as he caught sight of the walkie-talkie that the hero pulled out of his coat pocket. “That looks outdated compared to that telephone device you had earlier, hero.”

”Do you know how this works?” White Hat asked dubiously.

"I don't need to know how it works." Black Hat said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "If a device is of no use to me, why should I bother learning about it, when magic will do?"

White Hat stared at the villain for a moment, before he stepped further away and quietly discussed something with whoever was on the other end of the device.

From where Black Hat was seated on the mattress, he cannot really hear the specifics. Only that the reason for the cell doors locking was because there was a malfunction, and a riot in one section of the prison that needed to be contained. Black Hat grinned over the thought of the fighting, before realizing, with a bigger smile, that the hero's back was to him.

"I will be fine waiting here until you resolve the issue." White Hat’s voice was a little colder, as if he were mildly offended over something that had been said to him. "Let me know when the cells will be able to be opened."

Black Hat feigned disinterest as the other demon glanced over his shoulder at him, before the villain promptly rose with a mischievous grin the moment White Hat looked away.

"I will ensure that Black Hat does not make any attempts to escape again, and with the cell doors closed, that should be easy enough." White Hat paused. "Yes, I found him. Yes, he got out of the prison grounds hiding in one of the coffins. I was just putting him back in the cell when the door closed on me." The hero sighed. "No, he won't do anything. He's not in the best of shape, remember? Yes, do that, and again, let me know when that's been resolved." 

Black Hat timed his movement well, because just as White Hat pocketed the walkie-talkie, the villain's body collided with his back.

The hero stiffened up immediately, as if expecting the other demon to attack.

Oh, Black Hat was going to 'attack', all right.

"I'm disappointed, hero. I felt so neglected after that kiss, being left with my cock so full and leaking." Black Hat purred, his arms loosely wrapping around White Hat's waist as he lightly trailed his fingertips along the waistcoat. "Were you really going to leave me in that cave all alone to suffer after a kiss like_ that_?" Black Hat could sense the turmoil in the hero. The villain grinned to himself as he pressed his thin frame closer, rubbing his still-leaking cock against one of White Hat's pristine white pants legs.

The hero held perfectly still, his breath hitching.

"The cameras are down right now, aren't they?" Black Hat nuzzled his face into the middle of White Hat's shoulder-blades and let out a ridiculous moan as he continued to idly hump the hero's leg. Surely now White Hat couldn't deny the attraction between them.

To Black Hat’s utter delight, the hero had reached some kind of breaking point. 

"You are incredibly aggravating." White Hat growled out after a brief moment of silence.

"As are you. Terrible manners to leave me hanging when I was just about to cum." Black Hat didn't even see the other demon move, but the villain certainly felt the way he was roughly thrown backward toward a wall. Black Hat let out a cackle as his back hit the glass of the outer wall of his cell as White Hat crushed him against it. Black Hat wriggled against the wall, from where White Hat's hands pinned his shoulders to the glass wall. "Something to say, hero?" Black Hat grinned at the look of frustration, and more importantly, that heated, lusty look. 

White Hat bared his teeth just a tad, before he closed the distance and covered Black Hat's mouth with his own.

Mmm, a second kiss.

How _scandalous_ of the hero to kiss him again.

Black Hat hummed into the kiss as he let the hero explore him again, but the moment White Hat's hands loosened their grip on his shoulders? Black Hat flung his arms over the hero's shoulders in return, arms tight around the back of the other demon's neck. The villain all but crawled onto White Hat, clinging to him as the two of them growled at one another within a kiss neither of them had yet broken. The villain nipped playfully into the kiss as he held tight to White Hat, and let out a delighted gasp as the hero held tight to him and stepped away from the wall.

White Hat made brief eye contact with Black Hat, before he broke the kiss and upended the villain onto the mattress a short distance away. 

Black Hat hissed crossly over the loss of the kiss, until the weight of the hero pinned him to the thin mattress. 

White Hat nuzzled into the side of the villain's neck with a low thrumming purr. 

Black Hat dropped his head back with another, more interested, hiss as the villain undulated beneath White Hat in an effort to get the hero to touch him more.

"Far too tempting..." White Hat murmured. The hero seemed to be speaking more to himself than to the villain beneath him.

"Going to run away again, hero?" Black Hat let out a low laugh as White Hat bit down on skin in response. Black Hat quieted but reached up and wrapped his arms around muscled shoulders, urging the hero to press his body down closer. Black Hat's scrawny body was now covered by a nicely muscled demonic body. 

Very nice.

Black Hat growled possessively as he hooked a leg over one of White Hat's. The villain humped his cock up against the hero's cock, which Black Hat could feel was straining against the front of the other demon's pants.

White Hat let out a thin sound. The hero seemed to be torn over whether he should pull away, or press down hard against Black Hat's body in return.

"Come on, hero. I can taste how much you want release." Black Hat slyly purred, but any further words were muffled as White Hat leaned in to kiss him again, the hero letting out a sigh. Black Hat's arms tightened around White Hat's shoulders, frantically humping up against the hero, until finally, the other demon made an internal decision. Black Hat grinned toothily as White Hat rolled the two of them over, so that the villain was now the one on top.

Oh, this was very tempting indeed.

Black Hat felt that this was going to be too easy.

"Are you sure you want to give me such free reign, hero?" Black Hat teased. The villain's grin stretched wide over the look White Hat shot him. "Well, I better get started then, before someone comes to interrupt us." Black Hat settled comfortably atop White Hat, and nuzzled into the corner of the hero's neck, giving the skin visible a quick lick.

White Hat shifted beneath the villain, clearly torn between desire and duty as a hero.

"I want to suck your cock again and see you come undone." Black Hat said, running his hands along the hero's sides. "But that'll be for another time. I fear I do not have enough leeway at present to really _work_ you over, so this will just have to do." With a wicked grin, Black Hat began to undulate on top of White Hat, the villain grinding his cock against the other demon’s clothed crotch.

White Hat's fangs snicked together as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s shoulders, mirroring what the villain had done earlier. The longer Black Hat writhed against him, the more the hero's fingers dug into Black Hat's bare skin, claws making an appearance. With a frustrated hiss, White Hat covered the villain's mouth with his own and slipped his tongue with a groan over the teasing.

Black Hat let out a pleasant hum into the sloppy kiss he received, as he continued to grind down against White Hat. The villain eagerly panted into the hero’s mouth before Black Hat reluctantly broke away.

White Hat blinked up at him in confusion.

"I want to feel you skin to skin." Black Hat stated simply, rubbing his dribbling cock obviously against the clothed demon.

White Hat didn't even bother to use magic. The hero merely shimmied his pants down, one of White Hat's arms still holding tight to Black Hat, claws lightly scraping along.

Black Hat purred his pleasure and resumed enthusiastically grinding down against White Hat once the clothes were out of the way. There had been some sort of breakthrough, and the villain wasn't about to question White Hat's willingness to participate. Black Hat set a sharp pace, the tips of their cocks curling around one another with each rough thrust Black Hat gave with narrow hips. The villain kept up the pace, one hand going to White Hat's thighs to grip tight. Black Hat pressed down harder, rubbing their crotches, and their cocks, together over and over, both demons getting very worked up as the seconds went by.

White Hat came first with a startled sound, Black Hat following sooner after. The villain growled in victory over getting the hero off with only the friction of his cock rubbing against White Hat's. Black Hat softly purred over the way the hero's cock was sneakily sliding alongside his slit.

White Hat's arms tightened around Black Hat's back, claws lightly pricking skin.

"Mm, if you want to fuck me, I can ride you if you'd like." Black Hat said, languidly stretching out over the hero's body. His own tentacle cock's tip lightly prodded alongside White Hat's slit.

"Y-you should rest." White Hat avoided eye contact, his face flushed over the frotting. But the tip of his cock was still dangerously close to sliding right into the villain's slit. "Isn't your body still worn out from healing?"

"I feel fine. I wouldn't care even if I wasn't." Black Hat assured White Hat. "I want you right now. I was serious about you fucking me. Why, you could even tie me up if it would make you feel better." Black Hat's tongue flicked out. "I'll do anything you like, so long as you stuff me with your thick cock and-"

White Hat wordlessly manhandled the villain off of him and the mattress.

"Oh? Are you going to-" Black Hat broke off, hearing White Hat moving further away from him. The villain's body braced in anticipation after he rolled onto his belly on the floor. "What are you doing, hero?" Black Hat felt the way White Hat used magic to clean him from a distance, and scowled. 

What was the point of cleaning him up if the hero was going to play with him some more? Unless...

Oh, dammit all.

The villain had no time to react to White Hat's plan when another spell could be heard. Black Hat let out a disgruntled sound as he was flattened by a mattress. White Hat had removed the spell on it? What the hell was he going to-

The hero settled on top of the mattress, effectively pinning the gaunt demon beneath him.

Black Hat cursed White Hat out in several old languages as he clawed at the floor of the cell. With the villain's claws still trapped within those dratted gloves, there wasn't much purchase to drag himself away. But the loss didn't make Black Hat give up until an hour later, when he finally had to give in and admit to himself that he would be going nowhere until White Hat moved. The villain heard White Hat’s breathing soon level out. 

The hero was...sleeping?

Black Hat bared his fangs as he laid his head on the floor of the cell, squashing his bowler hat.

Seriously?

Well, the villain supposed that the healing magic White Hat had used earlier would have taken a lot out of him sooner or later. And then there was their...activity on top of the mattress before.

Black Hat drooled onto the floor.

Heh. 

Had White Hat cleaned up the mattress after they had both cum, or was he resting on it to keep their mingled scents close? 

Black Hat let out a soundless yawn as he allowed himself to doze off as well. It appeared as though the villain's body had needed to rest some more after all. The next time Black Hat came into awareness, it wasn’t as pleasant as before.

It was not pleasant in the least bit, and this was mainly due to the face that the wretched muzzle from before was being forced back over his face. 

Black Hat struggled against it being attached behind his head, despite some guards holding down his arms and legs, and another one holding his head more or less in place. The villain hissed out a warning as he struggled to prevent the muzzle from being secured into place. Black Hat heard White Hat speak in a native language of theirs, dashing the villain's hope of getting out of this unpleasant situation.

“_Lie still and do not move_.”

Black Hat minutely fought the power of the obedience spell for a moment before acknowledging that it was a lost cause. The villain decided that he didn’t actually want to lose any progress that he had made with White Hat. Black Hat would have to allow the damned muzzle to be secured without much more of a fight. With a single angry hiss, Black Hat went limp on the floor of his cell. Things were quickly falling apart, Black Hat mused, as he felt the muzzle snugly secured behind his head. While he could have continued to resist, the villain knew that realistically, he was not in any shape to fully break out of an order given via an obedience spell.

"Turn him over." One of the guards said.

Black Hat was briefly confused as he was rolled over onto his back. To further humiliate the villain, several nasty magic-enhanced dirks were stabbed through his shoulders and thighs, all the way to the floor. Black Hat couldn't move due to the obedience spell, but he could let out a snarl of fury over the treatment he was receiving. After an actual bastard sword was driven through his chest and spine, where it stuck deeply into the ground beneath him, Black Hat went silent right after he let out a sharp exhale and coughed up blood.

Fuck.

That stung.

To make the idea of being stabbed amusing, Black Hat had thoughts of White Hat potentially cleaving through villains with a similar blade. The thoughts were kind of a turn on, but quite sadly, White Hat had put his black and white prison clothes back onto him. With another cough, Black Hat let his head loll to the side, sucking in a breath through the muzzle. Black Hat briefly closed his eye, ignoring the pain and agony, as well as the spells that were obviously set into the dirks and the sword itself.

Ah.

Those spells were being used in tandem with another, more powerful one. 

This stronger spell was drawn, or carved, directly into the floor just beneath Black Hat. Had it been done while he had been resting? It had to have been, because Black Hat had not been aware of anything when he and White Hat were...otherwise occupied. The villain could sense that the spell was sucking up his blood and securing his body to the floor painfully tight. Black Hat couldn’t budge an inch, and not just because of the obedience spell.

"This spell will hold him?" Someone asked overhead.

"So long as his blood is continuously touching the spell within the circle beneath him, yes." White Hat's voice answered.

It was...intriguing to Black Hat that the other demon sounded uncomfortable, but no one else in the cell apparently noticed. Black Hat found that he was drooling a little from behind the muzzle, but this time, it was not of his own accord. Blood mingled with saliva, and the villain noted that the spell was making him feel lethargic. Black Hat said nothing of White Hat and another hero getting close to him to check on the binding of the spell that had been cast. Black Hat’s eye had opened up again before ending up half-lidded and unfocused, but the villain could have sworn that he had seen discomfort in the other demon’s expression.

Hmm…

Black Hat was out of options now, it seemed. This meant that there was only one thing Black Hat could rely on to escape this place. But at the very least, the guards and other heroes were finally taking him seriously. Finally, Black Hat was being treated as he should have been from the start. A dangerous being who could and would kill many, had the villain access to all of his powers.

Black Hat internally ginned as he turned over his new plan in his mind.

The villain would appeal to White Hat’s pity toward him. 

Black Hat had felt the desire and the lust before the hero had pulled back, trying to keep to whatever morals the demon had. Escaping from the prison in different ways had become so much more than just attempting to get the hero to fuck him. It had also become a game of how Black Hat’s existence would play out for the foreseeable future. So long as Black Hat hadn’t entirely lost White Hat’s interest in him, the villain figured that he would get a chance at manipulating the hero into doing his biding.

Of White Hat's own will, of course. 

Black Hat let his eye close. It was time for him to act as though this spell he was trapped within had finally defeated his spirit.

Oh, if those fools only _knew_.

Black Hat excelled at games of strategy and biding his time. It would be interesting to see if White Hat equally excelled at such games. The villain let out a soundless laugh. It would be interesting to see if White Hat noticed the sliver of magic that Black Hat had slipped within him during their earlier kisses.

Would the hero notice the foreign magic within him, or realize it too late?

Black Hat looked forward to finding out.


	12. Draft of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an in-progress draft chapter that is subject to change. Some sections of the chapter may be more complete than other parts. (I'd say this one is at least 3/4 done)

It doesn’t sit right with White Hat over what was done to Black Hat and yet at the same time, the hero acknowledged to himself that he had allowed Black Hat to keep escaping. That White Hat had done the bare minimum to dissuade the villain from flirting shamelessly with him as Black Hat tried to get away. 

The spells that had been implemented as soon as White Hat could get out of the villain’s cell?

A necessity.

White Hat had to actually remind himself that Black Hat murdered 10 prisoners in his latest attempt to flee the prison. It seemed as if the villain had had intentions to just leave the island, like Black Hat was no longer interested in pursing White Hat, despite the kiss that they had shared.

At least until the...exhilarating and downright dirty act they’d done in Black Hat’s cell. More kissing, and the closeness of their bodies.

White Hat couldn’t believe he’d allowed the other demon free reign on top of his body but that wickedly delighted look in the Black Hat’s eye over what the hero was offering had made it worth it. Who could have thought pressing their cocks together would have provided such delicious friction? White Hat had even been so close to losing control that he might have shifted their bodies enough to finally sink into that damned villain and-

White Hat groaned softly over his body reacting to the memory, and the idea of fucking Black Hat into oblivion. The hero struggled to keep his cock from wriggling against his crotch.

Focus.  
  
He had to focus.

White Hat had to remind himself time and again that the spells had been done to prevent Black Hat from being able to resume his villainous ways.

It was for the best, and yet…and yet-

It broke something inside of White Hat to see Black Hat lying in the same spot day after day on the hero’s daily routine.

For whatever reason, both the guards and other heroes were concerned that the villain might be able to somehow break free. Therefore, they wanted White Hat to continue to check in on Black Hat twice a day, to ensure that the spells were not weakening in any way.

For White Hat, it was becoming pure torture to go to the villain’s cell as the days went by.

There wasn’t the same spark that had been in the villain before. The defiance the villain exuded over being in the prison and the thin demon’s disdain for the other inmates. Black Hat’s playfulness toward White Hat and the way the villain teased him, at times very mercilessly. The sheer dirtiness of Black Hat’s actions toward White Hat, including the villain fingering himself with a sly smile. The taunting and the dry wit, along with the back and forth banter had been largely absent for nearly a week. The small bursts of excitement that White Hat had experienced were now gone, his enjoyment over a challenge dampened now that Black Hat wasn’t escaping. White Hat had not realized just how much he enjoyed chasing the other demon down and dragging him back to his cell until he was no longer able to.

White Hat shook the troubling thought away as he walked along the prison hall toward Black Hat’s cell. But the memories of what had happened since he'd come to that island prison persisted. The hero ran one hand running over his face, White Hat covering his mouth as he dwelt on Black Hat.

The hero thought about the blowjob in the makeshift tunnel.

The almost fucking in the villain’s cell.

Those damn kisses in the cavern that White Hat had carved out himself.

The hero was surprised, and a little worried that he missed the Black Hat that tried his patience and pushed his buttons like no one else could.

White Hat paused outside of the villain's cell.

The Black Hat the hero saw on the other side of the bars right now just wasn’t the same.

White Hat could see the way that Black Hat’s Hess was turned toward the cell door. The other demon’s eye was vacant and staring, as if there was no one home inside.

He hated the sight.

It was wrong.

White Hat dared to reach out with a mental prod yet found nothing.

That made the whole situation even worse.

It was as if Black Hat were nothing more than a lifeless puppet, slowly but surely bleeding out on the floor.

White Hat didn’t like this one bit.

It was terrible.

A horrible sight.

Wrong.

It seemed so wrong for Black Hat to not respond to the hero’s words without some innuendo or snark.

White Hat tried every day each time he came to see the villain, but to not avail. Even at this very moment, Black Hat made no outward indication that he even noticed White Hat’s presence.

White Hat’s hands curled around the cell bar, bending it accidentally. Fixed it and then slowly turned away, only to stop, and turn back. It had been a week...he could pretend to be able to get a little closer, to check on the spells. No one would question him doing so, and it was ever so convenient that checking on magic interfered with the electronics.

Which meant no one would see White Hat cave in and act as though someone had taken Black Hat away from him.

Dangerous thoughts.

White Hat needed to keep himself neutral.

He needed to not let Black Hat get in his head, and twist his perceptions.

The villain should not mean anything to White Hat, and yet the hero couldn't help himself as he made his intentions clear to some guards. Then, he entered the cell, anticipation building as he used magic to test out the ones binding Black Hat to the floor. The moment that the cameras that were faced in Black Hat's direction shorted out, White Hat entered the cell.

White Hat spends some time next to the magic circle that Black Hat's body lie on, and crooned softly to the other demon, as if to comfort him. But this...scenario, it was something that White Hat had told the villain might happen. White Hat uses a pale tendril to lightly wrap around a limp hand and squeezed it.

At times, it was a struggle that the two of them were on opposing sides.

It made it difficult to feel fond of the villain when he committed such evils and killed without caring that he did.

And yet...White Hat still went into the cell to be close to the other demon.

The spell was, as always, perfect and unyielding.

Black Hat was not going anywhere.

-x-x-x-

It went on like this for months on end, until finally, it was time to see if Black Hat could be forced into cooperation with a proposal. One of White Hat’s own devising, yet spread around the prison so that it couldn't be traced back to him.

His second lie.

The first had been to Black Hat, denying the attraction he felt.

It felt horrible to lie again but White Hat couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stand it any longer, watching Black Hat lie there so helplessly. Surely the villain would be amendable to agreeing to something that would allow for him to not be in such a vulnerable state.

White Hat joined the other heroes and a few guards in Black Hat’s cell, and waited as the hero nearest to Black Hat spoke. To White Hat’s amazement, Back Hat’s head turned a fraction. The first movement in months. White Hat stared as Black Hat worked his jaw, before he spoke clearly, if in a completely dead, tone.

_"Ants_." Black Hat said in a non-human tongue.

“What did he say?” One of the guards asked White Hat.

"I couldn't quite pick it up. One moment, please." White Hat moved closer to Black Hat and met his eye, even if there still was no awareness to be seen. "_What did you say_?"

_'Ants,"_ Black Hat responded, adding in a few nonsense-sounding words and a whole lot of disturbing gurgles, like he was choking on blood.

"He is not making much sense." White Hat said to the guard with a shake of his head. "A few random words that are meaningless, and just some noise. Spells can addle the mind if used in a prolonged way."

Heroes decide to remove spell because villain wouldn’t be useful if he couldn’t be drilled for answers that had come to light in the past month. Blade and dirks remain in Black Hat’s body to keep him from moving.

White Hat ends the spell beneath Black Hat’s body, and almost immediately lets out a pained gasp as Black Hat’s telepathy slammed into him hard. A crooning became audible as Black Hat’s mental voice spoke in White Hat’s head.

A_s much as I enjoy these games, hero, I really do need to change things up_.

White Hat struggled against he mental intrusion, but Black Hat had already snuck in a piece of magic into the other demon during their kiss months ago. White Hat choked back a whimper as Black Hat easily pried apart his mental barrier and holds it open despite White Hat frantically tried to piece it back together. White Hat’s struggles increase as he grits aloud that Black Hat was in his head.

Black Hat hisses on the ground over being outed, as the heroes descend on him.

White Hat had trouble grasping what was going on around him, completely bowled over by how quickly Black Hat took over his mind. Fear built up within the hero as he panicked, wondering what Black Hat was going to make him do.

There was screaming, but it was muffled, and White Hat wondered what was wrong with him that he couldn't move to respond to those screams.

Black Hat caresses White Hat and speaks to him soothingly, as if they were lovers, and White Hat was merely helping him out of an unfortunate situation. 

White Hat struggles to push back the fog clouding his mind, but the other demon was there each and every time, coaxing him back into a relaxed state, even with the screams and pleading in the background. It made the hero uncomfortable, but Black at reassured him by saying that no one was dead. To focus on him, and only him. To remove those bindings on him, that he could better speak to White Hat.

The fog became a darkness of sorts, and White Hat was helpless to break through it this far under. He knew, logically, that Black Hat was in his mind, but what the problem was became why that was a problem. Eldritch demons communicated telepathically with one another, didn't they?

White Hat can tell that Black Hat is in a good mood, and the caresses increase, even if some of the words sound like that of a typical villain miking use of a hero who let their guard down. The other demon's touch said one thing, while Black Hat's words said another.

Really, what was going on?

Why was everything so confusing, and right now, quiet?

"You really need to make certain your mental barriers are sound, hero." Black Hat crooned against the side of White Hat's head, the other demon's breath spilling over skin. "Otherwise, it isn't much of a challenge to play with you like this, as amusing as it is."

White Hat's eyes flickered briefly, the fog parting the briefest moment as clarity began to sink in.

"It seems I said too much." Black Hat sounded pleased, however. "I need for you to sleep, hero. I don't need your heroic morals to be caught in a twist while I get out of here."

White Hat made a faint sound, realizing that something was wrong, and attempting to move away from the other demon.

"_Sleep_." Black Hat softy hissed, claws lightly digging into White Hat's shoulders.

Claws?

"_A deep sleep_." Black Hat crooned. "_Surrounded by darkness_."

White Hat's vision wavered, before he felt his body go limp against the villain. White Hat's eyes slid unwillingly shut amidst a low, delighted chuckle of a being discovering that they had access to their magic again.

Black Hat’s powers, while weakened, were simply astounding. 

What would that power be like when the villain had it all back?

-x-x-x-

White Hat came to, head pounding, and found Black Hat standing in front of him, grinning at him in a terrifyingly pleasant way. White Hat snapped out of the grogginess, despite the sharp pain in his head, over the sight of Black Hat wearing completely different clothing. Those clothes…they were similar to the ones that White Hat had sen in those grainy photos. White Hat felt both shame and arousal over the way his body was becoming interested in the sight of Black Hat wearing a black tail coat, red dress shirt, and dark grey vest, with a black tie.

The cuffs around the villain's ankles appeared to be gone, Black Hat now wearing shiny black and white dress shoes. The cuffs around Black Hat’s wrists were gone too, and the gloves, worryingly enough, were now normal black gloves without any magically enchantments upon them.

So White Hat hadn't imagined the claws digging into his shoulders.

The collar that had been around Black Hat's neck was gone as well, leaving only a faint mark behind.

The top hat was still missing, as indicated by the presence of the bowler hat.

White Hat breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Good.

White Ht wasn’t sure how deep the mental manipulation went even though at present he couldn’t sense the villain in his mind. But that didn’t mean that Black Hat wasn’t in there somewhere lurking.

“Finally, you’re awake.” Black Hat said, as if falling unconscious had been the hero’s fault, and not a spell that the villain had used. Black Hat conjured up a cane from his shadow and leaned against it as he smugly met White Hat’s eye. "Hello, hero."

It was then that White Hat noticed that he was chained to the wall. He was near the indention of Black Hat’s body had made in the rocky walls, in the cave that the hero had made some months back. White Hat felt something tap him under the chin and force his head up, so that he would have to meet Black at’s eye. White Hat offered a hint of a fang over the way the skinny bastard had used the end of his cane to make him tilt his head back. The hero's teeth bared more obviously when Black Hat merely smirked in return.

"What happened to the guards? The other heroes?" What Hat demanded, tugging against the chains.

"I knocked them out myself once I was able to move." Black Hat said dismissively. "My main focus was to keep you otherwise occupied with freeing me from as many spells and enchantments as I could get you to. I hadn't any idea when you would begin to fight against the mental intrusion, hence the reason why I erred on the side of caution and used a spell to make you sleep."

"You had no right to enter my mind and force me to do something against my will." White Hat bit out, relieved that he hadn't hurt anyone but infuriated that yes, what he had felt was a pleasant dream of touching another of his kind was, in fact, him using magic and his own hands to free up Black Hat's power that had been contained. White Hat's ire rose as the cane tapped him under the chin again. White Hat hisses that Black Hat had no right to enter his mind and force him to do something against his will.

Black Hat points out that the spells White Hat force on him in the in the cell when he had first come to the prison, and then again, months ago.

The here's jaw set, not having a comeback for that.

"I've grown bored of the prison for the last time, you see." Black Hat explained matter of fact. "It is finally time for me to take my leave of this place." The villain offered a toothy grin. "But since I know that your sense of duty as a hero would insist upon not letting me escape, I gave a proposal for you."

White Hat narrowed his eyes.

He should never have given in to his desires for the other demon.

"Before your mind starts to wander, let me be perfectly clear with what I intend to do." Black Hat leaned in close, jerking the cane further up into White Hat’s chin to make their faces be scant inches apart, face to face. "I'm planning to head to the nearest city with the highest population. You will be free of these chains once I arrive to said city."

"Get to the point." White Hat said coldly. The hero was still rattled by the complete control of his body and mind. White Hat was incredibly concerned over what Black Hat could do at full power, unhindered.

“Of course,” Black Hat said with a grin. The villain tapped the cane yet again just because he could tell it annoyed White Hat. Black Hat tells the hero that he was either going to complete annihilate the city, or White Hat would come and stop him. If Black Hat succeeded, White Hat would give him his top hat back, as he clearly couldn’t do his job as a hero if Black Hat won.

White Hat bared his teeth, the white fangs sharpening over Black Hat telling him he planned to kill as many people as he could until White Hat could stop him.

"If you win, you can kill me, fuck me, put me back in jail, or fuck me as you have us take a plane back to prison." Black Hat hummed thoughtfully over his own words. "If you just fuck me, or plan to try to drag me back to prison, I have another, less lethal game that we can play that doesn't involve killing any more civilians."

White Hat grimly tells Black Ht that he isn’t giving him much of a choice right now.

"It’s more choice than you gave me in prison, hero. You can always turn a blind eye to one city.” Black Hat says return, as he stepped back and took the cane with him.

"I'd never let a villain have free reign anywhere." White Hat spat out, eyes glowing as he bared fully sharp fangs and tugged furiously against the chains restraining him. "Especially not when they plan to kill."

"Time’s ticking, White Hat.” Black Hat let out a laugh, briefly watching the hero struggle before taking his leave via shadow.

Before Black Hat vanished, White Hat caught a glimpse of the obedience spell still in place. He had no time to shout of a spell for it, as Black Hat was already gone. White Hat had to hurry. No one would know to look for him there, and by the time they did, it would likely be too late. Nobody had any idea that a dangerous villain with a large chunk of his power back was about to launch an attack a city.

Only White Hat knew the other demon's intentions. The hero wouldn't have enough time to stop and get help once he was of these chains. White Hat would have to move fast, and so long as he was able to get close enough, the hero knew that he could stop Black Hat with a singe word.

This wasn't good.

At all.

And White Hat blamed himself for being unable to resist that bastard's pathetic body lying so helplessly on the floor.

The hero would make things right.

He had to.

The chains released their hold on him hours later, and the hero made his way out of the cave as fast as his body could take him. White Hat had a city and its people to protect from a crazed, and most likely hungry, eldritch demon.


	13. A buffet, interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that. I finally beat this chapter into submission. Just like White Hat intends to do to Black Hat when he gets his hands on him.

Black Hat lapped up the resignation in the hero. It was a glorious mixture of shame and misery.

Delicious.

Had Black Hat been so inclined, he may have lingered to enjoy it a little while longer. Tease the hero some more, as it amused Black Hat to see White Hat struggle between obvious desire and dirt as a hero.

Black Hat, most unfortunately, had to take his leave. It wouldn’t do to get caught when he had managed to get the upper hand, after all. The eldritch demon grinned toothily as he made his leave through a shadow. 

How wonderful it was to be able to have access to most of his magic.

But more importantly, Black Hat once more had use of his shape shifting abilities. A large chunk of power was in his top hat, which he planned to get back from White Hat, whether Black Hat won or lost his proposed game.

Too bad the other demon’s mental barrier was too strong for prolonged mind manipulation.

It had been sheer luck to shatter them in the first place, especially when White Hat hadn’t expected it. It was rather fascinating how the barrier was subconsciously pieced back together while White Hat lost consciousness. But that just meant this was going to be much more entertaining. 

It had been far too long since Black Hat had last properly menaced a population of mortals.

Nearly 32 years, in fact.

Black Hat checked out the cities nearest him with a bored once over, until he located one that suited to his challenge to White Hat.

On a perfectly calm morning, mayhem began to rain down on a quiet city.

Black Hat cackled maniacally as he used his magic to cause electrical malfunctions, and shattered streets. A few more broken signs threw everyone outside into a panic, as cars began to drive on their own in worrying ways.

It was a mass of confused panic already.

Excellent.

Black Hat casually strolled through the streets, admiring his handiwork thus far. It was only then that he slowly become aware of the fact that he was very hungry.

Starving.

Black Hat stopped walking. There were so many souls to consume as they hurried past him, more or less ignoring him. His ability to devour said souls was no longer blocked...

The villain began to salivate.

It had been so long since he had had a proper meal...

The screams began the moment Black Hat threw himself onto the nearest person, taking the man to the ground. The villain tore into the man’s throat with his green fangs like an animal. 

He didn’t care.

He was too hungry to care.

Black Hat savaged the man with both claws and fangs, before eagerly consuming the soul. As an after thought, the villain scooped up the remains of the human and messily ate it.

Not as sating as a soul but satisfying nonetheless.

The screaming and fear intensified with every soul Black Hat consumed. The bodies the villain devoured because why leave a free meal on the ground to be found by the authorities later?

Not that this thoughtful clean up prevented heroes from showing up to try to prevent Black Hat from devouring the population of the city. 

Foolish.

Pathetic.

These local heroes had no idea what they were up against.

Black Hat didn’t remember most of the fighting, as he was more or less distracted by the souls he was taking in. The villain casually ate most of the heroes, or at least, he thought he did. Maybe Black Hat just tore them into bloody chunks instead, as he continued to hungrily devour those delectable souls.

He didn’t remember, because he was so hungry.

Starving.

Black Hat had been starving for far too long.

It had been an oversight.

An error on his part.

Black Hat hadn’t been consuming any souls before he had been captured and taken to prison.

No, it had been a long time since he had gone full-on berserk around souls. 

Black Hat knew now that he had grown too confident in his own power to need to take as many souls. 

The villain knew better now.

It was an idiotic move to not have souls stored somewhere close in case of events like these.

Black Hat knew that he didn’t normally need to ingest so many souls as he was now. But the villain had been weakened after being cut off from his power for such a long time.

It wasn’t like him to be so out of control.

Wild.

It was as if Black Hat had reverted to a time when he _needed_ to mass consume souls to survive.

It had been...a very long, long time since that survival instinct had decided to kick in.

Black Hat dismisses the thoughts as he felt himself drawn back to the screams and confusion.

Tear apart.

Devour the souls.

Time passed, but how much, Black Hay couldn’t tell. And really, he didn’t much care. Soon enough, the villain noticed that he was beginning to feel less hungry. And with that knowledge, Black Hat was able to better think and reason now. 

A good thing, that.

Because Black Hat could suddenly scent White Hat. The villain spotted the other eldritch demon approach him with an expression of horror and utter disgust. 

How long had it been, Black Hat mused, between leaving the created cave and appearing in the city?

Their species could move at quick speeds if so inclined.

“Hello, hero.” Black Hat greeted in a croon, hoping to irritate the other demon. The villain was in no mood to deal with the hero’s righteous indignation and waved the other demon’s attempt at a speech off irritably.

White Hat didn’t particularly seem to like this, and eyed Black Hat with something akin to frustration.

“_Don’t you remember a time when you had to devour souls constantly just to survive another day? To offset the hunger?_” Black Hat asked, in a language only the two of them would understand. The villain was vaguely curious of the answer.

_“...I learned from the very beginning to pace myself. To find other ways to fill the hunger, so this...”_ White Hat waved his hand around at the chaos around them, and then shakily posted to the fact that Black Hat was covered in blood. “...this _wouldn’t happen_.”

“I did tell you, hero, of my intentions to level this place, should you not come and stop me.” Black Hat said calmly. The villain narrowed his right eye at White Hat. “You never went on killing rampages? Even before you decided to...play the hero?”

”I...have never lost control.” White Hat said shortly.

”Not even a tiny bit?” The villain asked curiously.

”No.” White Hat said, but his response was clipped.

Forced.

Oh?

_Someone_ was hiding something.

”Are you sure about that?” Black Hat asked with a grin, flashing his fangs. The villain’s response was White Hat baring now-sharpened fangs in return. “Mmm, going to punish me for my misdeeds, hero?”

White Hat, interestingly enough, only snarled.

”I don’t play fair, hero. Surely you know this.” Black Hat licked his thin lips at the idea of an actual fight with the other eldritch being, instead of merely being brought under control.

White Hat stalked forward, claws stabbing out as the hero’s eyes narrowed.

”Do be gentle with me.” Black Hat said with a wicked grin, his whole body tensed in eager anticipation. “I am not sure how much my body will enjoy being thrown around.” The villain barely finished his words before White Hat was suddenly there in front of him and giving him a hefty punch to the gut.

It wasn’t as hard as it could have been.

The hero was holding back.

Despite the lack of power behind the punch, Black Hat dropped instantly. No matter how much one took in souls for power, a good old punch from a fellow demon would always hurt.

Interesting.

From the lack of force, it seemed like White Hat was more interested in bringing him under control, in order to prevent the villain from causing further damage.

Black Hat let out a wheezing breath of laughter as White Hat hurried over to him, as if planning to tackle him and pin him in place. The villain let out a soft sigh over the thought of being pinned for a different reason.

But no.

There was no lust in the other demon that Black Hat could discern. Only the nauseating sense of a hero doing what they must to stop a villain.

With heavy disappointment, Black Hat rolled over and out of the way, missing being grabbed by those hands attached to still very nice, mouth-watering forearms.

Shame.

Black Hat couldn’t help but salivate a little as he stood upright and warily circled the hero as White Hat straightened up from a crouch.

Mmm.

The hero’s eyes were softly glowing.

Black Hat liked.

”My turn, hero.” Black Hat manifested shadowy tendrils all around White Hat, and lashed out. The villain grinned wide as White Hat easily batted away the attacks, his eyes never leaving Black Hat.

This was going to be fun.

At least, the first few exchanges were, until White Hat decided to heft him and throw him into the side of the building.

Black Hat’s thin frame was thrown through the brick wall and into the shadows of an empty room. The villain hissed in a breath as he pushed himself up again. Of _course_ the hero would toss him into a place without civilians. Too bad that it didn’t contain a bed, or Black Hat might have been able to temporarily distract the hero.

As it happened, Black Hat just narrowly melded with the shadows as White Hat showed up.

”There’s no point in hiding.” The hero said aloud after a moment of silence and inspecting the darkness around him. “I can sense that you are here.”

”But wherever could I be?” Black Hat dared to ask before falling silent. The villain stealthily moved through the shadows, taking care to avoid White Hat’s glowing eyes.

”You know how this will end.” White Hat said, head turning as he attempted to catch sight of the villain.

“Remind me?” Black Hat dared to test the other demon by appearing on his knees in front of him, arms locking behind White Hat’s knees. “I don’t seem to recall?” Black Hat nuzzled his face into the hero’s crotch, grinning at the shudder that went through the entirety of White Hat’s body.

Claws locked into Black Hat’s shoulders, grasping the suit coat.

”Rememebr how I said I don’t fight fair, hero?” Black Hat’s tongue lolled out against fabric, arms tightening around the back of White Hat’s knees. “That includes fighting...dirty.” Black Hat could scent the other demon’s body, and grinned over the way that White Hat wasn’t as indifferent as he let on. “Do you want me to suck your cock again? You came undone quite nicely before.”

White Hat let out what suspiciously sounded like a thin whine.

Black Hat thought that he might have succeeded until his body was slammed with magic. He hadn’t been expecting it, so the villain was susceptible to it. Black Hat let out a disappointed hiss as he partially fell away from White Hat, his body oddly limp.

A stamina drain?

Black Hat struggled around to free his suit coat, but the draining magic made it tricky.

White Hat kept his claws in the clothing, his expression unreadable as he held the villain upright.

Black Hat gave up getting free the normal way and merely phased through his suit coat. The villain left the article of clothing behind in the hero’s claws while as Black Hat retreated into the shadows. He just narrowly missed being seized by one of White Hat’s hands. 

Black Hat wondered if he ought to continue pressing the hero, or if he needed to consider running.

White Hat made the decision for him.

Black Hat collapsed out of the shadows after a very rude magic flare that broke through the darkness of the empty room of the building. The villain squinted through the magical bright flare of light.

White Hat didn’t bother with words as he suddenly appeared in front of Black Hat and backhanded him through the wall.

Through many walls.

Black Hat landed in a bony heap, even as he cackled in delight despite the situation. His narrow chest rose and fell rapidly as he attempted to recover, claws scrabbling against the floor.

White Hat didn’t let him.

Black Hat let out a groan as the hero suddenly slammed into his back, cracking the ground below. Black Hat sprawled out, twitching, even as he drooled against the floor as the villain huffed out a thin wheeze of laughter.

”Don’t struggle.” One of White Hat’s hands closed over the back of Black Hat’s neck. “Despite those souls you’ve consumed, you clearly aren’t in any shape to put up a fight.” 

Black Hat said nothing as he sneakily brought forth shadowy tendrils, seizing the hero and loosening his grasp from the distraction. Black Hat hated that he was limping when he finally got to his feet. But as he took a few steps away, he managed to let out a breathless laugh.

White Hat was currently being incredibly uncertain over the way the dark shadowy tendrils were caressing him instead of attacking the hero this time.

One of Black Hat’s arms circled around his chest briefly as he took another step.

It felt like something might have cracked...not that that mattered, should the villain use the souls he devoured to properly heal himself. Given enough time, of course, which the hero didn’t seem willing to allow.

White Hat’s glowing eyes fixed on the other demon, and the way he was trying to sneak off. White Hat let out a hiss of annoyance and perhaps...a little shame, as the hero bit the tendrils teasing him. With a bat of his hands, White Hat chased the tentacles off, back into the darkness.

Black Hat knew he was unlikely to have another chance like that, so decided to go a little farther, with the hero off balance. Black Hat coyly bent over just so to display his bony ass clad in dress pants, before wiggling his fingers at the hero in a mocking way. Then, with a flash of green fangs, the villain vanished into the nearest shadows.

Further fighting seemed to be out of the question.

Black Hat’s body was still too frail from lack of magical sustenance and not having enough time to fully make use of the souls he had consumed. Despite feeling more powerful, Black Hat’s body just hadn’t caught up with what his mind wanted.

”I won’t let you get away!” White Hat’s voice was close.

As soon as Black Hat emerged from the shadows, White Hat was right there in front of him.

Damn.

Black Hat had misjudged what his senses had been telling him. But there would be no slipping back into the shadows, as one of White Hat’s had gripped his gray vest. The villain was unable to prevent himself from being hefted and thrown through several older, uninhabitable buildings right next door.

That stung.

White Hat had held back his strength again.

Black Hat intended to get himself up off his belly, and out of this vulnerable position for a second time. But the villain couldn’t do much more than shakily flop over and onto his back. Black Hat’s thin frame shook with effort, but there was no getting back up after that latest toss through a solid steel beam and several brick walls.

It was a wonder the villain’s bones hadn’t been crushed to pieces.

Black Hat tried one last attempt to rise but that was when White Hat chose to appear. Being body slammed into the ground in a similar way to when they had first met hurt just a little more than before.

Both demons were sent to the floor below from the force of the hero’s body slam. In a twisted sense of irony, Black Hat ended up limply on his back on a bed in what appeared to be a hotel room, surrounded by rubble from above.

“Hrmm...are you going to fuck me before you kill me, then?” Black Hat asked in a dazed manner. The villain grunted something nonsensical as White Hat settled over him, claws digging into thin shoulders. Black Hat continued on as if the hero wasn’t pinning him with all of that delicious weight. “Or will you kill me as you fuck me? Tear out my guts and hollow me out as you fill me with that nice thick cock of yours?” Black Hat’s eye was closed. “Or are you just going to take me back to that dreadfully boring prison? To a cell, where you can have your way with me? You could make it a more interesting return by spreading me open and-“

“Be silent,” White Hat interrupted with a hiss, as he muffled Black Hat’s mouth with a pale tendril as his claws dig into the smaller demon in warning.

Black Hat let out a put-upon sigh but doesn’t attempt to say anything more. Nor did he try to move the tentacle away. He did, however, let out an interested hum as several more pale tendrils curled around his limbs, pinning him firmly to the bed.

Well, well, what now?

The villain let out a pathetic, unintentional whine as the tendrils tightened, slowly crushing his thin frame.

Black Hat really wasn’t as recovered as he thought.

”Are you sound of mind yet?” White Hat asked in an infuriatingly patient tone.

Black Hat did the only thing he could think to do with the way he was restrained. He parted his legs and let out a turned on growl from behind the tendril across his mouth as he licked the pale tentacle.

It twitched in response.

Black Hat met the hero’s eyes, before the villain parted his legs with a muffled inquiry.

”Please take this more seriously.” White Hat all but pleaded, even as he made the tendrils firm but no longer squeezing Black Hat. “Why...why did you take all of those souls? It can’t just be because you lost control.”

”I was hungry.” Black Hat said with a shrug of a bony shoulder, as soon as the tendril against his mouth slid away.

White Hat was silent.

”I have already indicated that this was a possibility of what happens when I do not have enough power reserves and my body is blocked from gathering magic.” Black Hat settled comfortably within the pale tendrils holding him in place.

“What would it take to convince you to stop any future rampages?” White Hat eventually asked. “I highly doubt you will come along quietly to the prison.”

”What could you possibly come up with that would convince me to do anything but what I know, hero?” Black Hat asked dismissively. 

”...does this mean that you intend to continue your villainous activities?” White Hat asked. 

”Yes, of course.” Black Hat narrowed his eye at the hero. “I do not intend to ever return to that prison. It was ever so boring.” Black Hat wasn’t sure what the point of this was. But he knew that as much as White Hat wanted to follow his duties as a hero, he had let Black Hat in too close. But Black Hat certainly didn’t expect to hear anything like what White Hat said next.

”Would you consider retiring as an active villain, if I...if I retired as a hero in return?”

Oh?

Bargaining?

How...intriguing.

Black Hat’s tongue flicked out as he idly tested the strength of the pale tentacles still wrapped around his limbs.

Unyielding. 

Black Hat would be going nowhere.

Hmm.

The villain slowly flicked his gaze over White Hat. 

Well...

Making deals and bargaining with another being _was_ one of Black Hat’s favorite pastimes.


End file.
